Hunter's Online
by Cazark
Summary: Daniel Darkscryer just ordered the newest creation of Ging Freecss Hunter's Online and his about to get the shock of his life when he finds out the game is no longer a game... This is a parody of Sword Art Online with characters from Hunter X Hunter only. It's also an AU of my other story HXH - Shadow Hunter.
1. The Beginning of a New Life

This is like a parody of Sword Art Online so it's a semi cross over. So **no** Kirito or Asuna or... **Those other girls! **Just a Hunter X Hunter AU of Sword Art Online... Not sure if this is considered a crossover since I don't plan on using any of the characters from Sword Art Online maybe a couple of item names but that's about it...

* * *

**Introduction**

Daniel Darkscryer just ordered the newest creation of Ging Freecss Hunter's Online and his about to get the shock of his life when he finds out the game is no longer a game...

This is a parody of Sword Art Online with characters from Hunter X Hunter only. It's also an AU of my other story HXH - Shadow Hunter.

No second arc bullshit.

**Paring**

Killua X Daniel Darkscryer (OC)

* * *

I smile roaming around my room looking for the nerve gear which I happened to forget where I placed it. I yell out to my dad downstairs "Dad? Where did I put the nerve gear?" My dad responds casually "It's in the thing, near the thing, behind the other thing..."

I groan in frustration "Thanks for the help... Vastorie!" My dad murmurs "Glad to be of some assistance..."

I grumble thinking "That's my pain in the arse dad! His as helpful as the TV news... Giving you all this information that will never concern you... In the slightest... He once had a two hour conversation about washing machines with me because of one pair of dirty underwear..."

I continue to rummage around my room thinking "But I'm getting ahead of myself here... Oh shit... I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Daniel Darkscryer... Avid gamer and just a typical everyday teenager. Let's see I'm currently fourteen... Total nerd... And apparently bisexual. Ever since I was twelve my dad would constantly hound me asking if I had a girlfriend or boyfriend. Because he would catch me talking on online chat rooms... Which has lead to a lot of awkward situations..."

I open one of my draws finding my nerve gear "Found it!" My dad murmurs loudly "Good for you! You want a cookie?!" I death stare the door from my dad's sarcasm. I jump on the computer jacking it in waiting excitedly.

I roam around the internet looking for any information I can scrounge up.

I murmur "Ging Freecss was big time creator of Greed Island and he later went on to make his so called master piece Hunters Online... The first VRMMO. I wasn't lucky enough to get into the beta testers since there was only 1000 spots but when it was being sold... I begged my dad to pre order it for me... He did it... But I'm not looking forward to whatever his going to ask in return... Probably ask so see my girlfriend... Or boyfriend!"

I flick through the guide book murmuring "I don't know whether or not I like guys or girls... Because it's not on my to do list... No pun intended. I do know however they both can be considered cute in their own way... But right now Hunters Online is what I'm focused on right now."

I watch the count down with ten minutes remaining before it's online. I jump onto my bed almost bouncing a couple of feet into air as I yell out "Dad I'll be back in an hour or three!" My dad responds "Make sure you bring home someone cute when your back..."

I retort "Dad... This is an MMO not a dating sim... And I don't expect to get a girlfriend in three hours..." My dad objects "Or boyfriend!" I groan "Whatever..." I smile checking the time "Link Start!"

A robotic female voice greets me "Welcome to Hunter's Online please create an account or log in." I type in my username and password as the character creator screen flashes up on visual. I go through the process of creating my character.

By the end of it I end up with a tall guy with long black hair, red pupil for eyes, a scar along my right eye with an average type build. The weapon choice screen shoots up as I scroll trying spotting a weapon style I like "Sickles... Or mini scythes as I like to call them..."

The words welcome to Hunters Online flashes in front of my eyes as my vision is slightly blurry. I blink a couple of times looking around. I grin looking up "Oh yeah now this... Is... AWSOME!" I roam around the market eyeing up the stores.

A tall blond guy bolts past me past me catching my attention. I run after him calling out "Wait... Wait..." The guy stops as I stop in front of him catching my breath "One second..." The guy laughs lightly "You know there is no endurance gauge... So you shouldn't really be puffed out..."

I get up embarrassed as hell "Oh right... Virtual world..." The guy snickers "What's up, first time playing?" I nod "Yeah... You seemed to know your way around I'm wondering if you happened to be a beta tester..."

The guy nods "Ah... Sure... I was one of them... Why?" I smile "Can you please give me some pointers..." The guy groans "Ah... Ma'am?" My eye twitches "Ma'am... I'm a guy! Do I look like a girl to you?!"

The guy points down at my chest as the chest plate has a crease in it making it look like I have a bust. I turn up at him patting down my chest "Well... It's called a bad vector placement... See?! I have a flat chest therefore I am a man..."

The guy's eyebrow lifts "You know... Girls can be flat-chested as well..." I glare at the guy "I'm a guy end of discussion! Now can you please help me... It's the least you can do for insulting me... by thinking I'm a girl."

The guy sighs "Alright... My name is Kurapika... What's yours?" I turn red on the inside "How stupid of me! The name's Cazark..."

**Time skip**

I get pummelled by a boar as I groan "Ow~ He hit me right in the nuts~" Kurapika snickers "You do realise that you can't really feel any pain in this game..."

I get up scratching the back of my head "Ahh... No... Sorry it was instinct... Besides these guys won't stand still it like they don't care about me..." Kurapika sighs "Well... Have you been listening to me at all?"

I look shifty "Bits and pieces..." Kurapika sighs "Ok... The first move you make is really important." I nod "I guess so..." Kurapika picks up a small rock "You know..." Kurapika stands there ready to throw something "With your first initial motion... If you pull it off just right you can activate a special skill at the right time."

Kurapika throws the rock at the boar grabbing it's attention. Kurapika continues to speak as he pulls out a wooden sword "The system pretty much guarantees you will always hit your target."

I murmur scratching my chin "Initial motion?" I hold onto my sickle as Kurapika continues "Well... An easier way to put it is..."

Kurapika dodges the boar as he holds his sword up to block the creature "Right after preparing your first move. Wait for a little bit. So you should start to feel the skill start to activate that's when you strike."

I nod holding up my guard. Soon after my sickle starts to glow Kurapika kicks the boar making it run in my general direction. I rush in swinging the sickle. The boar explodes as a box appears in front of me showing my results.

**Exp **24

**Col **30

**Items **2

I smile "Cool that was easy..." Kurapika smiles "Congratulations on your first kill." Kurapika holds his hand out to five. I give him a high five "That was well done... From that strike I would dare say this isn't the first time playing a game..."

I smirk "Yeah I played Greed Island before but it was way~ different... They used an Magic ability called Nen..." My weapon levels up "Cool~" Kurapika nods "Addictive isn't it...?" I nod preparing another strike "So apart from the weapon skills... There's blacksmithing... Alchemy as well as others right?"

Kurapika nods "Yep... The game has an endless number of them... Except Magic or Nen which is featured in a lot of games..." I murmur "Oh... That's too bad... I think Nen would be cool..." My weapon glows again as I strike the air "Wow... I can't wait to see the new abilities I could gain..."

Kurapika nods "Yeah... So what do you think?" I smile turning to Kurapika "This is a really cool game already... So hell yeah..."

Kurapika nods "Well shall we practice some more?"

I nod my head "Hell yeah! Day lights burning... Well... Game light!"

**Time skip**

We stop to watch the sunset as I murmur "I gotta admit the creator really put some details into this... The design is so fantastic that it feels so real... I just can't believe how far technology has advanced in this day and age..."

Kurapika nods "Yeah..." I smile "I really wished I could of beta test this... I would have loved to be on board of testing all the games ins and outs." Kurapika nods "There really wasn't anything really wrong with the game just a couple of glitches here and there... Like falling through the floor."

I snicker "What about invisible enemies?" Kurapika turns to me "You mean the ones where when you take a couple of steps a monster or guy suddenly appears in front of you? It happened all the time with me... Sometimes I wondered if it was just me it was happening to..."

I pout "Lucky..." Kurapika objects "You wouldn't consider yourself lucky if stuff popped out of nowhere with you..." I shake my head "No~ I meant you got to beta test... There was only a 1000 spots... You got to be apart in a way of making the game..."

Kurapika looks at the sky "I guess..." I look up at Kurapika "Interesting question...? How far did you get in the beta?" Kurapika sighs "In two months I couldn't even get further than level two dash four..."

I smile "You know if I set my mind to it... I bet I could pass that level easily in a month or less..." Kurapika turns to me respond "And how do you plan on doing that?" I smile getting up "Through sheer strength of will! I wanna become one of the top dogs of this game! I want to become so powerful that I could Solo the final boss of this game!"

Kurapika snickers "Yeah... I think your dreaming..." I smile at Kurapika with an amused look "Oh come on... Everyone gets to dream a little!" Kurapika smiles "Yeah... You're really interested in this game?"

I nod "Yeah... I play all kinds of games but this one... This one stands out the most... Hunters Online is apparently the master piece of the creator... I wish to learn everything in this game... To see everything..."

Kurapika turns to me "Well do you want to keep going?" My stomach grumbles as I turn to Kurapika "Nah I'll probably head off for the day... Don't want my dad complaining at me... For weird stuff..."

Kurapika lifts an eyebrow "Weird... Stuff...?" I put up my hands to object "Nothing! Well it's nice to meeting you Kurapika..." I get up as Kurapika responds "Well I'm going to meet up with some friends that I work with. I could introduce you to them if you like?"

I shake my head "Nah... I'll feel uncomfortable meeting a whole bunch of people in one go... Maybe later?"

Kurapika nods "In that case it's getting pretty late..." I nod looking at the menu "5:30?! My dad's going to kill me! I said a 1 to 3 hours... And it turned into eight... Jeez I get side tracked so easily."

Kurapika chuckles a little bit "Yeah gaming can do that... See ya." Kurapika waves turning around as I slide through the menu "That's funny..." Kurapika turns around "What?" I blink a couple of times "The log out buttons gone... Actually more like it doesn't exist..."

Kurapika chuckles "Maybe you're looking in the wrong section... It's at the bottom of the main menu..." I murmur "Nope not there..." Kurapika goes to check as he freaks lightly "Your right!" I frown "That's a pretty nasty glitch... I wonder how many people are gonna be pissed..."

Kurapika lifts an eyebrow "You're pretty chilled for a guy that just got upset about his dad getting pissed..." I smirk "I can blame it on the game for a valid reason... The game didn't let me log out..."

Kurapika sighs "Don't you think it's weird...?" I nod "Yeah... Of course it's weird something like this is considered a game breaker..."

A bell tolls as I look around "That's-"

I get cut off mid sentences as I appear back at the starting area of the game "Weird..."

* * *

**Note** If someone tells me it should be a crossover I'll change it to a crossover.


	2. A Shocking Reveal

I look around confused "What's going on..." Kurapika responds "It was a forced teleport..." I continue to look around as one of the players points out "What's that up there?" I frown looking up at the sky as it's filled completely with warning signs.

A blood red liquid escapes from between the cracks forming a large figure as I think "You know this has to be one of the coolest introductions... If I weren't freaking out about the whole dad's going to kill me..."

I hear people murmur around us

"Is that... The game master?"

"Why doesn't he have a face?"

"This feels like an event..."

The newly formed figure lifts his arms in a welcoming gesture "Attention players... I would like to welcome you to my world. My name is Ging... Ging Freecss. And starting from this moment. I'm in control of this world..."

I freak out almost fanboying "His.. His.. The creator?!" My eyes gleam as Ging continues "I'm sure most of you already noticed an item missing from your main menu... The log out button."

Ging pulls up a screen pressing the button "Let me point out... This is a special feature designed for this very game... It makes it more... Fun... You can't log yourself out of Hunters Online. And neither can someone from the outside world can shut down or remove the Nerve gear from your head... If they attempt it you will die..."

Ging pauses for an excruciatingly long time before explaining why "That little chip inside the Nerve Gear will discharge a microwave basically turning your head into popcorn..." Kurapika frowns "This is utter bullshit..."

I shake my head freaking "No... No... That sounds perusable... The transmitters do work like microwaves... but I don't think they'll turn out heads into popcorn... More like an mini explosion..." Kurapika objects "This is crazy..."

Ging objects "Despite my warnings families and friends have attempted to remove the Nerve Gear. And unfortunately a bad decision... As a result the game now two-hundred and thirteen less players than it started... They've been removed from both this world... And the real world..."

I freak "Two-hundred and thirteen...?"

Ging pulls up reports of players who have died "As you can tell international media outlets... Which I despise... Have round the clock coverage of everything including the deaths... You can't even go to the toilet in peace these days... However it's now safe to assume that no one else will die from having their nerve gear removed... You would hope no one's that stupid. I just hope this can bring you a little comfort as you try to clear the game..."

I grit my teeth thinking "All he cares about is this game?!"

Ging continues to lecture us "It's important to remember the following... There is no longer any way to revive someone within the game. If your HP reaches 0 like Houdini you will also disappear from the system... Forever... And the Nerve Gear will fry your brain at the exact same time making you really disappear from both worlds."

I grit my teeth thinking "Are you fucking kidding me... This isn't a game anymore... It's a nightmare it's a Death Match..."

Ging continues "There is only one way for a player to escape now... You must clear the game..."

Ging pulls up a mini map "Starting here which is floor one... If you can get through the dungeons and get through the boss you may advance to the next floor... Defeat the boss of floor one hundred and you will clear the game."

Kurapika retorts "You can't expect us to clear a hundred floors... That's near to impossible..." Ging responds calmly "Last but not least I've placed a little present in the item storage for every player... Please have a look." I look through my inventory seeing the item "A mirror..."

I use the item as the mirror appears in my hand. I look at the mirror utterly confused "And this is supposed to help us... How...?" Kurapika suddenly screams out next to me enveloped in giant blue light.

Everyone starts to glow around me as the light envelops me. I wipe my eyes as I hear Kurapika speak behind me "Hey Cazark are you ok?" I groan turning around slowly "Ow... I feel like someone flashed me with a torch light..."

I blink a couple of times looking in Kurapika's direction "Kura...pi...ka? And you said I looked like a girl! Have you seen you're self in the mirror?!" Kurapika frowns looking at the mirror "I do not look like a girl... Alright maybe from the side..."

I object "From all angles I could consider you a girl!" Kurapika lifts an eye brow in anger "Well sorry to burst your bubble but... I'm a guy! It's the long hair isn't it... I knew I should have gotten my hair cut... The question who the hell are you?"

I frown "That guy you help train I have no-" I cut off myself mid sentence when I look in the mirror "My eyes... And scar... All those minutes spending on creating this character all gone to waste... Fuck my life!"

I snicker a little bit when I hear a guy yell "Son of a bitch! You're a guy?!"

I freak out turning around "Wait a sec... Is that really the real you, Kurapika?" Kurapika responds shocked "And That's what you really look like Cazark?" I freak out "No... I can't believe it! How...?!"

I cut of Kurapika before he can respond "I got it! It was the Nerve gear it covers your face! That's how it knows what I look like... But I don't understand how it picked up my height and body structure..."

Kurapika answers me "You remember when you first put the nerve gear on it asks you to touch your body all over remember?" I nod "Yeah I remember that... That explains why I look like I am and you look like... Well you..."

Kurapika turns slightly "I'm sensing Karma here... I'm still trying to understand the point here..."

I point at Ging "I think his going to tell us..." Ging calmly speaks up "Right now you're probably asking yourselves why? Why would Ging Freecss do this? The very same guy that developed Nerve Gear do this?"

Ging pauses for a few seconds "Because it's more fun this way... But ultimately the main reason is because I wanted to create a world where I can make everyone have fun... As you can see I've now made this possible... This is the end of the tutorial... And the official opening of Hunters Online... Players I wish you the best of luck and don't forget... Have fun!"

Ging disperses into thin air disappearing completely along with the warning signs.

I think seriously "This is really no longer a game... It's more like someone's secret fetish... It's completely real... This is my new life... Ging Freecss created this world and designed the Nerve Gear. He's a genius in his own right... Ever since Greed island I've been following his creations... And after hearing what he has to say I believe every word his said... If I die here and now... I'll die in the real world... And I'll never get to see my family again..."

I clench my fist as I hear someone scream. People start to freak out as I notice the field keeping us here disperse. I quickly make a run for it. Kurapika chases after me as I stop looking towards Kurapika "You don't have to follow me..."

Kurapika objects "Come with me! I'm going to create a guild with the friends... And I want you to join to... Together we'll complete this game... What you say..."

I turn away "No... I work better alone... I did some research the next village is full of quests the starting area will be nuked and most likely picked clean... If I go now I'll have a much easier time collecting exp and Col..."

I start to walk slowly as Kurapika objects "Why would you think like that that's just plain stupid going by yourself..." I sigh "Look Kurapika... I'm not going to lie... I thank you for all your help. I've memorise all the lower floors areas on the lower levels which is good to take and bad... Kurapika... Thank you for all your help but I'm going to do this alone..."

I whisper under my voice "I'll just get everyone killed..." I smile at Kurapika "I don't like depending on others for help..." I turn to walk away as Kurapika stops me "Listen... If you ever need help don't hesitate to ask..."

I smile weakly at Kurapika "Thanks... Go... Go help your friends... I'll be fine on my own..." I bolt for a few steps turning around as I notice Kurapika's gone. I smile lightly as I continue to make my way to the next village "I don't like depending on others... I hate asking people for help I will survive this game..."

A wolf appears as it starts to charge me. I run towards it with my sickle "No matter what! I will beat this game..." I kill the wolf screaming "NO MATTER WHAT... I WILL LIVE!"

I surf through town picking up every quest I can find no matter how ridiculous it was as I murmur "No matter how stupid it is I'll need to level as fast as I can... I don't want to be spending hours on end grinding monsters... Unless it's for an item drop on a quest. That's a different story..."

I stop off at the item shop checking for any tips of guides they have on offer just in case it offers valuable information on some secrets I'm unaware of. I smirk if I ever see another player making sure to keep under the radar.

I keep memos on what I plan on training.

I pull up my journal thinking out loud "Let's see if I'm going to do this properly..."

I note down the areas I specifically want to train in.

**Weapon skills**

One-handed Curved Blades

Two-Hand Curved Blade

Crossbow

**Combat Skills**

Light Metal Equipment

Battle Healing

Parry

**Support Skills**

Picking

Searching

Tracking

Hiding

Acrobatics

Night Vision

Reveal

Sprint

Extended Weight Limit

I groan "There's too much I want to learn... Ok I'll focus mainly on One-hand Curved blades, Light Metal equipment, Battle Healing, Parry, Searching, Tracking, Acrobatics, Sprint and Extended Weight Limit. For secondary Crossbow, Picking, Hiding, Night Vision and Reveal... On the side I'll train Two-handed Curved Blades..."

I tap the skills thinking "One-handed Curved blades will be my main fighting style. Cross bows will be more for sniping or drawing creatures attention without well... Drawing all their attention. And as a backup Two-handed Curved Blades weapon skill, never know when I need to bring out the big guns... Well blades..."

I look over the Combat skills double checking "Light Metal Equipment because I want a reasonable defence without suffering from movement impairment... Battle Healing should limit the amount of Health potions I will have to use and Parry will help in the long run for blocking attacks."

I move down to Support skills "Picking for chests obviously. Searching will give me an advantage over finding monsters. Tracking would be nice to have seeing as I'll be able to track monsters movements. Hiding will be nice to have but won't be a main focus. Acrobatics is a must it would be cool to dance around my opponents without them having the chance to land in a single strike. Night Vision and Reveal will come in handy. Sprint gives a passive increase in dodging strike and finally last but not least Extended Weight will come in handy with carrying stuff and the extra weight boost will come in handy."

I smile widely "Alright! Now that's all I need to know besides some of these quest items..." I sigh leaning on the grass "This is going to be a long... Hard... Training session..." My stomach grumbles as I frown "Right... I should probably get something to eat..."


	3. First Come First Served!

**Next Day**

We are walking to our destination as Killua speaks up "Alright let's make everything clear. We're back up so we have to deal with the bosses minions STDs." I nod "I'm well aware of that..." Killua continues "You'll disarm the STDs or at least deflect their weapons out of the way. When that happens I want you to **switch **with me."

I lift an eyebrow at Killua "**Switch?**" Killua groans "If the next question you ask is how do I draw my weapons I'm going to seriously drop you from the group. Seriously please tell me you've been in other parties..."

I shake my head side to side "Unless you count when I first started... but he was more showing me the basics..." Killua sighs "Oh I'm going to die..." I pout "I'm not that bad..."

Killua lifts an eyebrow at me "Alright here we go when I say switch you are to avoid getting hit by me meaning you have to jump out of the way. Got it!" I nod "Sounds simple enough..." Killua sighs "Just to make things easier I'll always come from your left meaning move to the right."

I nod smiling "I can do that..."

Killua continues to lecture me about other terms I need to know when partying.

**Time Skip**

We stand at the entrance to Unirakon the Kobold King as Kastro speaks up "There's only one thing you need to know and understand right now! Lets win! Let's go!" Kastro opens the door as he and his party steps in the room first.

The room lights up like your turning a computer on in pitch black darkness. Unirakon jumps up to us making his appearance.

A bunch on miniature demons holding onto cotton bud maces appear when Unirakon growls to start the fight. Unirakon and his minions charge us as Kastro yells "Let's do this, attack!" We charge the enemies as the battle begins.

Kastro gives orders to each group as we constantly switch.

Kastro turns to us "Squad D, E and F keep those minions off us." I charge the closest minion deflecting his attack as Killua yells "Switch!" before I could even move Killua has already passed me charging the enemy.

Killua lunges them killing them instantly as he turns around "Let's move onto the next!" We continue to move around as Unirakon growls loudly pulling a sword from his back. Pokkle grins "looks like what the book said was right."

Kastro charges past the groups yelling "Stand back I know how to beat him." Killua grits his teeth yelling "That's not a talwar it's a Nōdachi you idiot! Get out of there!" I frown as Unirakon smacks Kastro around like his nothing.

I run up to Kastro holding out a potion "Here you'll-" Kastro pushes it away "You friend seems to know more than me that mean's his a beta tester right?" I nod "Yeah I guess so..." Kastro smirks "Well it's up to him and you now to lead the forces... Defeat the boss."

Kastro dissipates before my eyes as I clench my fists thinking "Everyone always dies around me I'm not going to let another person die around me as long as I live!" Killua sneaks up on me "That idiot got himself killed it's up to us to now lead the forces..."

I nod my head glaring at Unirakon as Killua murmurs "Those eyes..." I bolt as Killua frowns "Hold on I know how to break his hold? That means you are to strike him when I yell switch." I nod charging the boss as Unirakon looks in our general direction.

He charges up his weapon as he attempts to strike us. Killua blocks his attack "Now!" I charge up my weapon to strike as Unirakon changes his posture swinging his blade. I hear Killua yell "Pull back!"

Unirakon pulls his sword to attack as I think "I'm going to die aren't I...?" Everything moves slowly as I'm pushed to the side watching Killua duck the attack as his cape is destroy. What I see before me is indescribable.

A boy looking around my age with deadly deep blue eyes. His hair looks fluffy white almost like cotton candy as he sways in the air. Killua goes in for another strike smashing Unirakon chest hard as the boss is sent flying back.

I feel my heart thump at the site like I've seen an angel. I think "His... His... Beautiful..."

Killua grits his teeth "His coming back stop day dreaming!" I nod getting up as Killua blocks his attack giving me time to charge up my attack striking Unirakon in the chest area. We continue to get in a couple of hits as Killua flinches "No!"

Killua is knocked backwards into me I get up noticing Killua health bar has depleted a bit as the boss is on top of us. I pull out my weapon to box the attack as Zephile steps in front deflecting the attack.

The other players charge the boss as Zephile turns to us "We can hold him back until your health is back up."

Killua smirks "Alright!" We lay there for a bit as the boss strikes away the players. I quickly get up charging my next attack "It's not over yet!" I jump up to the boss landing in a hit on Unirakon hard enough to send him flying into the pillars behind him.

I get back up charging the enemy again as Killua appears beside me "For a noob your not so bad..." I murmur "For a guy that hiding his looks I say you look better without the hood..." Killua turns red in embarrassment "That sounded like you were throwing a pass off at me..."

I blush retorting "Shut up! Let's kill this sucker!" Killua nods "Easily arranged!" Killua blocks the weapon back as I follow in for a strike. Killua hits the enemy next as I charge up my weapon dragging it slowly through the enemy causing maximum damage bleed effect on the enemy.

The impact sends Unirakon up into the air as he hits the floor exploding on impact. A message appears saying congratulations as players cheer on in excitement from beating the first boss. A message appears in front of me saying I got the last attacking bonus.

I look at the item that I won murmuring "**Cloak of the vampire...**" Killua smiles walking up to me "Cool! You got a pretty good item." Zephile stands next to Killua "You showed some pretty good skills kid." I nod getting up smiling "I guess I did..."

Killua smirks "Congratulations..." Zephile nods "The victory is all thanks to you..." I sigh under my breath "No I think Killua disserves all the thanks..." Killua blushes after hearing that "Yeah after all you're the one that kill stealed..."

Even after hearing that comment the other players rally together clapping.

Pokkle suddenly yells "This is bullshit! Why you do it? Why did you let Kastro die like that?" I lift an eyebrow in confusion "Let him die...?" Pokkle nods "That's exactly what I said! Admit it your friend over there knew the technique the boss was going to us! You could have told us then Kastro didn't need to die!"

One of the other players yell "He's a beta tester! That's the only way he could have known!" Killua grits his teeth in anger as the player continues to rant "You know what I bet there are more of them right here right now!"

Everyone is on guard ready to attack each other as Killua's about to yell as I interject "Cool story!" I laugh a little shooting the players a look "Sure... I'm a beta tester what about it? You do realise Kastro was a beta tester as well... Or wasn't that clear when he charged the enemy after specifically saying we were supposed to surround him. However theses a difference between me and the beta testers."

I smirk thinking "I for one am not a beta tester!"

I respond calmly "I'm someone who can actually learn... You see most beta testers were in fact noobs... Much like yourselves... They had no idea what they were going to do or what to do next. I on the other hand am a lot smarter than that... You see common sense dictates if an enemy on a higher level knows a weapon skill then the chances are the very same weapon skill will be universal... Right?"

I smirk "I told Killua about the weapon before this fight and how to effectively blocked it so I can indeed kill steal. it's more effective that way..." Pokkle objects "Your worse than a beta tester you're cheater-no a Beater!"

I smirk "That sounds really nasty in my head... But it will suit me just fine... I beat the shit out of everything... Or one for that matter..." I frown poking my cheek "That sounded better in my head..."

I shrug "Whatever..." The group freaks as I surf through my items "For all intents and purposes I'll let you call me a beater if you like..." I hit the equip button on the **Cloak of the vampire.** A large coat covers me ending in a hood I walk towards the exit.

Killua stops me whispering "Why did you take the fall for me...?" I turn to Killua slightly smiling "I like you... A person like you doesn't deserve to be on the guillotine... Just because of other people's stupidity... Angel's don't deserved to be ridiculed..."

I turn red thinking "My god.. today isn't my day... Bad boner! Bad!" I turn to Killua smiling "Well it's nice meeting you Killua... Since I know that's your real name... and not a game tag... I'll tell you mine it's Daniel... By the way..."

I walk up to the exit stopping at the door "You owe me one..." I go through the menu to leave the party. I smile at Killua one last time as I open the door to level two.

I look at the clear sky smiling "You know Daniel... Killua is pretty damn cute... The chances you being with him is extremely slim... I'm probably not his type anyways..." I frown "Shut up boner..."

I look down "Oh wait... You can't get virtual boners... What am I even arguing about!" I sigh "Time to get to work... I aren't gonna to gain experience over time if I don't actually level..."

I sigh checking my weapon "I should probably level crossbow and two-handed curved weapons soon... Nah I wait a bit till a higher level and during my spare time I'll work on two-handed Curved I'll start training with a crossbow while grinding."


	4. Killua and the Sad Loner

**Months later**

I stay hidden under some leaves as I hold onto my crossbow "Just a little bit closer..." I wait a few moments. A few moments later I fire off the crossbow instantly killing it "It pays to be a higher level... Let's move on..." I stand up as someone holds a blade to my back "You know you shouldn't really leave you self open... especially when it comes to kill steals"

I frown "Killua... What brings you here?" Killua turns me around grabbing my hand to shake it "Been a long time you seemed to be in the area and I thought I might say hello." I smile putting away my crossbow "Well hello..."

I look at Killua after the last time seeing him was well over 6 months ago. Killua is clad in white dragon scale armour and still has that cheeky grin on his face. I smile at Killua "Look who got a new paint job any whiter and I'll thinks Christmas."

Killua frowns "There's a dirty joke in that sentence..." I smirk pulling out my crossbow after an enemy appears "I didn't notice..." I kill the creature murmuring "Another 200 levels to go..." Killua frowns "Levelling your crossbow I see I hope I aren't interrupting anything?"

I shake my head "Not really I'm just doing this on the sidelines gotta level this ability somehow... I also level... Picking, tracking and hiding while I'm at it. And If it's really late I do some Night Vision levelling..."

I load up the crossbow while Killua watches me "Hey Killua... Interesting question?" I snipe another creature as Killua lifts an eyebrow "All your questions are interesting... But go ahead."

I nod loading up my weapon "I'm curious... What's your type?" Killua gawks as I snipe another monster.

I murmur loading up my weapon "Just forget I asked anything it's probably a stupid question anyways..." I snipe another creature as Killua stands there dumb folded. I load my crossbow before putting it away "You know if you stand there any longer people will think you're a statue..."

Killua retorts "You too would be a statue if a guy asked you for your type!" I smirk "Not really my type isn't them plan and simple... Unless I like them different story..." I change weapons to a two-handed curved Falx as I look at Killua "Well... you could give me a answer... Of some kind..."

Killua objects with a evil grin "Well it's most definitely aren't you!" I smile on the outside while being crushed on the inside "Oh...? So what's your type big burly men?" Killua glares at me as I chuckle "It's a joke... But seriously what's your type?"

Killua pouts "Your worse than Gon!" I lift an eyebrow "Who?" Killua waves his hand "Sometimes I go levelling with this guy his around our age. His names Gon..." I nod "So~ I'm guessing Gon's your type...?"

Killua frowns as I respond "I'm going to keep guessing here you know unless you tell me..." Killua sighs "First of all **she** has to be cute, strong... long hair... You know..." Killua makes a hand gesture as I frown "Either your saying she has to have an average size bust to over excessively large judging by your hand gestures..."

Killua lifts a eyebrow as I chuckle "Doing that will only make you that much cuter... I guess you could call it a charm if you wanted to scare the ladies..." Killua frowns as I respond "Sorry dick move on my part so... So your into people like me... If I was a girl and have large tits..."

Killua pouts as I think in my head "Fuck you! Why did you have to be so sexy?!" I take a couple of steps as Killua responds "You have short hair..." I frown "After being stuck in the game for so long you don't think I'll need a hair cut? What month is this?"

Killua scratches his head "I think 8 now..." I smirk "By the way thanks for admitting I'm strong..." Killua lifts and eyebrow "How so?" I respond smugly "I said If I was a girl and had large tits... I never said anything about being strong and your only retort was I don't have long hair meaning I fore fill one of your criteria already."

Killua smirks "Sorry you have to wait in line after all the girls..." I look left and right responding confused "What girls...? I see no girls here!" Killua shoots me a long intense look as I respond "What?! I'm just stating the obvious..."

Killua lifts a hand "I'm about to make one right now!" I smile "Cool story... So apart from you ripping my non-existent junk off what brings you here?" Killua growls lowly at me as I chuckle "Sorry! Sorry! I'm being a dick..."

I think in my head "It's because I think I'm in love with you... But that might be puberty talking... If you could even get puberty in this game... I'm just trying to imagine what it's like..." Killua murmurs "Are you... I want to see if you're interested in joining my guild?"

I lift an eyebrow "You having your own guild?" Killua frowns "Well technically it's mine but I feel like someone else is in charge of it sometimes..." I poke Killua "Well then technically it's not **your **guild!"

Killua frowns "I guess so... I wanted to make another guild but I was thinking of joining another one instead..." I nod "Sounds logical but I'm not really interested in joining guilds..." Killua nudges me "Scared you'll get someone killed?"

I turn to face Killua "Don't even joke about that stuff!" Killua frowns as I whisper under my breath "Yeah..." I walk away as Killua stops me "Look sorry if I touched a nerve. I just think... I just really think..."

I turn to Killua lifting an eyebrow "Think I'm what?" Killua murmurs "Cool..." I eye Killua up "I thought I was a dick?" Killua smirks "There's that two..." I sigh "Well I'm not the best ally to have... I don't work well in teams... But thanks for the invite... It's nice meeting you but I should level too..."

I start to walk away "Oh... Um... Killua..." Killua looks up as I mutter under my breath "It's really nice meeting you..."

Killua nods as I walk away thinking "Killua... I wish I was your type... It's just so frustrating... Whenever I look at you. I feel like my heart is about to explode from my chest... I just can't be in your vicinity if you won't recuperate my feelings... Then again it might be just my brain thinking it... And then it will get awkward super fast..."

I smile slightly murmuring "His just so damn beautiful..."

I change areas going to floor 16 this time as I swing my two handed Falx with one hand "Time to level this ability then I should get back to levelling..."

I smile looking at the sky "Fuck you Killua... Why did you have to make me feel like this... Especially those deep blue eyes I can't get over them... They look so inviting... I want to hold you and hear you say you love me... I don't know why those feelings are so intense... But I know you won't return them because you like girls..."

I smile "Or maybe you will like me one day... I would really like that... Or more like I really wish that..."

I sigh charging a pack of monsters "Time to get back to training then I'll head up to the higher floors... What floor are we on now... twenty-eight I think..."

**Floor 28 - Night**

I take a couple of steps finding a blast to the past "Kurapika..." Kurapika sheathes his weapon as he looks in my direction "Hey, Cazark!" I smile slight making my way down to them "Kurapika, Melody and... Leon...?"

The man retorts "It's Leorio!" I smirk "I know... But seeing you pissed is more... Fun!" Leorio grits his teeth as Kurapika chuckles "You know you keep falling for that trick every time." Melody smiles "It's good to see you how you've been?"

I smile "The same as every other day..." Melody shakes her head "I can tell by the sounds your heart makes is..." I lift an eyebrow "My heart is off limits thank you very much..." Leorio sighs "Forget about them...! Find someone better..."

I smirk at Leorio "Says the guy that goes after everyone..." Leorio glares as me as I sigh "Believe me I would if I could. But I have more pressing matters like you know... Living..." Kurapika lifts his hands "You should join my guild The Scarlet Knights..."

I look over the members laughing "More like the Rainbow Knights... Come on Leorio's wearing blue, Melody has a light pale green and your wearing a blackish blue... And don't get me started on that guy in the background in bright green... Actually he looks new... I've seen him around..."

Kurapika nods "That's Gon... I spotted him wandering around his a solo player like you... Except he chooses not to join any guild... He has a valid reason th-" Gon smiles waving over to us "Hey!" I frown "And what valid reason could that be?"

Before Kurapika could answer Gon bolts past them smiling "Well... I can't choose one because they're all good!" I frown "Oh... So you're the type to order all the ice-cream types..." Gon smiles "Yep! When you can't choose one you go for all of them."

I smile slightly as Kurapika interjects "So you want to join?" I shake my head "Sorry... Not my cup of tea... Besides I can't bring down your guild because I'm a Beater!" Gon frowns "You mean that blatant lie!"

I frown "It's not a lie..." Gon objects "I know your covering for someone!" I lift an eyebrow "Ah... Huh! And who would this person be?" Gon shakes his head "I don't know! But you should join Kurapika's guild! You two already know each other and I've seen you around you avoid all contact... But with Kurapika you are willing to t-"

I lift a hand to object "Says the guy who likes to keep all their eggs in ones basket... Listen Gon Guilds are not for me... And that's all I have to say." I turn to Kurapika smiling "Thanks for the offer but really... Guilds aren't for me..."

Kurapika sighs "Well you have me on your friends list you let me know if you change your mind..." I nod walking off.

I'm hunting around level 28 alone leaving me to think "First Killua and now Kurapika... I don't want to join a guild... I don't feel privileged... Or more like welcomed to join any guild. I think it's for the better, I probably be the worst team player... Not probably...! I'll be the worst team player."

I sigh looking at the sky "I hope that changes... I wish there was someone I could help... That doesn't require sacrificing people..."

An rare item drops "Cool... I wonder what's it called..." I tap the name and identify "Insufficient Level... Hmm... I wonder if Zephile can do it... I hear he has an Item shop..."


	5. Faulty Butchers - Part 1

**Note** working on a remake semi remake of Hunter X Hunter The Last Mission and this is the... FUCKEN FOURTH TIME I've watched it... First time because I wanted to... Second time was because I was like fuck it no good Subs so I re-watched the good sub which was on YouTube. I took the shitty subs and changed them with the 480p version on YouTube... **Kirua** was pissing me off! And also they never say **yes I do**...

So yeah spent two days doing that because I have no life. And now I just watched it again on a 720p with my modified subs which was a copy of 480p version. And before anyone says oh you could of ripped them... Believe me! I tried...

Overall it wasn't bad... Netero's power just confused the fuck out of me from watching it...

* * *

**Months later - Floor 50**

I'm walking through town eyeing up the stores on floor 50 "Let's see... Arbalest... Wallarmbrust... Here we go a Repeating Crossbow..." I hit the item checking the specs "Damage is crap... 100 to 200, 5 shots... Mine does 260 - 300, 3 shots..."

I leave the store to continue walking through town. I hear a man screaming around "Someone please help me..." I walk into the town square seeing someone begging people for help. I walk up to them "What you need?" The man grabs at me "Please, help me!"

I frown "I would if I knew what you needed help with..." The man calms down as I sit him at a bench. He starts to speak calmly "I was a part of the Foamy Knights... All our members were recently killed in the lower floors..."

My eyes narrow "Killed?!"

The man nods "They were killed by the guild leader of the **Faulty Butchers**... **Jerardor**..." I nod "And you want them... payed back?" The man shakes his head "No... I want them to suffer!" He pulls out a Corridor Crystal "This is set to send everyone to the prison. I want you to send them all to The Black Iron Palace so that can rot in there!"

I nod taking the Corridor Crystal "I can do that... Where were they last?" The man smiles "Floor 35... They were last seen with a group..."

**Floor 35 - Night**

I sigh "The hell are these guys... Tracking them is a pain in the arse!" I look around hearing a scream "That sounded like a young girl..." I activate tracking to see any foot prints in the latest few minutes.

I look around finding a fresh track of foot prints. I race to the area seeing a young girl with long black hair on the floor crying. I grit my teeth thinking "She's going to die soon if I don't do anything..."

I grab my Kusarigama **Misfortune's wire**. I let go of the blade swinging it as I take out the Raging Gorillas. The girl turns to me as I look at her while reeling in my weapon. The girls first words to me are "Nanika..."

I lift an eyebrow as she turns around picking up something while she continues to cry "Don't leave me alone here... Nanika!" I hook my weapon to my hips as I eye down the black feather "What's that?"

The girl responds "It's Nanika... My best friend!" I frown murmuring "That wouldn't happen to mean that you're a beast tamer...? I'm sorry... If only I was a bit quicker." The girl shakes her head "It's ok... It's really my fault. I was stupid enough to think I could make it through the forest..."

She turns around "Thanks for saving me... You did what you could." I make a click with my tongue "Tch, it wasn't enough... Hold on that feather can I ask a question about it? Does that feather have a name attached to it?"

The girl checks as I see a name pop up "**Nanika's Heart.**" I smile "That's good it's still possible to revive your friend." The girl looks up at me "Are you sure?"

I nod my head "You see on one of the levels higher up. To the south there's a field dungeon called **Havenhedge** it's a flower dungeon that's located on Floor 47. From what I've heard there's a rare item drop at the end that is able to revive any familiar..."

The girl smiles for a moment before looking disappointed "Floor 47..." I sigh "I would get it for you there's only one problem... It only shows up only to the Beast Master." The girl smiles "Thank you for telling me about this. If I work hard one day I'll be able to revive Nanika."

I frown "There's a problem you only have 3 days to revive it..." The girl looks disappointment "It's all my fault Nanika..." I sigh thinking "Going from one quest to another..." I look down at the girl "It's fine... I'll help you. You have three days I'll be able to boost your level in that short time span to be able to enter the dungeon easily."

I search through my list of items "Let's see... Perfect..." I trade with the unknown user "Take these they should give you a level boost and with me to help you, you'll get in there easy."

I trade the list of items.

Ebon Dagger

Silver Fairy Plate.

Graceful Moon Coat

Fairy's boots

Fairy's Belt

I smile at the girl "I'm sure everything will work out." The girl gets up "Why would you do that? All this for me?" I flinch "Well... You remind me of someone important to me... Like a little sister..." The girl giggles like crazy as I sigh "Maybe I should have asked you not to laugh first..."

The girl shakes her head "Sorry... It was cute... Here I'll give you this it's not much but-" I end the new trade smiling "Nah it's fine. Technically we've both got something to gain out of this... Also the equipment is useless to me might as well give it to someone who can put it to better use."

The girl pouts "Thanks... Oh, my name is Alluka it's a pleasure to meet you." Alluka holds out her hand as I shake it "My names Cazark and the pleasure is all mine..."

**Short trip to town on level 35**

While we are walking I'm left in deep thought "Where the hell is this guy!" I hear a voice from afar "Hey look it's Alluka!" I stop turning to the two players they walks up to us. I snicker realising it's the two guys at the start that argued about being a guy instead of a girl.

They run straight up to Alluka "It took you a long time to get back! We were getting worried..." Alluka stands there dumb folded "Ah... Um... Ah..." The second guy responds "You want to team up with us? We'll take you where ever you want!"

Alluka steps back "That's really nice of you... But... Um..." Alluka latches onto me "I'm taken!" I lift an eyebrow as the two guys glare at me. I sigh thinking "Don't worry I'm taken so you still have a chance to steal her heart away!"

Alluka pulls me away with her arm still under my shoulder "Kay later bye..." I look back at the guys still giving me the evil eye as Alluka smiles "Sorry about that..." I smile down at Alluka "Didn't realise that you had such a big... Fan base... You must get around..."

Alluka frowns "No... They don't take me seriously. They just want me to be their mascot... Maybe in the end I'm just a burden on people..." Alluka stops as I ruffle her hair "Hey it's all good... We will make it in time saving your friend."

Alluka smiles "Thanks..."

We continue to walk as Alluka makes some small talk "Cazark... Do you live around here?" I shake my head "Nah I'm more on Floor 50. It's a pain to get there..." I think in my head "And it's not really clean so good luck getting in the front door..."

I turn to Alluka "It looks like we'll be getting a room for the night..." I stop hearing a voice "Well, well if it isn't Alluka..." I think in my head "Bingo!" I look towards the person frowning while still thinking "It's a girl... But Jerardor sounds so... Manly!"

Jerardor rolls her hips smiling "Wow... You made it out of the forest alive. Good for you girl..." I whisper to Alluka "Friends of yours?" Alluka smiles weakly "No... Not really..." Jerardor stops in front of us "Hang on... What happened to your little friend the lizard? Did it run away...?"

I murmur "I would too if I saw you coming a mile away..." Jerardor frowns looking up at me "And what's that implying..." I smirk as Alluka objects "Nanika died saving me... But I'm going to get Nanika back!"

Jerardor smiles at Alluka "Really... I guess you'll be heading for **Havenhedge** I wonder if you'll be able to clear it at your Level..." I step in front of Alluka blocking Jerardor's sight "With me anything is possible... Besides it's not even that difficult to get through!"

Jerardor smirks "Oh really... Who did Alluka seduce this time?" I frown thinking "Seduced... Me? Hey you over grown spastic bitch tits! Only one person can seduce me and his name is Killua!" Jerardor smiles "You don't even look that strong..."

I smile evilly at Jerardor before grabbing her hand "Come on..." We head into the tavern as I sigh thinking "Ah she's going to be a pain in my arse..." Alluka murmurs "Why does she have to be so mean..."

I murmur not really thinking out loud "Because she's a bitch!" Alluka looks stunned as I recorrect my words "Sorry slip of the tongue what I was meant to say was when people play games they have a tendency to act like someone completely different... Sometimes they are noted to play the bad guy or girl... One example is that you see the cursors above our head?"

Alluka looks up as I continue "If you commit a crime against another player your cursors turn orange instead of staying Green. Eventually they become a Red player... Basically the scum of this game Player Killers or PKers for short."

Alluka freaks "They kill other Players?!" I nod my head "Yeah... In a normal game they role play as the bad guy have some laughs and it's all cool... I'm no stranger to that situation... But it was only to this person who just wouldn't stop attack me... Anyways with Hunter's Online it's very~ different... This is no game one slip up and..."

Alluka murmurs "Cazark..." I look up at her "Sorry..." Alluka objects "I think your good so..." Alluka jumps up grabbing my hands "You saved me after all..." I smile "And here I thought I was trying to keep up your spirits instead you turn around and cheer me up..."

I chuckle a bit as Alluka turns red backing away I look into her eyes smiling as a thought crosses my head "Those blue eyes remind me of someone..." Alluka's completely flushed as she tries to cool herself down "Where's that cheesecake! Excuse me... Where's that cheese cake..."

I look at her chuckling as I smile whispering under my breath "Ok now you really remind me of someone..." Alluka looks in my direction "What~?" I smile dismissing my comment "Nothing just thinking out loud..."

I lay on my rented bed sighing "Killua... That girl reminds me of you... Maybe it's the blue eyes or the fact she got embarrassed when I praised her..." I sigh "And there I go again thinking about him... I guess I really am star struck with him..."

I slap my cheeks "No time to think about Killua... Naked... Oh damn it! I need a distraction..." I stand up "I know! I might as well let Alluka now the path I plan on taking!"

**Time Skip**

I tap on Alluka room door "Alluka... Are you still awake?"

Alluka freaks "Cazark!" I smirk behind the door "The one and only... There's something I need to talk about with you... It involves Floor 47! But if you sleeping I can always come back tomorrow..."

I hear Alluka move around the room "Now's fine... Ah..." I hear some noise as I lift an eyebrow "Are you ok?" Alluka opens the door blushing. I move the furniture in her room as I place a Mirage Sphere on the table. I look up at Alluka "Are you ok?"

Alluka freaks out again "No! It's nothing..." Alluka attempts to distract herself "What's that?" I tap the button "It's a Mirage Sphere it's like a giant virtual map..." Alluka smiles "Wow... It's pretty" I hit the map zooming into Floor 47 "Here's the town area... Of Floor 47."

I hit another section of the map "And that's where **Havenhedge** is..." I trace a route "If we... walk... Along..." I snap my head at the door as Alluka murmurs "Ah... What's-" I shush her running up the door to open it "Show yourself!"

I hear some running as I look at the staircase frowning. Alluka sneaks up behind me "Who was that?" I freak out "Whoa!" Alluka laughs as I sigh "It was someone eavesdropper!" Alluka looks confused at me "I thought you can't hear through doors unless you knock first?"

I shake my head "Unless your listening is high enough... It takes practice not many players train it." Alluka looks disturbed "Why would they want to listen to us?" I look at the door thinking "Jerardor is going to attempt to stalk us... I need to give Alluka a Teleport Crystal later..."


	6. Faulty Butchers - Part 2

**Next Day**

We reach Floor 47 as Alluka smiles "This place is so pretty..." I nod "Yeah... this whole place is filled with flowers. That's why it's known as the Garden bed..." Alluka runs off smelling some plants as I look around the floor noticing there's a lot more couples than before.

I walk up to Alluka thinking "I wonder if Killua would be down for this...? If we were a couple... Probably not!" I look down at Alluka "Alluka...?" Alluka stands up straight almost knocking me out "Nothing! We should probably go..."

I look at her in the face "Are you sure you're looking a little red... Are you sick? Wait can you get sick in games..." Alluka raises her hands in front of me "It's really nothing..." I sigh "Well let's get going then..."

Alluka smiles chasing after me. While we are walking across a bridge I remember "Oh that's right!" I stop pulling out a crystal to give it to Alluka. She responds confused "What's this for?" I lift an eyebrow "You've never seen a teleport Crystal...?"

I scratch my head "Wait never mind... This is a precaution just in case anything bad happens. When I say so just warp out... Jump to any town you'd like." Alluka frowns looking sad at me "But..." I cut her off before she can say anything "No buts, um, what ifs or ifs! Just use it!"

Alluka sighs grabbing the crystal to put it in her pocket "I understand..." I smile "Alright now that's settled lets keep going. This road will lead us right to Havenhedge." We start to walk in silence as Alluka asks me a question "Um-" Alluka freaks out as I go to grab my weapon.

Alluka starts swinging around screaming like crazy. I yell "Alluka calm down! It's a lot weaker than it looks..." Alluka continues to swing around frantically "Big brother save me! And don't look!" I frown "That's near impossible... Unless you want to hit me..."

I cover my eyes catching a panty shot "Wow... That can't be unseen..." Alluka manages to free herself and take out the creature along the way. Alluka turns around embarrass "Did you see anything?"

I murmur "No~" I turn around thinking "I do however know you're a guy. However... I'm going to pretend I saw nothing at all..." I continue to walk as Alluka speaks up again "Do you have any family?"

I nod of course "I have a father... and another father... No other siblings though..." Alluka murmurs "Oh..." Alluka's silent for a few moments before following it with another comment "Oh~" I look at Alluka with quizzical eyes "What was the second **oh** about?"

Alluka smiles "You got two dads...?" I nod "Have you got family back home waiting for you?" Alluka looks a little sad "No one's waiting for me... But the family I love is here inside this game. I have 3 older brothers, a younger brother, a mother and a father."

I nod my head only half listening as 2 plants sneak up on us. I weaken them allowing Alluka to get the last hit. Alluka asks another question "So... what's your dad's like?" I smile "Well one can be loving and caring... A little over protective at times. The other... Well... He was hoping I'll come home with a girlfriend on launch day..."

Alluka looks curious at me as I murmur "Or boyfriend..." Alluka looks up at me confused as I respond "Nothing!... His just... Really open..." I smile thinking of an old memory "I remember the time he walked on me while I was naked on the bed... Doing things... He causally blurted out that if I had time for **that** I should have time to do my homework. I told him I finished my homework while trying to cover myself as he just casually said **oh, carry on...**"

I turn red still thinking "Then he walked out and came back in asking if I had anything that needed to go in the wash but he realised he can just wait and come back later for a bigger load... I never once did it again with him in the house... My other dad Nathaniel had **the talk** with me later that day and apologised for my other dads... **Humour**..."

Alluka speaks up "Um... Ah you ok your got some red cheeks..." I put up my hand in self defence "It's nothing really I was just thinking of a old embarrassing story... Anyways can you tell me a bit about your family? If it's ok with you..."

Alluka murmurs "Um... We come from a business background... We're rich... Nothing the news doesn't know..." I murmur "Rich... Large family... Business... Rich... Rich..." I stop as I begin to sweat bad. I slowly look towards Alluka "You wouldn't happen to be a Zoldyck..."

Alluka pouts "How did you guess?!" I freak "Eh?!" I bow "Forgive me young lady... I didn't realise you were from a higher class!" Alluka waves her hand giggling "In gaming I'm just Alluka." I sigh with a breath of relief "Sorry... I overreacted... I always imagined rich people to be snotty nose kids... But your nice... Beautiful... You have a great personality..."

Alluka turns red in embarrassment "Stop!" I smile "Ok... We've made it anyways! It's right over there..." Alluka looks in the direction to run off as she smiles "Thanks... Only big-" Alluka stops after stepping on a trap.

A floor urchin grabs onto her as I draw my weapon killing it instantly "I don't like no tentacle p-Alluka are you ok?" Alluka smiles as she hides her lower half again. The rest of the way seems to be calm as Alluka looks around "So where is the thingy..."

I point at a pedestal a little further in "There it is... Over there." Alluka runs up to it as it starts to glow. A blue plant grows as I smile "Go ahead and pick it up..." Alluka smiles picking up the plant. I catch the name of the item a **Moon Bulb**.

Alluka smiles at me "Will this bring back Nanika?" I nod "Yep! However, I would wait until we get back to town. There's still a bunch of strong monster lurking around... It's better for Nanika..." Alluka smiles as she nods...

We're crossing the bridge on the way to town as I stop Alluka whispering "Get that Crystal ready just in case..." I look towards a tree "Who's hiding? Show yourself!" Jerardor steps out from behind a tree smirking as Alluka responds confused "Jerardor?"

Jerardor continues her charade "Very impressive to have seen through my hiding skill so easily... You must have a really high detection skill... Oh and it looks like you got the Moon bulb in the process..."

Her face changes "Now just give it here before something... happens..." I smile at Alluka before turning to Jerardor "With you and what army? Jerardor or should I say... The Faulty Butcher's Leader Jerardor?"

Jerardor smirks "Nice..." Alluka responds confused "But her cursors green?" I smile "Well... Think of her as Jailbait... She lures in the victims and her guild members are there to mess you up. That guy last night I'm going to assume he was one of your men?"

Alluka freaks "Wait does that mean you were in our party to?" Jerardor grins widely "We have a winner over here... I was merely... Observing their strength while watching them earn all that beautiful money..."

Jerardor licks her lips as I respond "Can you put your tongue away it doesn't make you look evil... If anything it makes you look like a horny old lady..." Jerardor frowns looking at me "It was a shame really although you were the one I was really excited about..."

Jerardor strokes her weapon shaft bringing it closer to her "When you left the party... But as soon as you opened your mouth and said you we're going to get a rare-" I hold out a finger "Can you stop doing what you're doing it just looks... Dirty..."

Jerardor grits her teeth interjecting firmly "Item... Speaking of which If you knew who we really were why did you bring her into danger... Are you that stupid?! Or does she have you wrapped around her little finger?"

I smile "Actually I've got more brains than you have between those two... **Items** of yours... Besides I was actually looking for you when I ran into her. And to my luck you just happened to know each other... So I call this a win-win scenario... Except you're the one that loses only... If you can remember... Which I highly doubt about 10 days ago you wiped out the Foamy Knights... The leader survived... The other four weren't so lucky..."

Jerardor smirks playing with her hair "Oh you mean the poor bastards..." I frown "Well their leader went from the warp points to the front lines seeking out help from morning to night... He begged everyone to avenge his dead friends... I am such avenger... But he doesn't want you to die he wants you to... Suffer by sending your scrawny arse to prison..."

Jerardor taps her cheek "Do you kiss your mother with those lips?" I responds awkwardly "Ah..." Jerardor holds out her hand "Only idiots take this seriously! So what if a few people die here? You can't prove that we really die over in the real world... About what you said earlier with the army..."

She clicks her fingers as a group of players step out from behind the trees. Alluka responds scared "Um... Cazark..." I pat Alluka's head smiling "It's ok just keep that Crystal handy on you..." I pull out a my Kusarigama **Misfortune's Wire** as I make my way over to them slowly.

Alluka freaks out yelling "Hold on Cazark..." The Faulty Butcher's members freak out as I smirk. I hear murmurs "Hold on did she say Cazark... His dressed in Black... He's the front line's Grim Reaper! Jerardor! He's the legendary solo Beater on the front lines! His apart of the Assault team!"

Jerardor grins laughing "Now why would someone like that would come down here! Didn't they also say he wore a skeleton Helment with a hoody! And yell lines of death, and how he plans to devour their souls! Don't make me laugh someone like that would never come down here to help someone! Kill him and take every little item he owns!"

I continue to smirk thinking "I do not do that! But I do have a skeleton Helment I just keep it hidden cause it freaks people out..." I stand there as they charge me giving me everything there got leaving me to think "O~ they do about 36.9 damage per second between all of them... Too bad I heal around 50 hp per second. Well, 500 per ten seconds..."

Jerardor yells at her guild members "What the hell do you think you're doing! What's taking you so long just kill him!"

I look around as I lift my hand "If I may object. Between all of you, you do around 36.9 DPS. I heal around that plus more every ten seconds so unless you can come up if the extra damage... I could sit here drinking a soda-cola while reading..."

I smile evilly "I'm currently level 78 and I have around 14k HP. I have Battle Healing skill regenerates 500 HP per ten seconds so in other words I better get to reading..." One of the members retorts behind me "Bullshit! There's no way!"

I turn slowly smiling "You wanna bet you're Col on that this game uses a unique levelling system with the right numbers and tools you could be a god here!"

I pull out the Corridor Crystal "The guy that came to me spent god knows how much to obtain this and it's going to send each and every one of you straight to Prison! And believe me I plan on using this! It's set to prison and it has each and every one of your names written on it..."

Jerardor smirks "Well I'm green and you don't even have-" I bolt past her allies as I hold my weapon to her neck "I'm sorry were you about to say I don't have the balls to do it? If I even nick you with this you'll be straight in the red zone... They also have a ten percent chance of causing bleeding... Do you feel lucky?"

Jerardor is about to open her mouth as I silence her "I'm a solo player you think a little orange indicator will affect me for the next few days... I don't think so!" She drops her weapon as I pat her head "Good girl~"

I use the crystal sending them all straight to prison before they could even attempt to run.

Alluka and I keep silent the rest of the way.


	7. Killua Zoldyck!

I sigh sitting on Alluka's Bed "I'm sorry Alluka... I have a tendency to develop a completely different attitude when challenge directly... Not only that I used you as bait to lure out Jerardor... I guess I should have told you about Jerardor... But it probably would have scared you off and you wouldn't have your chance to revive your friend..."

Alluka smiles "I have more scarier family members... Your more like on the shallow end... Probably closer to my brother that's just a year older than me." I hear a knock at the door as Alluka stands up "Speaking of which that's big brother right now! I'll introduce you to him."

I stand up "Nah... I think I should head out I don't want to intrude on family. I recommend you revive Nanika before the day is out you don't want to leave it too long..." Alluka whines "But you must meet big brother!"

I look into her eyes as she does the puppy dog eyes. I sigh "Ok... I'll at least say hello." Alluka smiles as she opens the door. I don't what happen next but I was kicked into the wall. I try to focus on what happened as I frown "Alluka are you ok?" I hear a voice I recognise so well because I fantasise about it every night "I should be asking her!"

I croak out the name "Killua?!" Killua nods "The one and only..." Killua turns around to Alluka concerned "Are you ok? Did he hurt you? Or touch you anywhere weird?" I frown retorting "I did not touch him anywhere weird I mean her!"

Killua turns around pissed "What did you say?!" He turns to her worried "Did he see anything?" Alluka turns red "Maybe..." Killua turns to grab me by the neck almost choking me "Alluka's a girl!"

I croak "I didn't see nothing!" Killua lets go of me troubled "Don't say anything to no one! I'll hunt you down and-" I object "I got it! These lips a sealed!" Killua freak "Huh?! Wait what?" I respond "Alluka's a girl my eyes deceived me!"

Killua stands there still in shock as bow thinking "You have no idea how much you mean to me Killua! I won't ever go against you not with these feelings I'm harbouring!" I look up smiling while blurting out "Because I love you..."

I turn red as Killua freaks out. I quickly object "As a friend! A really~ close friend..." Killua sighs in relief as I frown on the inside. Alluka whines "Oh... That would have been cute..." I respond shocked "Really?!" Killua lifts an eyebrow as I cough "Only one sided bromance here..."

Killua eyes me down as I feel weird in a good way "Yeah... One sided... Oh yeah we having a meeting in two weeks by the way on how to defeat the next boss. You're needed on the higher floors Grim Reaper!"

I frown "Only you call me that White Flash!"

Killua shoots me a quizzical look "I know that it means something else..." I nod "Just means Christmas has come early..." I continue in my mind "In my pants because you look too sexy... And finding out you have a loving overprotective cute side doesn't help my underwear collection..."

I smile turning to Alluka "Sorry about that feel free to message me in-game I'll chat when I can... Other than that..." I bow to Killua "Killua!" I comment in my head "Sexy..." I stand up straight smiling "I'll see you on the higher floor... White Flash!"

Killua grits his teeth taunting me "It's because of my white hair!" I turn around smiling "So what! It brings out your eyes... Makes you look... Cute..." Killua blushes as he retorts "Stop calling me cute..."

I walk away taunting "All right... Snookums..." Killua grinds his teeth "And you wonder why I hate you..." I respond sarcastically "But Oh~ I love you BIG BROTHER!" I quickly run away before Killua can strangle me with that comment.

**2 Weeks Later**

The meeting is deadly quiet as no one really wants to come up with any ideas on how to defeat floor 56's boss. Killua breaks the silence "We'll bring it to this village! That's how we plan on taking it down!"

The group makes some noise as I stand up "Hold on White Flash... I mean Killua! We talking about massacring a town!" Killua frowns "Exactly right! I mean NO the boss will just target the villagers! and while his busy taking out the NPCs we'll be take him out!"

I object "Hold on even if they are NPCs how could you even agree to voice this kind off plan!" Killua grunts in disapproval "I'm trying to limit the amount of lives we lose! NPCs eventually re-spawn over time... We don't!"

I shoot Killua a look "You're talking about-" Killua cuts me off "Innocent lives?! These are people who can never die they just eventually come back... If you can come up with a better plan I'm all ears..."

I clench my mouth shut before responding firmly "Even if that's the case I don't like the idea!" Killua objects "What you like and what you don't like isn't my concern right now! I'm trying to keep casualties to a minimum here! I'm second in command in this guild and first in command on the operation unless you come up with something better I'm all ears..."

I enter a death stare match with Killua as I eventually sigh "Fine... We do it your way but I don't like it!" Killua sighs "You don't have to... Meeting adjourned..." I take my leave while I'm walking away Zephile stops me "Yo! What's going on..."

I turn around looking "What do you mean?" Zephile towers over me "You and the second-in-command? You're now going at it with each other..." I frown "I like to think of us as fire and water... We can exist together just not in each other vicinity..."

I think in my head "Though I wish I could be the wood to the fire sometimes..." I smile "I just wonder how he manage to land a job in the top guild The Hunter Sharkfins and become a badass while his at it... However I don't think green suits him..."

I think "Then again his sexy no matter what he wears..." I sigh "Well I'll see you on the front lines tomorrow..."

**1 month later**

I yawn laying on the grass of Floor 59 "I could get used to this..." I hear a voice "Is that right? Didn't realise you of all people would have a day off..." I smirk "Even the Reaper of Souls, need sleep White Flash..."

Killua retorts "So let me get this straight while everyone does the hard work to clear the dungeon you get to lay on the floor and sleep it off? You of all people being the Solo Player of the Assault Team should be the one moving their butt the most!"

I nod "Yep! You should try it sometime... You'll be amazed at what a little shade and a sunshine could do. It creates... A scenic effect. As for my butt it's firmly placed in this grass collecting dirt... And it isn't moving any time soon..."

Killua retorts "Whatever..." Killua continues to mumble loudly "Well... Every day wasted here is another lost in the real world!"

I respond "You can't just start a conversation with **whatever**. That's a conversation ender! Besides you can't pull the real world on me for now this **is** the real world and we are alive here right now! So no need to send us to the lions on a beautiful day like this..."

Even with my eyes closed I can just see Killua's hair blowing gracefully in the air. He stays deadly silent as I picture him with a pout and those beautiful blue eyes watching my every move. I murmur "Can't you feel that breeze... The sun... This combination could even make a floor boss lazy..."

I start to take a nap as I lay there.

**A few hours**

I yawn getting up as I look around wiping the sleep from my eyes. I look a bit to my right freaking out "Your asleep?!" Killua moves around groaning but still otherwise asleep. I think "My god even asleep he looks beautiful..."

Killua lays there with his lips parted. I gulp thinking "His asleep it's ok if I do this... He won't know... It will just be a quick one..." I lean in kissing Killua on the lips as he doesn't even begin to stir awake.

I smile thinking "I'm probably going to regret that later but... It's my first kiss and it felt so... right... I wonder if it was his first... Oh god did I just steal his first... I'm so evil..." Killua continues to snore away lightly as I frown "Looks like I'm on guard duty..."

The sun starts to set as I lay against the tree watching Killua with a book in my hand just in case he wakes up. Soon enough he starts to stir as I pretend to put the book down watching him. He gets up looking more tired than awake with a leaf plastered against his face.

I smirk touching my check on the spot where Killua has the leaf. He freaks out wiping the leaf and the faint line of drool off from his otherwise perfect face. Killua draws his claws as I freak backing away.

He sighs putting them away "Thanks... I owe you one..." I look around "For what?" Killua murmurs "Nothing... I know! I'll buy you dinner... That will make it even..." I smile thinking "Cool first kiss and I get to have a date with him... I call that a score!"

I speak up "You don't have to..." Killua shakes his head "It's my treat..." I nod "Ok... If you say so..."

**Time Skip**

We sit down in the corner of the large cafe as I feel awkward. Killua looks as calm as ever as I frown hearing "That's the second-in-command Killua of The Hunter Sharkfins... I wonder who the other guy is?"

Another person murmurs "That looks like Cazark the Solo Reaper..." Another guy interjects "Oh yeah! I thought he wore a skeleton mask..." I think "Hey dumbasses there's a hide Helment feature! How the hell am I supposed to eat with a mask on!"

Another person interjects "I wonder what the Grim Reaper and the White Flash are doing here?" I murmur "See what you did Killua apparently I am the Grim Reaper now..." Killua smirks "At least you have a cool name! I'm known as the White Flash..."

I snort "Sorry... Originally I was going to call you White Thunder... But I blurted out White Flash instead... But regardless of if my name is cool or not I'm like an urban legend in this game... Apparently I'm the butt of everyone's joke in horror stories... Like I'm going to eat your children at night... Or you can hear me screaming at night wanting to devour peoples souls... Thanks..."

Killua smirks "No problems..." I frown as Killua sighs "I really do want to thank you... You heard the rumours right?" I nod "Yeah... I want to drink virgins blood because it tastes sweet... Yeah..." Killua frowns "Not that one... But I get laugh out of that one because it has a sense of irony..."

I glare at Killua "I'm saving myself for someone special..." Killua smirks "Oh yeah who?" I retort in my mind "You!" I smile "They'll know when I confess..." Killua shakes his head "Whatever... I'm talking about the other rumour the one about player killers!"

I lift an eyebrow "You mean the scaredy cats... The ones that duel people when they are asleep and pick up their hands and press the accept button..." Killua nods "A player can't deal damage or be killed in towns unless by duel... But when you're out cold and asleep your... vulnerable..."

I nod thinking "I won't allow that Killua... I would kill the guy who did that to you!" I frown "Now we got the new form of Player Killers... The sleeping Ninjas sneaking in challenging you while you're sleep and killing you in your sleep... I just wanna know how some people can sleep through that..."

I look at Killua smiling "But after seeing you, some people are just really heavy sleepers..."


	8. A Murder Most Foul - Part 1

Killua frowns "You didn't do anything weird to me..." I frown looking slightly guilty "No~" Killua lifts an eyebrow before sighing "To think that they've stooped so low..." I lift an eyebrow "Who has..." Killua looks at me confused "Huh?"

I frown from having to repeat myself "Who has stooped so low..."

Killua murmurs "It's no one... Just thinking out loud..." I scratch my chin "Yeah... I really shouldn't pry it's really your life style..." Killua murmurs "Thanks... You know if you were a girl I would seriously contemplate on dating you..."

I frown "Well I'm not! but apparently a guy mistook my avatar for a girl... Because of the long dark blue haired red eyed demon, with a scar along his right eye looks like a girl... Damn you world for making sexy demons and giving them cute features..."

Killua smirks "Didn't picture you the type for having long hair..." I frown at Killua "You should see me in reality... I probably look like a frail girl by now..." Killua eyes me down "I could imagine that..."

I smirk "You know what if I remove your nerve gear you would probably knock me out with your afro..." Killua chuckles "You know what... I wouldn't be surprised. I would believe that! Breaking News! Guy gets knock out by afro after removing head gear..."

I smile at Killua as he blushes "Can you not do that..." I nod my head as I stop smiling at Killua. He starts to smile as I enter a day dream about that smile thinking "Oh Killua... I wish I was a girl just for you..."

We hear a scream as I turn around "That sounded like someone found a secret messed up porn stash..." Killua objects to look out the window "Nice try doofus! Let's check it out..." Killua bolts out the room as I follow him.

We run around town as we look up at the clock tower. A guy hangs from the tower with a sword plunged in his chest. Killua screams out "Pull it out you idiot before you die!" The guy looks confused as he struggles to pull it out.

Killua looks at me "I'll go up and free him. You catch him!"

Killua heads into the tower as I run to try catch him. He screams exploding, leaving nothing behind except the sword. I look around thinking "There's no way he could have died in a safe zone unless... He was beaten in a duel!"

I yell out "Everyone look around! There should have be a player with the winner icon!" Killua steps out from the clock tower onto the balcony "There's no one here!" I fail to spot the winner as I sigh picking up the sword "The only clue we've got..."

I bolt up the tower to meet with Killua holding the sword "Got any clues Killua..." Killua shakes his head "Besides the obvious... A duel starts someone impales the victim... He was then tied up and kick him out the tower..."

I frown "But it doesn't look the winner was around..." Killua growls "He could be hiding outside of plain sight. It's only possible to kill a player in a duel..."

We hear a racket outside as Killua sighs "Or maybe not... Well Cazark we can't ignore something like this it's up to us to deal with this. If I don't Thornheart might get on top of me... If he wasn't so busy doing stuff... God knows what he does in his office..."

I smirk "Thornheart?! Oh you're talking about the leader of The Hunter Sharkfins..." Killua nods "Yep... Regardless if someone has found a way to player kill inside a **safe** zone this could endanger a lot of lives..."

I nod "It needs to be dealt with..." Killua sighs "Looks like the front lines needs to be put on hold for now..." I nod as Killua makes his way over to me. I look up shocked as he holds out his hand "Look... No matter our differences we need to work together on this as partners..."

I nod happy on the inside as well as scared thinking "Oh my god... Killua is asking me to be his partner... on some work... still it's better than nothing... Right?" I smile holding out my hand to shake his "Ok..."

As soon as I shake his hand he smiles "That means no napping, no being lazy, stop calling me White Flash and above or else... Please be useful!" My eye twitches "Fine I'll call you Oni-chan!" Killua goes "Don't you dare..."

I smirk "Fine Snookums it is..." Killua clenches my hand as if he means to break it while I smile "You know you can't hurt me in town right not without a duel... Or in-game for that matter..." Killua smiles "But I will kill you if you call me one more embarrassing name..."

I nod sighing "I sadly believe that.. Alright Killua I won't call you any names... until we go back to the front lines..." Killua sighs "Fine... But! One weird name out of you and your as good as dead got it!"

I nod "I know..." I smirk thinking in my mind "But I can't say I won't in my mind... SEXY!" Killua crushes my hand as I feel it this time "I didn't call you any names!" Killua smiles "But you thought it didn't you..."

I frown "No~" Killua lets go of my hand as I massage it "That actually hurt..." Killua walks away "Go cry me a river..." I frown as I follow him "Every night..." Killua stops to turn around "What?!" I respond "Nothing!... Let's just go... Before I give you a reason to break another part of my body..."

We walk outside as Killua speaks up "Alright! Did anyone here see what happened before that player died? If they did please speak up!" A woman walks towards us as I whisper "Killua you're bad cop..."

I smile holding out my hand sincerely "I'm sorry I could imagine how much they would mean to you... What's your name young lady...?" The lady smiles "Palm..." Killua looks shocked "Hold on... That was you who screamed..."

She nods "Yeah... I knew him, his name is Knov and we used to belong to the same guild... We came here together today. We were meant to have dinner together in town... We got separated in the plaza so I went to stalk-find him... That's when I found him hanging from the balcony and..."

Palm stops as I sigh "You can stop now you don't have to keep going..." Killua objects "Hold on did you see anyone else?" Palm responds "I'm not too sure but for a second I could have swore I saw someone standing there..."

Killua asks "Have you seen them before?" Palm shakes her head as I ask "I know this is pretty hard on you..." I grab Palms hands squeezing them "Think back and try to remember could there be someone anyone that would have a reason to kill him...?"

Palm freezes before shaking her head to say no.

I think "Judging by Palms movements I would say that she's scared..." I turn to Killua "We need to help take her home..." Killua nods as we guide her home. Palm opens the door as she turns to us "Thanks for walking me back home... Sorry if it's out of your way."

I smile "No problems... But if it's all right..." Killua opens his mouth "We need to talk with you again tomorrow.." I object "If you're ok with it of course..." Palm nods "Ok..." She closes the door as Killua elbows me "Bad cop?!"

I frown "What...? Well our leads went from one to zero..." Killua objects "Not necessarily... The spear you found... It might lead us to the killer!" I frown "You think the killer personalised his weapon?!"

Killua nods "Yep!" I smirk "Well you just happened to be in luck! I just happened to have the appraisal skill..." Killua smiles "Cool! Well go ahead do your thing..." I smile pulling out the weapon "Alright identify..."

I wait a couple of moments before frowning "My skill isn't high enough..." Killua groans "What the hell is you skill at?!" I look at Killua "200ish..." Killua frowns "Useless!" I retort "I resent that! It's not my fault that I keep forgetting to identify things..."

Killua sighs "Well I have a friend I could ask but his so busy... And he can be quite a handful at times..." I smile "Well... I usually go to Zephile for these things his great like that... He owns an antique store that sells items on Level 50."

**Trip to Zephile's shop**

A guy walks out groaning as Zephile yells "Come back next time..." He waves his hand without a word walking away as I step inside "Looks like you stuck your hands in his pocket and robbed him blind..."

Zephile turns around smiling "Look who the cat dragged in... Well buy cheap and sell cheap that's how I roll!" I smirk "You mean buy cheap and drive a hard bargain on the selling price!" Zephile whispers "Just don't tell anyone!"

Killua walks in as Zephile grabs me pulling me over the counter "When the hell did you two become buddies!"

I respond shocked "It's a mutual alliance for now! Then we go back to hate buddies..." Killua nods "And I can't wait to rip him apart when that happens..." I laugh awkwardly as Zephile asks "Tell me what brought this on?!"

We explain the situation to Zephile as me frowns "How did someone's health drop to zero? You sure it wasn't a duel!"

I sigh "Well I couldn't see any congratulations you're a winner icon..." Killua nods "And also you can rule out the sleep PK. He was walking with Palm before it happened..." I nod "His death was way to elaborate to be some random attack... The PKer who did this must have had it planned out before hand..."

Killua nods "We're defiantly sure of that..." Zephile looks between us "How are you finishing each other's sentences...?" Killua frowns at Zephile as I pull out the weapon "Maybe later! This was left behind at the scene..."

Zephile grabs the item to identify it "Hmm... A player made this..." I respond shocked "I guess Killua was right..." Killua smirks "Who made it?" Zephile responds "Menthuthuyoupi... Never heard of him... I can't say his one of the top blacksmiths that's for sure... As far as the weapon goes there's no special effects..."

Killua nods "Well at least it's something..." I nod "Is there an item name at least?" Zephile chuckles "You're gonna to love it Guilty Thorn..." I smirk as Zephile hands it to me "Seriously..." Zephile nods "It suits you..."

I look at the weapon "Too bad I can't use it..." I reel it back "Alright let's see what this baby can do with my skill..." I attempt to stab my hand as Killua stops me "Hey dumbass it's already killed one person before we don't need another one!"

I frown as Killua snatches it out of my hand "It's not like I can die from being stabbed in the hand..." Killua chucks it to Zephile "Can you keep it away from this idiot!" Zephile looks shocked "Sure... Ok..."

We leave as Killua murmurs "You idiot..." I frown "You've made that pretty clear..." I smile at Killua "But at least it shows something..." Killua lifts an eyebrow "What?!" I smile lightly at Killua "You care about me..."

Killua blushes "Do not!" I object "Do too! Why else wouldn't you let me test the capabilities of the weapon?!" Killua pouts "I'm really tempted to kill you now..." I frown "After just saving me?! I don't think so! Just admit it you care if something happens to me..."

Killua pouts "Whatever..." I turn to Killua "Don't whatever me just admit it!" Killua yells "Alright I do!" He blushes a bit "Just a little... Just enough to care..." I smile "See was that hard?" Killua raises his hand to strike me down as he pulls back "I'm so going to kill you one day..."

I smirk "I like to see you try kill death... Hell, I would pay money to see that!" Killua smirks "Is someone getting a little cocky I could beat you with my hands tied around my back!" I frown "Yeah your probably right..." Killua slaps me across the back "Jeez at least try to defend yourself... I couldn't take you down that easily..."

I smile slightly " I guess I could... But thanks..." Killua smiles "I'll see you tomorrow bright and early!" I nod walking way to head back to home leaving me to think "That smile will melt my heart away... I want to kiss you again so badly... But... You won't let me..."


	9. A Murder Most Foul - Part 2

**Next morning**

I yawn tapping on Killua's hotel door "Killua..." I yawn into my hand tapping on the door louder "Killua!" I hear silence as I slam my fist on the door this time "KILLUA! Get your-" Killua opens the door wearing nothing but his boxer s "What?!"

If I was in the real world blood will trickle out of my nose right about now "Don't WHAT me! Your the one that told me to get up this early..." Killua pulls up the menu grumbling "How did you wake up on time?"

I tap the menu "There's an in-game alarm clock feature..." Killua snaps half awake "They included one?! Why didn't you tell me?" I look at him utterly confused "Sure... Oh hi Killua since we have to wake up early did you know there's an in game alarm clock feature..."

Killua blinks a couple of times "That was a stupid question... wasn't it?" I shake my head "It's just something that doesn't usually pop up into a statement..." Killua groans "Alright... I'm ready right now let's go..."

I eye up Killua "Ready for what...? To go have a shower? You're dressed more for sleep..." Killua looks down turning bright red. His completely awake as he punches me into the wall slamming the door shut "Why didn't you tell me?"

I whisper under my breath "Because honestly... That was a great view I had there... You've left nothing for imagination now..." Killua opens the door blushing madly "Alright, let's go!" I get up smiling "Killua..."

Killua turns to glare at me "What?!" I continue to smile giving him a thumbs up "You have a great body!" Killua blasts steam out of his ears "GOD! Your embarrassing..." He turns around walking away as I think "If that's your real body... Oh... My... God... Your fucken sexy in real life!"

Killua shivers suddenly "Someone's talking or thinking about me..." I smirk as he walks away none the wiser that I'm secretly fantasying about him.

**Time skip**

We hanging out at the cafe we visited last evening with Palm as Killua speaks up first "So... Palm... Have you ever heard of Menthuthuyoupi?" Palm grips the table so hard I thought she was going to snap it in half "I have... I heard of him a few months ago... He was in guild with Knov and I."

Killua looks in my direction as I nod "Look Palm... The weapon that we found at the site belongs to him we took it to an appraiser. Through him is how we found out about Menthuthuyoupi... Can you think of any reason for Menthuthuyoupi to want him dead?"

Palm nods "Yes... I could think of a 100 reasons..." She exhales "I should have mentioned this yesterday... Unfortunately it didn't come to my mind yesterday... It's something I've tried to remove from my mind... But now I'll tell you everything I know. I'll tell you of how our guild was split... When we formed them **The Hunting Ants** That was the name we choose 6 months ago we killed a rare monster it dropped a powerful ring that raises agility by 50 Some of us wanted to keep it while others wanted to sell it off..."

She sighs "Unfortunately we couldn't decide... So we put it to a vote five to three in selling it. Our leader Komugi took it to a large town on the front lines. She was going to sell it to a broker and was staying overnight. We waited forever... But she never came back... It wasn't until later that she had in fact died... Unfortunately we never found out how she died..."

I tap my finger to my cheek "No one will be dumb enough to leave a town with an item like that... Is it possible that it was a sleep PKer?"

Killua shakes his head "Too long ago! Sleep Pking was founded recently" I sigh "How could I forget... But we can't say it was a random attack either... The ring was the reason for her death... It had to be someone close to her... Which can only mean..."

Palm clenches her hands "That means one of us was the killer..." I sigh "How many are there?" Palm shoots me a look "Seven others..." I sigh "At least we found out our suspects." Killua looks at me "That means all that remains is finding who wanted to keep it..."

I nod "Well its more logical if she was targeted before she sold it." Killua nods "There's no other reason. How much do you know about Menthuthuyoupi?"

Palm responds "Well first of all he was the brother-in-law to Komugi. However I think it was just in game Komugi was a powerful tactician along with her husband Meruem. She was both intelligent and cunning while Meruem was a little on the crazy side but he was both kind and never sad. Menthuthuyoupi was a little overprotective of his young brother..."

Palm taps her cheek "Meruem and Komugi was a great combo... He, like his brother Meruem wanted to sell the ring... Knov was one of the people who wanted to keep it. I was also another one of them..."

We freak "Who's the third one? The other is a bard Shaiapouf... Last time I checked he was one the front lines with the Chimera Ants guild..." I scratch my chin "Shaiapouf... That name rings a bell..."

Killua nods "He's one of the supporting leaders of The Chimera Ants... He is a powerful warrior when it comes to the rapier..." I frown "Oh that guy... Isn't he a little crazy on the mental side..." I tap my head as Killua sighs "Yeah... But he is still skilled when it comes to dealing damage..."

Palm gawks "Do you really know him?" I shrug "Sort of... I've bumped into him here and there... When we're clearing bosses..." Palm grabs my hand "I need to talk to him right away! Can you lead me to him? If his on the front lines he most definitely hasn't heard about the murder... He needs to know! Before what happens to Knov happens to him as well..."

Killua nods "We can arrange that for you... I know someone as well in that guild... He should be able to help us out. Well go directly to the headquarters" I nod "Sounds good to me... But first we gotta make sure that she gets back to the inn... Palm... You must stay there seriously don't go anywhere until we get back!"

Palm nods "That's fine..."

**Time Skip**

We are walking through town as I sigh "Any idea how a murder like that could happen in a safe zone?"

Killua nods "Logically... I could think of 3 ways to take down the target. The first is through a fair duel... There could have been a bug that allows for different kinds of kill methods or... Use something that allows you to bypass the safe zones protection... A Skill... Hell even an item... Actually the more I think about it the third sounds stupid..."

I smile lightly "If you think about it the rules built into this game is fair for every player... Something like that is a considered a game breaker... Well rule breaker..." Killua nods "There is no way they would allow murders in safe zones..."

I nod seeing something on Killua's wrist hidden... A little black patch hidden behind a bandage wrapped around his hands. I want to ask Killua what it is but I decide against it.

Killua sighs "We will go tomorrow along with her... So how do you set the alarm in this game I don't want a repeat of this morning's events..." I nod pointing out to Killua how to set the clock as we head in for the night to sleep.

I sigh laying on my bed thinking about Killua's body. I scrunch my hair "Damn you...! Not only do you have a cute face... But if that's your real body damn... You must work out a lot... You probably even have your own gym... I wouldn't be too surprised since you're a Zoldyck... No wonder you gave the rich boy vibe when I first met you..."

I touch my cheeks realising they are flushed. I whisper under my breath "God damn it..." I sigh really loudly as I roll in my bed "Now I'm not going to sleep..."

**Next day - Shaiapouf's House**

Shaiapouf is acting very suspicious in front of us "Are you absolutely sure it was Youpi..." Palm nods as I respond "The guy I asked to identify it wouldn't lie to me..." Shaiapouf gets up yelling with tears in his eyes "Why would my own brother wait to kill us after so long... It's not like him! Unless... No there's no doubt about it he stole the ring! It has to be him... But how?"

Shaiapouf slams his hand on the table "Does Youpi want the three of us dead? Because we didn't want to sell the damn ring..." Shaiapouf frowns "Why would he come after us now..." Palm speaks up "Maybe Menthuthuyoupi made the spear for someone else from our guild? Maybe it was them who killed Knov..."

I catch Shaiapouf grit his teeth as Palm speaks up "Or maybe it was Komugi herself that came back for revenge..." Shaiapouf's eyes narrow as he looks up in terror. Palm continues "A player can't kill another player inside a safe zone... But something else... Like a ghost could..."

Palm gets up looking in shock "For the whole of last night I struggled to get an ounce of sleep... I was forced to stay up all night... Thinking..." Palm starts to scream "It was everyone's fault... Everyone in the guild is guilty of killing her! Her blood is on all our hands... Her life was cut short as soon as that ring dropped! We should have never voted! We should have listened to her!"

Palm backs away to the window sitting down as she speaks more calmly this time "Meruem was the only one that said we should leave the decision to Komugi... You see... His the only one of us who would ever think to avenge Komugi... He is the only one who would have the very right to avenge her!"

Shaiapouf freaks out with a somehow serious face "You have to be kidding... But why now... Why would anyone wait now to kill us? Palm... You can't be seriously ok with something like this... To think we're being killed through some vendetta!"

I hold Shaiapouf back as Palm goes wide eyed. She turns around with a knife in her back as we freak out. Palm falls out the windows as I run to grab her hand before she can fall.

I scream out her name as she hits the floor dispersing into bits of digital data. I grit my teeth looking around as I spot a cloaked figure standing on the roof tops. He runs as I yell out to Killua "Keep an eye on him!"

Killua frowns "Where you going?" I siphon through my inventory bringing out my crossbow "Hunting?" I jump through the window hearing Killua scream "Are you crazy!" I bolt along the roof tops loading my crossbow.

The person turns to me as I point my weapon at him. He proceeds to pull out a teleport crystal. I glare at him "Shit!" I fire off the bow as the system activates stopping my attack. He starts to whisper as a bell tolls disrupting my thoughts.

He vanishes as I sigh "Damn it... He could be anywhere!"

**Time Skip**

I make my way back to the room sighing as soon as I open the door Killua aims his claws at me "You damn idiot! What were you thinking..." I flinch "Bad timing... I could come back later..." Killua sighs "Just tell me what happened already..."

I close the door shaking my head "He got away... I was going to attempt to read his lips but the bell toll disrupted me... He teleported off somewhere so he could be anywhere but... He left this." I show Killua the weapon that Killed Palm "I don't get how this could have happened! The system is supposed to protect players inside inns... If anything she should have been safe in here!"

I slam my fist against the wall as the message **Immortal object** pops up I sigh "And now I can't get aggressive..." Shaiapouf speaks up "That can't be possible... That robe belonged to Komugi! There's no way it's possible... To think a Ghost has come back to kill people..."

He chuckles like a crazy mad man as I sigh "It can't be a ghost... Someone is using a weakness in the system to kill! There's no other way these murders can happen in a safe zone...! I just know it!"


	10. A Murder Most Foul - Part 3

We sigh sitting on the bench as I think "Must not cuddle up to Killua... MUST NOT CUDDLE UP TO KILLUA!" Killua sighs snapping me out of my thoughts "Oh... Just one thing after another... Just what should I be thinking now?"

I think in my head "Certainly not what I'm thinking... You in my arms! It's like God put you on this earth to test my sexuality and my self control... Damn it and now his naked in my head again..." Killua turns to me "Do you think that really was Komugi? After two mysterious deaths it's starting to sound really possible..."

I groan "Unless Komugi looked like a guy... Highly doubt it... To top things off it couldn't be a ghost I bet my virginity on it! Think about it why would a ghost need to teleport crystal? A... Teleport... Crystal..."

Killua blinks "You're betting your virginity on it...?" I sigh "If I win the bet I get to keep it... If I lose... looks like I'm going to get lucky!" Killua snickers "So who's going to get lucky..." I tap my cheek "I don't know..."

I think "The guy sitting two feet away from me..." Killua pulls out something handing it to me "Go ahead..." I look at Killua slightly interested "Oh you got me a present... How lucky I am I...?" Killua glares at me "Just eat it! It's not like I holding it out for you to look at it..."

I smirk thinking "My eyes are focused elsewhere..." Killua frowns "Are you going to keep looking like an idiot... Or are you going to take it?" I smile "Thanks..." I unwrap it seeing a sandwich as Killua speaks up "You better eat it before it breaks... It's durability is almost zero..."

I smile widely as I take a bite. Killua lifts an eyebrow at me as I smile looking at it "There's no words that I can use to describe this..." Killua blushes as I continue to munch on the sandwich "How the hell did you manage to find time to get some lunch..."

Killua sighs "I had a gut instinct that we wouldn't have time for lunch... So this morning I was busy packing these... Until you showed up!" I turn to Killua surprised "Wow... You certainly know how to impress someone... besides being the second in-command and flaunting your skills around... Where did you manage to buy these..."

Killua frowns "You can't buy these..." I look confused at Killua as he smiles looking at his "I made them... Yeah I can cook... Big deal..." I look at Killua mortified as he frowns "Are they that bad..." I look stunned at him "Actually the opposite... You should open a restaurant... You could make a killing off these..."

Killua blushes as I laugh a little bit dropping my sandwich. The sandwich shatters as I look in shock "No...! Killua's delicious cooking..." Killua glares at me as I correct myself "I mean No... My lunch!"

Killua chuckles "You should have spent more time eating rather than talking..." I drop to the floor almost in tears as Killua looks confused at me "Are you crying over a sandwich because that's pretty funny..."

I come to a realisation thinking "Wait a sec... I've seen this pattern before..." Killua speaks up "You know-" I hold out my hand to him "Quiet I just had an epiphany!" Killua lifts an eyebrow "You discovered the meaning to life from a destroyed sandwich..."

I shake my head "No... But it gave me an idea! Think about it we never really saw anything!" Killua frowns "You're making little to no sense now..." I shake my head "We thought we did! But in reality we were seeing something else... I was right... And now I get to keep my virginity because of that..."

Killua snickers as I sigh thinking "Next time Killua..." I continue "The game never allowed killing in a safe zone! There's no weapons or exploits that allows you to bypass the rules!" Killua swallows his sandwich whole "They're alive!"

I nod "Yep they're ok... Both Palm and Knov... Inside safe zones... Players HP doesn't deplete to zero but the durability of an object does... Just like that sandwich..." I think "Beautiful delicious sandwich..."

Killua blinks "What?" I sigh "Out of Knov's armour the spear was sticking out... However it wasn't draining his HP rather it was draining the durability of his armour..." Killua touches his chin "That means his body didn't disintegrate his..."

I interject "His armour was stripped clean leaving him bare for the world to see..." I think "Just like you this morning..." I continue to speak out loud "And at the very last second his armour durability was expired... Knov used a crystal to teleport out of his armour..."

I frown "Sure... It looks the same as a player dying... The only thing is he never died!" Killua looks over to me "What about Palm?" I think out loud "Hmm... The same thing the dagger was rigged to her back the whole time think about it? Did she ever turn around?"

Killua sighs "You're right..." I nod "I know I am she made sure to check her armour durability while she was talking... When it got down to zero all she had to do was act as though she got hit by a dagger thrown from outside the window..."

Killua nods after he realises something "Hold on then who were you chasing?" I shrug "Knov I guess... They were buddies together they used this method so they could fake their own deaths and figure out who was the real culprit. Getting people to think they got murdered in a safe zone was a calculated twist!"

Killua sighs "They were just trying to draw out the real murderer for Komugi... And expose them... The only way to find out for sure is by faking their deaths and then creating an illusionary avenger!"

I murmur "That leaves Shaiapouf... He was their target probably since the beginning... Hey Killua do you still have Palm on your friends list?" Killua checks "Yeah she's still there... She's currently on floor 19... A small hill? A bit further out of town..."

I nod "That's it then... They can deal with it... Well our job is down now you think about it. Wouldn't you agree?" Killua nods "Mm hmm!"

We decide to have dinner at a restaurant as I smile thinking "Damn... It must be my lucky day..." I sigh "Looks like we got played by Palm... Although I don't mind..." I smile at Killua thinking in my head "I got to spend more time with you..."

Killua sighs with a frown "Sadly me too... Hey, If that was you in the guild and a super rare item drops... What would you have done?" I smile at Killua thinking "I would have given it to you..." I blink a couple of times thinking "Shit! I'm over thinking things here say something!"

I speak up "Honestly... Perplexed... Finders keepers or give it to the person that needs it most... I guess. If we were a guild of two members. Honestly I would give it to you... Because you'll put it to better use. But Since I'm solo... I don't have to worry about such things..."

Killua blushes "Thanks... I guess... In the guild I am in, the person who finds it gets to keep it..." I look up "Interesting..." Killua nods "That's just how we roll in our guild... I guess it's the same as in HO... Hunter's Online... When an rare item drops it isn't reported unless of course they open their big fat gob and blurt it out..."

I nod "Just like how people flaunt their V-card like it's a present waiting to be given... My god at school all I heard was bro I lost my Virginity to that girl over there... She's a slut! Don't care still got laid! And they would high five..."

Killua gawks at me as I respond "What? It's just no annoying... You would think that shit gets old after a while! But if high school finishes and you still have it your considered a... What's the word..."

I click my fingers trying to remember "An outcast..." Killua sits there mortified as I sigh "The point I'm trying to make is when someone finds a rare item they treat it the same as a V-card. It's like they found the Holy Grail or something..."

Killua coughs "Anyways... What we do in the guild is so nobody can horde stuff... We work out who gets what ahead of time... There's also the guild I'm in gives the concept of marriage real meaning..."

I turn pale thinking "Oh god... My crush is talking to me about marriage... This isn't going to end well..." Killua sighs "Think about it if you get married you have to share your item storage... And if your single you get to hide whatever you want... But when you're married good luck..."

I smile "I think sharing your items with the one you love is the best thing you can do... No secrets and you get to get it's both romantic and productive..." Killua grins "You just want to dump your junk on someone!"

Our food is brought over as I smile "So... Um... how many people have you gotten married to?" Killua looks mortified at me as I smirk "Oh so you're still single like me... huh?" Killua smiles as he quickly grabs the knife pointing at me "Open your mouth like that again and I'll permanently cut it off!"

I push the chair back to defend myself "Sorry! You get lots of people-woman going after you so you must have been married a lot of times by now..." Killua hair flows up as he emits a sinister aura "And what are you implying now... Hmm..."

I look shocked at him "Put down the knife and I'll tell you..." Killua lays down the knife smiling evilly as I sigh "I'm just saying with your good looks..." Killua blushes as I continue "Your smile... Body... Hair... Eyes... Personality... When you're not point knifes at them... Can be a really strong magnet for you..."

Killua smiles with cheeks so red you would assume his a tomato or cherry "I think it's more practical..." I lift an eyebrow being caught off guard "Practical...?" I respond confused "Killua nods still flushed "Everything is in front of you because of the common storage..."

I flinch as Killua looks at me "What?" I scratch my chin "No way... If your spouse dies... Who gets the items?" Killua blinks confused "What are you on about now?" I sigh "Item storage is shared right? So when a partner dies what happens to their stuff?"

Killua scratches his cheek "If we go by Meruem and Komugi... If one dies... Well Meruem gets the items..." Killua flinches as I smile "Bingo! That means Meruem has the ring... and not the killer... It's been sitting there the whole time..."

Killua blinks "That means-" I interject "It was never stolen in the first place..." Killua blinks a couple of times "Wow~ Zephile was right we do finish each other's sentences..."

I turn red in the cheeks as I attempt to distract myself "Still the time it was stolen, if we think about it Meruem was stealing it the minute he put his plan into action... Which means..." I point at Killua "You get Meruem and I'll go tell the others who the real culprit is!"

**Time Skip**

I'm riding the horse to the location as the horse swings up startled. I fall on my butt rubbing it "That's gonna leave a mark..." I look up as some cloaked figures before me "Looks like theirs a party started here and I wasn't invited..."

I slap the horse as it runs away I draw my weapon "So you're the infamous Laughing Coffins... Now what are you going to do with the guest of honour?"


	11. A Murder Most Foul - Part 4

I stop a couple of meters away "I have a question for you... Is it ok if I invite 30 members from the assault team..." One of them grins as I spot a green tear on his left cheek and red star on right "Oh~ That sounds fun..."

I drop my weapon to the floor as I stare at the one in the middle who seems to be either completely uninterested or extremely focused. The person with the tattoos on his face draws his weapon "Would you be interested in-"

His cut off by the leader clicking his fingers "Hisoka! I would like to keep the hassles to a minimum... And we weren't paid for over time!"

The person who was aiming his weapon at me sighs "You're no fun..." They walk past me as the man in the middle stops to whisper at me "Tell my little brother that he should come back... We miss him..."

I look at him confused as he responds quiet relaxed "I've been seeing you with him... I assume you know who I'm talking about?" He walks of before I could ask him who he is, but they had already left the site. I sigh "Hisoka Eh~ I wonder who he was referring to?"

I turn to Palm, Shaiapouf and Knov "It's nice to see you alive and kicking... Palm..." Knov sighs "There goes our plan..." Palm nods "I know it's hard to believe but I planned on tell you the truth after the outcome of our plan..."

Knov sighs "Tricking you was the only way we could have gotten help from one of the higher league members... Also it help you knew Shaiapouf..." Shaiapouf groans after getting up "Cazark... I thank you for saving me... But how did you manage to figure things out? Or more importantly how did you know about those attackers being here?"

I sigh "Actually that was a surprise for me too... Although I do have questions for you Palm and Knov... You asked Menthuthuyoupi to make the weapons but does Meruem actually know about the plan?"

Palm nods "We ask Meruem for help however he directed us more to Menthuthuyoupi seeing as his skills were insufficient..." Knov sighs "Not before having to beg for a couple of hours..." Palm nods "He was more focused on Komugi living a peaceful afterlife and not to be dragged around like someone's play thing..."

Knov sighs "However Menthuthuyoupi did forge the weapons for us after we told him that Meruem was ok with it..." I nod thinking "Something's not right here... Facts point to Meruem being the culprit but... Shaiapouf has a sense of hidden agendas..."

I sigh "Well I think Meruem was a little more worried about the fake Pking drawing attention..." I proceed to tell them what Killua and I discussed as Shaiapouf freaks "It can't be Meruem... That means it would have been his instructions... That means... He killed Komugi..."

I think "I'm starting to seriously doubt that..." I object "If he was going to kill her he would have payed off a red player to get the job done..." Palm freaks "But for him to kill her why would he go through all that trouble to help us out!"

I sigh "Did you no explain to him you're plan in detail... If I were to guess he could bury the ring incident with it... And all witnesses once and for all..." I think "However something ticks me off they weren't payed for overtime..."

I speak up "In any case all he would need to do is sit back and wait for all of it to blow over... You've been set up like pigs to the slaughter..."

Shaiapouf murmurs "He hired them because he knew we would be here..." I nod feeling a little bit confused "Yeah... But if I we're to guess it was the same bunch sent after Komugi..." Killua walks out of the shadows "And here is the star of the show Meruem..."

Killua walks with Meruem in front of him slightly peeved but somehow calm and relaxed. I point to Meruem "I guess we can ask the true culprit right now..." Meruem looks disgusted at me "It's been a long time... Since we've been together. I would say the weather is great but I don't think fog is considers perfect weather..."

Palm speaks up "Was it you who actually planned all of this...?" Meruem nods "Planned yes..." Palm yells "Why did you kill Komugi?!" Meruem sighs "Kill... no..." Shaiapouf grits his teeth as I smirk "The killer is here... However I think we know who he really is..."

Killua lifts an eyebrow as I motion for him to put down his weapon. Meruem looks at Shaiapouf "Pouf... Was the real mastermind..." Shaiapouf freaks out "But- But- I-" Meruem lifts a hand "I've known you've been the killer for a long time... Why do you think I kicked you out of the guild in the first place?"

Meruem shoots a disturbed look at him "Komugi was both my wife here and in the real world... I've known for a long time you've disliked her and when you found out that if we die here we die in real life as well... You just had to wait for the right opportunity..."

Shaiapouf kneels "But you deserved that item more than anyone she had no right to put it to the vote and to think both Pitou and Youpi agreed to sell it off..."

Meruem glares at Shaiapouf "Because they knew me better than you... they actually have sat down and spoken to her unlike you... You never once spoke to her to see why I actually care about her in the first place... But!"

Meruem stays silent for a few moments before speaking up "You are my brother and I cannot and will not kill family... I care about you as much as I care about her... The news of her death hit me harder than all of you combined but I knew one thing she would be sad to see me hold onto the past... That's when I decided to disband the whole guild and choose to help others instead..."

Meruem points to Shaiapouf "Which brings me to this whole situation... I'm here because I chose not to rat you out... Youpi and Pitou both don't know about this as well because I chose not to tell them the most... It would have split the family like a river through the valley..."

Shaiapouf slams his hands against the floor "But How I hid it so well!" Meruem smiles lightly "It's because your my brother... That is how I found out... I know you better than you know me... If you ever found love believe me when I say this you will fight tooth and nail for the one you care about..."

Killua sighs "Well this changed it looks like we were wrong about the hold scenario..." I shake my head "I suspected Shaiapouf... But at the time I suspected that he knew something that could change the whole scenario... The truth was that it was his secret in disguise he came here in hopes of finding a way to break out of this."

I lift a finger "When the leader of the laughing Coffin-" Killua tenses as I continue noticing his panicked motions "He said specifically said **that they weren't paid for overtime...** It tipped me off... But Shaiapouf was calm and relaxed during the whole ordeal..."

Meruem steps up to Shaiapouf "Please leave us alone... You've done so much already and this concerns us more than you. I would like to ask you if you can leave us in peace to deal with this on our own..." I nod taking "That's fine with us..." Meruem picks up Shaiapouf slinging him over like a sack of potatoes.

He walks away with Knov and Palm following behind him. Palm smiles waving good bye to us as I turn to look at the grave site. Dawn breaks as I yawn "That took longer than I expected..." Killua murmurs "Say it was you and you married someone... And later on you found they had a side to them that you didn't know about... How would you feel?"

I sweat "O... M... G... Killua you're not making this any better for yourself and myself..." I smile at Killua "That's a stupid question... I would still love them..." Killua flinches as I continue "Think about it... I'm not really considered as one of the **wanted** types... And for me to even be in a loving relationship like that I wouldn't really mind. I would just find a way to work with it... No matter how ridiculous it is..."

Killua blinks at me "That was the most unexpected answer I would have gotten out of you to-date..." My heart thumps on the word date as I flinch "Well I'm full of surprises... You know..." I smile awkwardly at Killua thinking "Stop asking questions about marriage to me... It's not something I should be asked by you..."

I come to a realisation "Killua..." Killua looks at me "Hmm?" I gulp not knowing what to expect as an answer "You were the guild leader of the Laughing Coffin... weren't you?" Killua flinches "What makes you say that?"

I quote "The acting guild leader of the Laughing Coffins said that I should tell his little brother to come back... And that he is sorely missed by the guild..." Killua sighs "I guess my secret has been found out... So what are you going to do now?"

I turn to Killua smiling "Nothing at all..." Killua blinks "Why?!" I frown "I'm going to use your last question to my advantage if you found out something your lover had a hidden secret-" Killua flinches as I continue "In this case lover being best friend! Would you still be beside them...?"

I nod at Killua "Yes I would..." I think on the side "But only with you! I couldn't do that with anyone else. I don't consider you a friend or a best friend I consider you as someone more than that some who's special to me... Someone who means the world for me... Someone who may never realise that ever..."

Killua murmurs touching his chin "So you not going to black mail me..." I frown "With **what**? Killua would you go out on a date with me..." I clench my mouth shut as Killua looks mortified at me.

_Fuck, Fuck, Fuck What to do? What to do? LIE!_

I chuckle a bit "Like my joke?" Killua frowns "It's a little messed up..."

_Fuck you!_

I smile "Well it was the first thing that popped into my head... Honestly I've got nothing to ask from you..."

_Except your love..._

"In any case... If you want to give me something to keep my mouth shut by all means go for it but... There's nothing you could-"

Killua blurts out "How about a kiss?"

I gulp "K-K-Kiss...?" Killua nods "Though it is my first and I don't know how well it would be..." I feel like a large bolder hits me hard "Your first?!"

_I stole his first kiss?_

I murmur "If you're ok with it... I don't see why not..."

Killua smiles walking up to me as he grabs my mouth "Breath a word about this to anyone and I'll kill you..."

I nod my head waiting a few moments as Killua walks away "What happened?"

Killua smirks "I lied I'm not kissing a guy! EVER! But if you do tell anyone I said that or I used to belong to the Laughing Coffins... I'll kill you!"

I flinch looking depressed...

_Ever..._

I sigh "Alright I'm going to black mail you!" Killua turns around pissed "What?!" I speak firmly "Why did you create a guild that was designed to kill people..."

Killua glares at me for a few moment before sighing "I didn't..." Killua murmurs "The guild was built so we could look death in the face and laugh at it... If we die here... we die over there... But we would fight on the higher floors never giving up and laughing at this game in the face... Then my brother Illumi took over... He swung everyone into a frenzy enticing them with sweet words to kill others... I left and broke my contacts with them..."

I point at his wrist "Is that why you still have the tattoo?" Killua covers his arm "It's in respect to my original idea... I won't kill anyone for amusement no matter how **fun** it is to them..." Killua walks away as I turn back to the grave noticing we're not alone.

I grab Killua's arm as he frowns "What?!" I point at the grave site as he stands just as mortified as me. Komugi or the ghost of Komugi stands there smiling as she opens her eyes. She opens her mouth to speak but no words come out.

I can just read her lips as she says **It's not a game... Or reality...**

I blink as she vanishes as if she was never there to begin with. I look completely confused at Killua repeating her words "It's not a game... Or reality..." Killua turns to me smiling "You know what...? Why don't you friend me..."

I blink confused at his statement as Killua smiles "It's stupid not to after what we've done..." I blink opening the menu "Sure..."

My heart thumps again as I send a friend notification to Killua.

He accepts it walking away smiling "Since we are in the assault team it will help to share information... But don't expect to be partying with me any time soon... I've dealt with you enough for one life time... While we at it let's go back and get something to eat..."

I'm completely lost for words as I smile "Sounds good to me..."


	12. A Date with Killua?

Months travel by as I smirk "A lot has changed..."

Killua has opened up to me and we can strike normal conversation. Even though I really want to be more to him but I settle with what I can get. He made jokes often about my attire so he recommended me to apparently the best seamstress Machi.

It costed me a fortune but it's one bad arse cloak. It not only increase my hide skill but it gives a boost to agility by 56, the **Cursed Cloak of the Nightstalker**.

Also I've finally been able to use the weapon I flogged from the 50th floor boss **Cryptmaker, Legacy of suffering**. I also got another weapon from the 58 floor **Death Crown, Dark Blade of Timeless Battles**.

It may slow down my attack with a major decrease in agility but it certainly deals some damage 1250 - 1600 with a major kick in strength by 120 at a loss of 63 in agility.

Thanks to my cloak I was able to increase my Crossbow skill quickly it just took a couple of thousand arrows. It's a little higher than my curved sword style but at least it's something I can use out hunting.

I'm supposed to be going on a date with Killua but in reality it's more of a meet up.

**Time Skip**

I groan "Killua... I wonder if I could get a better Kusarigama than this..." Killua lifts an eyebrow "But you only got that on level 50... and then there's the weapon you flogged on level 58 you hoarder!" I chuckle "Says the guy who still has the twin Katars Ripper and Reaper!"

Killua smirks "Well when you find blades like this you'll be surprised how good they are. Actually a guy made it for me... It's really durable and I recently saw him to upgrade it to level 40." I smile "Wow~ level forty... must be on par with my Cryptmaker..."

Killua frowns "Are you dishing my weapons?" I smile "No... It's just you've got these badass Katars and I've got just this... Chain sickles..." Killua smirks "You're the one that uses them not me..." I nod as Killua continues "I've seen you fight and it suits you..."

I turn to Killua "How?" Killua smirks "Well you fight all over the place like an untamed pet... Your acrobatics skill gives you the advantage since I've see you swing it constantly... Hell I was impressed when you disarmed a foe and actually pulled the chain killing it just as quickly as you disarmed it..."

I smile from being praised by Killua "It was a pain learning that! The skill requires a decent amount of agility... You have to flick and pull at the right time or you can actually hurt yourself... Believe me it was not fun after doing it 28 times..."

Killua laughs at me "I can see you accidently stabbing yourself..."

I nod "You have to learn to throw the weapon... Releasing and catching it was the tricky part for me..." I smirk "But thanks to my acrobatics skill if I mess up I just swing around redirecting the flow of a weapon... It's like using yo-yos the only difference is they can hurt a lot more..."

Killua nods smiling "I guess so I could send you to the guy I get my weapon upgrades from..." I smile "I would love that!" Killua smiles "His located on the river side on the 48th floor in town. It's called **The Green Smith.**"

I laugh a bit "What a unique name for a shop..." Killua nods "Yeah I said the same thing but he got all peeved and said it was simple..." I interject "But why Green?" Killua taps his cheek "Cause he likes green..."

I smile "Thanks for the tip. I'll go in and see him after this... So how's your sister going?" Killua groans "Why can you two ask each other Alluka's asking for you and you're asking for her... I'm not a go to guy when you want to ask about each other!"

I frown "I want to know about her from you because I just love listening to your voice..." Killua blushes "Shut up! And just talk to each other" I smirk "Why would I when I can talk to you... Unless... Your jealous that I want to talk about someone else to you..."

Killua groans "Not you too!" I smile wildly "Who else talks about me?" Killua groans "Kurapika... Gon here and there... Alluka is constantly asking "About you and what our relationship is... Don't know why but I have to keep constantly tell her that we are just friends..."

I smile being crushed once again on the inside "That's nice! We could be consider best friends. Hell even brothers since we drive each other up the wall me more than you..." I think "Or Lovers... Hopefully..."

I grin as Killua objects "That is the reason why we are just friends cause you drive me up the wall..." I poke Killua "Oh you love it..." Killua groans "I can't love it... The only thing I like about you is you're fighting style its cool..."

I smirk "I could think of a good whip joke... but fortunately for you I'm not going to... I think you're already whipped as it is..." Killua glares at me as I smile "What...? Am I wrong you have to follow the guild rules while I traverse the vast endless world keeping all rare items I find... It's a pain to hold everything but... At last I make a lot of Col..."

Killua frowns "But you're always out there alone... Why would you want to be like that?" I turn to Killua "I noticed a common trait while playing games I have a tendency to get everyone in the group killed... That's why I fly the solo flag... However I'm down for a group of no more than 2 people... At least I know I can protect my partner or team members... But when it comes to a raid where there's more than four if I'm something other than damage... Shit usually goes poorly..."

Killua hums "So that's why you like to be a sad loner..." I frown "You would too if you've cause 256 raid wipes..." Killua taps my shoulder "You saved my sister in the forest did you not..."

I look up at Killua as he continues "I thank you for that... I should have been there for her but she said she'll be ok when I saw she was in trouble I attempted to rush to her side but who did I find instead?! You towering over her reeling in your weapon... She was crying and I was going to beat the shit out of you but instead you held out a hand to her, not knowing that she was in fact my sister..."

I nod "That's right... Killua... Zoldyck..." Killua looks mortified "How?" I smile at him "She gave away a hint... I just happened to guess it. She could have lied and said I was wrong and I would have been none the wiser..."

Killua frowns "Damn it..." I murmur "Daniel Darkscryer..." Killua looks at me "Who's that?" I smile "That's my real name..." Killua nods "Wait your dad wouldn't happen to be Vastorie..." I look at Killua "It depends... What did he do?"

Killua smiles "His a big time earner at the company..." I smile "That's him..." Killua smirks "His also a ladies' man..." I sigh "Unfortunately that's also him..." I murmur "I'll tell Nathaniel that later..." Killua lifts an eyebrow at me "Who's that?"

I murmur "My other dad..." Killua has a wide shit eating grin on his face "I knew it... At first I didn't believe Alluka because of the fact I knew you were prone to lying but after hearing it from the horse's mouth... It's true..."

I frown "So what? I have two dads..." Killua smiles "I don't care I just knew he was putting on a manly front... So who's the mother figure?" I smirk "Vastorie..." Killua grins "So everything he does is a lie no wonder his so good in the financial depart... He can talk you into giving him your wallet..."

I look shocked at Killua "What?!" Killua smiles nodding "His a big time earner in the company... Although he acts straight... I knew he had a secret life and to my surprise a child..." I grit my teeth "That rat bastard... Raking in cash and acting all poor I'm going to kill him!"

Killua looks confused at me as I sigh "His a cheapskate..." Killua nods "I know... I kind of saw that coming... Just didn't expect that reaction..." Killua taps his cheek "Actually you remind me of him... You give off that Joker vibe..."

I sigh "I get that a lot..." I look at the floor as I feel something touch my cheek I look up at Killua "Did you just kiss me...?" Killua turns red "No!" I lift an eyebrow as he responds "I poked your cheek..."

I respond a little bit disappointed "Oh... What you want?" Killua pinches my cheek "I have some prior engagements with my sister... You should go to the shop. I'm sure he can make something good for you!"

Killua gets up to leave as I stop "Hey... Why is it you keep referring to Alluka as a girl..." Killua groans "What did I tell you?!" I frown "Don't tell anyone! I know but I'm asking you why you do it?"

Killua lifts an eyebrow "Why...?" I sigh respond "Well you could be an asshole and refer to Alluka as a guy but you don't... Why?" Killua sighs "Because she is! I've known her for most of my life and it doesn't matter how many times she is referred to as a **he** I always correct them... Because it's what she is on the inside... Alluka is a girl on the inside... It's what she is..."

I nod "I thought so... I referred to Alluka as a girl when I first met her... But she never corrected me so when I saw **that** I was mind boggled... And then when you barged in you were the final straw... So I was like fuck it Alluka's a girl! Although I think she should wear longer skirts... No miniskirts! So she can avoid that from happening again..."

Killua nods as I speak up "Tell her I said hi... Also stay safe Killua..." Killua smiles at me "You too! Stay safe..." I nod as I stay seated where I am. As soon as Killua leaves I smile touching my cheek "I wish that was a kiss... I would kiss him back..."

I sigh getting up as I dust my coat off "Alright... Time to see The Green Smith let's see if he can get me an upgraded weapon to replace the weapon I found on the Ninth Floor... A weapon on floor fifty and a Ninth floor item is a major gap for my secret skill... I'm still at a loss for how I got it... Duel weapons... I wonder what Killua would think if he saw me wielding two weapons... Would he think I'm cool?"

I tap my cheek "He does wield two weapons as well... I wonder if his got the skill as well? But their more fisticuffs... So his skill in martial arts must be pretty high... Though sometimes I see him using his feet as well... So his probably better than me..."

I sigh getting up "He is better than me though... Why would he ever look at me in that way..."

I make my way over to The Green Smith located on floor 48.


	13. Two blades, One Quest

I walk in the store browsing "Oh... This guy is pretty good... He last a large variety..." I hear a voice "Hi! Welcome to The Green Smith how can I help you..." I turn around slowly "Yeah someone recommended me here and I was wondering if-"

I stop dead in my tracks "GON?" Gon frowns "Yeah..." I point at him "Your the Green Smith..." Gon smiles widely "Of course how you been?" I smile slightly "Good..." I sigh "Anyways... I'm looking for a replacement weapon... Can you help me out?"

Gon smile "Custom or in stock?" I tap my cheek "I prefer custom... But if you have something better I'll take that..." Gon smiles "Show me what you've got! I'll see if I can match it..." I unhook my weapon handing it to Gon "Whoa... was not expecting this... Let's see... What it's got... Whoa this is the **Cryptmaker**... Hmm..."

Gon picks up a weapon from behind his shelf "Try this!" I hold he weapon "Hmm..." I swing it a couple of times "It feels weird..." Gon frowns "Probably because you're used to your weapon..."

I smirk "Can I test the capabilities of the weapon?" Gon smiles "Sure... I've got-" I grab my weapon as I slam Gon's weapon into mine shattering it into a thousand pieces as I frown "I was not... expecting that..."

Gon smile turns into a frown "How could you destroy one of my best weapons!" I turn to Gon "How was I to know yours was going to shatter on impact! I would have thought yours would rebound or something..."

Gon slams his desk with his fist destroying it in the process "Are you saying that you though my weapon was week?" I murmur "Like your desk...? Yeah..." Gon freaks out "Your paying for that!" I frown "The sword or your desk?"

Gon pouts "Both..." I sigh as Gon points out "I can make better weapons than that!" I smirk "Is that so?" Gon nods "With the right materials I could make a weapon that puts yours to shame!" I grin "Is that so... I would pay big money for that!"

Gon holds out his hand "Alright but you are going to help me make it!" I sigh "Fine... What you need?" Gon smile "First we need the metal for it..." I nod "Good go point it out for me and I'll go get it now!"

Gon's smile widely "I would but..." He scratches his chin "It's located on floor 55 the western part of the map. The Dragon there has a hunger for crystals... and the metal only drops up to players who are a master smith..."

I frown "You got to be shitting me... Baby sitting duty... Oh..." Gon pouts "I have you know I'm an excellent two-hand mace wielder!" I groan "Seriously... Who did I have to piss of to endure this type of hell..."

Gon smirks "Me..." I scratch my chin "Alright... I'll play your game!" I hold out my hand "We're partying until this weapon is made... Deal?" Gon shakes my hand "Deal!" I turn around as Gon stops me "Did you join Kurapika's Guild yet?" I turn around slowly glaring at Gon "Mention guild again... and I will seriously throw you thought the front door all the way to level 55!"

Gon puts up his hands in self defence "Ok... Ok... But did you?" I sigh in frustration before retorting "NO!" Gon pull out his weapon from behind the shelf "Alright let's go..." I look at Gon's massive weapon "That looks heavy..."

Gon frowns "Eh? It's pretty light to me..." I hold out my hand "Can I see it?" Gon smiles "Sure..." He hands it to me as I almost drop it "Pretty light my ass! It's easily over 250 kg!" I throw it back to Gon as he catches it "Eh... But it's light to me..."

I sigh walking away.

**Time Skip**

We stand in a crystal field as I look over the area "Alright Gon here is how it's going to go down... I don't care how good you are! I'll take care of the boss while you stay behind cover! Got it?!" Gon whines "But why~?"

I groan "Gon... I'm a higher level and I can deal with bosses on my own thank you very much! I don't care how good you are I can deal with this on my own!" Gon sighs "Alright..." I hear a growl "Alright! His here I'll deal with the boss you do whatever you need to do to get the item... After I made sure it's safe!"

Gon nods as he runs to hide behind some of the crystals. A large crystal dragon reveals himself growling at me as I pull out my weapon "Alright... Give me your best shot!" The dragon starts up his attack as I swing my weapon in a circular motion.

The Dragon uses a breath attack as I swing my weapon in front deflecting it's attack. I bolt of under the Dragon as I flick out my weapon pulling back to make it latch on the creature. I pull back the weapon so I can jump higher as I swing it around hitting it twice in the face.

I smirk hooking the blade again onto the target so can move around it's back. As Soon as I reach it's back I pull out the weapon slashing off it's arm. I hear Gon whistle loudly as I grit my teeth "What did I tell you!" The Dragon faces Gon as I throw out the weapon wrapping around the Dragon's throat tugging hard as it's thrown off its attack, destroying the crystals around the area!

I swing around taking off It's wing as I bring it back wiping off its other wing. I latch the blade to its back as it drops to the floor unable to fly. Just as I'm about to land the final attack Gon comes in swinging destroying the creature with a wide grin.

I frown "Kill stealer..."

Gon smiles as he picks up a crystal "At least we got the item now..." I sigh as Gon picks up other crystal pieces "You do realise that's dragon digested food..." Gon nods "I know..."

I point out "Which later becomes dragon faeces..." Gon nods again "I know..." I smile "Just making sure..."

**Time skip**

We're back at Gon's work shop as he heats the crystal "So you want a weapon similar or better than yours right?" I nod "That would be great!" Gon takes a deep breath as he slams the crystal a couple of times. The crystal starts to shape into a sickle ending in a thick chain and shackle.

He cheeks the time "Last Words..." I respond "For what?" Gon chuckles "It's the name of the weapon... It's also known as the Piercer of Ended Dreams... It's got similar damage... An increase to both Strength and Agility more in Agility and a side increase to Running speed..."

I smile "Cool~" Gon smirks "Well go ahead and try it!" I swing the blade a couple of times "Perfect! So how much will this bad boy cost?"

Gon smiles "Well... There's the weapon you broke... The table-" I interject "You broke!" Gon nods as he continues "All together 500,000 Col!" I groan as Gon interject "1,000,000 without a discount! The discount is valid as long as you come back to me for repairs and upgrades!"

I sigh "Alright you have a deal..." I pull up the menu trading the amount Gon asks as Killua bursts in "Yo! Gon what's... up?" Killua shoots me a look as I grumble "What did I do?" Killua jumps down smiling "Nothing yet... So were you able to make this doofus a great weapon?"

I frown "Hey If anyone is a doofus... It's this guy!" I point at Goon as he freaks "Eh?" I grumble "This idiot decided to come out when I warned him not to! And as I was just about to kill the target this guy decided to kill steal at the very last second!"

Gon grumbles "But I kinda have to or it won't drop the Crystal Ingot..." I frown "Now you tell me! Why didn't you say so earlier?! I was about to kill it making us have to wait for it to re-spawn again!"

Gon smiles "Because it's more fun that way..." I gawk at Gon as Killua speaks up pulling his arm across Gon shoulder "His always ridiculous! You should see what his like when we're levelling..." While Killua has his eyes closed laughing I shoot Gon a major Death glare as he speaks up "Are you two dating or something?"

I smile as Killua freaks out "Eh?! NO! NO? NO!" Gon speaks up "But Cazark-" I cut him off with another glares as he changes posture "It's just you two seem to be together and when I'm caught out taking girls on dates... I usually get the same look..."

Killua gawks "Eh? You've dated girls before?" Gon nods "Yeah... they are usually older though... I call them fanatics..." I grumble "I call them cougars..." Killua frowns "Why does everyone assume we are a couple?!"

I touch my fingers "One... We've been seen together a lot... Two... We're on the assault team! Three... We're-" Killua cuts me off "Finishing each other's sentences!" I smirk "See you stole the words right out of my mouth!"

Killua pouts blushing "Hey it's only happen a couple of times..." I frown "Only just forty times to-date forty-one if you count now..." Killua grumbles "What can I say great minds think alike..." I grumble "You know who else finish each other's sentences... Lovers!"

Killua objects blushing madly "Best friends also do too!" I nod "Yeah... People in a bromance usually have that perk..." Killua objects "We're not having a **Bromance** or in one!" I frown "Whatever you say..."

Gon lifts a finger "Seriously... are you not together?!" Killua nods "Yes!" I sigh "He's in denial..." Gon smirks walking away "I'll leave you two alone then..." Killua freaks "No we're not together!" Gon waves his hand as he leaves the room Killua yells at me "Now look at what you've done!"

I frown "What I've down? I'm not the one that finished your sentence! You finished mine!" Killua freaks "What-But Uh! I didn't..." I take my leave "I'll believe it when I see it... Besides I'll see you on the front lines! Ciao!"

Killua grumbles as I leave Gon's store. While I'm walking past Gon he speaks up "Just give him time..." I turn to Gon shocked "Eh?" Gon smiles "His embarrassed... You'll have your bromance in no time!"

I nod with flushed cheeks "Killua was right... You really are direct..."


	14. A Rare time to die for!

**Months later - Floor 74**

I'm on my way back from some levelling as I hear a weird noise. I Look around spotting a rare animal the Majestic Gazelle "You got to be shitting me..." I pull out my crossbow **Siren's Call** firing off an attack hitting it.

It jumps away as I fire off my next attack killing it "Got you!"

I quickly head over to Zephile's store on floor fifty.

**Time Skip**

Zephile freaks "There's no way... this is Majestic Gazelle Meat... It's an S-Class Rare Item! Holy Shit! This is the first time I've ever seen one..." I frown "You're telling me..." Zephile smiles evilly "Hey Cazark... I'll buy it at a high price..."

I turn to Zephile smirking "How high are we talking?" I get a slap on my shoulder "Cazark..." I turn smiling "Killua..." I blink a couple of times remembering "The man of my dreams..." Zephile and the person behind Killua gawk as Killua glares at me "Can you rephrase your sentence..."

I let go of Killua's hand freaking while out turning red "Sorry!" I pull up the menu "You see... I know you're a chef..." Killua lifts an eyebrow "And...?" I smile "What level is it?" Killua smirks "I couldn't get it any higher. It's completely maxed out!"

I smile widely "Well I have this..." I initiate a trade with Killua showing the rare item I just found. Killua looks at the time "Hmm..." He freaks out "How the hell did you get this?" I smirk "Luck! I'll trade you, you cook it and get a portion of it..."

Killua grits his teeth as he clenches my jacket "Not falling for this Half... OR Nothing!" I smile "I can deal with that? By the way..." Killua lifts an eyebrow "Hmm?" I point out "Aren't you a little too close?"

Killua freaks out turning red. He coughs so he can get his composure back before speaking up again "Yeah sorry... but... intimidation only works if you death stare in the person's eyes..." I nod "I can see that..."

I freak out in my mind "But any closer and my heart would have busted out of my chest..." I turn to Zephile "It looks like the deals off..." I walk out as Killua follows me "So your place or mine..." I freeze turning red as Killua interjects quickly "As in to cook it..."

I scratch my chin smiling "Well... the thing is..." Killua sighs "So mine I guess..." I turn a brighter shade of red as Killua continues "Since it's a rare ingredient... I'm willing to allow you to use my place..."

Killua turns to his follower "Thank you for accompanying me... You may go..." The escort sighs "I'm sorry sir... But I can't allow you to go home with this... Creature..." Killua sighs "As much as I would like to admit his a rare creature..."

I frown as Killua continues "He is a skilled fighter but still not as skilled as me... However... He is 10 levels higher than you... Richemaya..." Richemaya frowns "Are you telling me this kid is... Stronger than me... Wait he's a Beater... isn't he?"

Killua frowns as I turn to her "What about it...?" Richemaya objects "You shouldn't associate yourself with him! All him and his kind care about are just themselves! You can't expect anything good to come from scum like them!"

Killua glares at her "So what! I'm a higher rank than you so... I'm telling you to take your leave now... And go home..." Killua walks away as he grabs me by the back of the coat slinging me over his shoulder like a bag of flour "Are you ok with leaving it like this?"

Killua grits his teeth "I'm just peachy! Thanks for asking..." I frown "You know I can walk on my two feet..." Killua throws me on the floor "In that case follow me..." I dust myself off as I chase after Killua "They don't know do they...?"

Killua sighs "Of course not!"

**Floor 61 - Afternoon**

I walk in silences as Killua murmurs "Sorry..." I nod "It's fine... I'm used to it..." Killua grits his teeth "But why do you still lie about it?" I murmur "No real reason..." Killua continues to walk in silence as I speak up "Nice floor here it's peaceful and quiet..."

Killua murmurs "Why don't you move here then..." I groan "I'm not too sure... This place looks like it would send me to the cleaners... Anyways... What's got that girls panties in a bunch..."

Killua groans "She's just my... body guard... A new policy came through in the guild... Anyone with a high rank now requires an escort... It's annoying the Guild didn't have all these rules before... It used to be a small guild... Then more and more people joined up... We became the strongest Guild and everything started getting weird..."

Killua turns around smiling "But you don't want to hear about my problems... We better hurry before nightfall..." I nod "Okay..." I keep silent thinking "Stop being a pussy and tell him you don't mind listening to his problems..."

I sigh "You can tell me anything I'm willing to listen..." Killua nods "Noted..."

We walk in Killua's homes as I whistle "Whoa... You're loaded... This must have cost a fortune..." Killua nods "The furniture and room costed around 4 Million Col..." Killua taps my shoulder "Make yourself at home..."

I sit down in one of the chairs "Jeez 4 mill this guy is loaded in both real life and virtual life..." Killua walks in wearing shorts and tank top "Aren't you a little over dressed?" I nod "Yeah..." I take off my coat putting it on the coat rack.

Killua heads towards his kitchen as he press the Majestic Gazelle meat "Wow... So this is a rare S class ingredient... So what were you thinking?" I tap my cheek thinking "Well... I'm thinking of you but I don't think it's a good idea to say that out loud..."

I speak up "I'll leave it to you after all you're the Master Chef!" Killua nods "Alright... So... I'm thinking... Since it's Majestic Gazelle meat... how about a Majestic Gazelle noodle soup with a side dish of rice and salad...?"

I smile "Your choice..." Killua nods pulling up a menu as he picks some ingredients. He picks out a kitchen knife as he taps the meat first as it cuts into small blocks. I frown as Killua repeats the steps with each of the ingredients. "If I knew it was that easy I would have picked up cooking a long time ago..."

Killua chuckles "In real life it's actually harder than it looks here..." Killua combines the meat and ingredients into a large pot as he shoves it in the oven starting the timer for it to cook. Killua makes his way over to another section of the kitchen "Now onto the side dishes..."

Killua starts to work on the side dishes as I smile checking him out. I think "Damn... His great at what he does..."

The oven makes a noise as he pulls it out smirking. He lifts the lids as I get a whole aroma of smells "Damn... Your pretty good..." Killua smiles with a slight blush "Thanks..."

**Time Skip**

I sigh patting my gut as Killua groans "This is the first time I've eaten an S-class type food in two years since we started here... I lived just for this day..." I nod "I should come here more often... You're food is to die for..."

Killua blushes for a brief moment before coughing "After a while living here I gotta say I've too used to it... Don't you ever feel like that..."

I nod sighing "Unfortunately... Yes... I can barely remember the real world some days... It's not just me... More and more people don't seem to care about clearing the game at all... Or about the real world for that matter..."

Killua nods "I noticed there's not many people fighting on the front lines... Maybe five hundred at most... I guess they've become used to it... and stopped caring..."

Killua sighs "I sometimes think about it because of what's waiting for me at home... But at the same time... I want to go back there's so many things that I haven't done yet..." I smile "Like...?" Killua frowns "You know... Land a job... Find the right person..."

I blink as Killua interjects "Girl..." I nod sighing on the inside as I speak up "Still people are depending on us to clear this game and if we give up it's not really fair for them..." Killua grins "If I didn't know any better that's the look a girl gives right before proposing to me..."

I freak out turning red. I retort "Eh... Not a girl! Besides... Solo is the way to go! Girls just tie you down..." Killua smirks "Oh...? But I though you would have be the type that's into bondage... You look like the type that loves to get tied up..."

I smirk "Well my weapon of choice usually involves whip like weapons..." Killua nods smiling "You're right about that..."

Killua looks seriously at me "But are you sure you really want to continue soloing... Ever since floor 70... Everything has changes drastically the monsters attack motions have changed completely it's always random..."

I nod as Killua continues "I know for a fact there are things a solo player can't handle... Unexpected things... Sometimes even warping out is a no go..." I nod "Well I watch my back while levelling... And party members tend to... waste my time."

Killua grabs the knife of the table pointing at me "Really now?" I raise a hand to protest "Though you fit into the category of not minding to fight beside..." Killua grins "I thought so..." I sigh in relief as Killua speaks up "How about you and me tag team?"

I look up in disbelief at him as he spins the knife "You know we could level way~ quicker together then if I was to get the best member in the guild and join up with them..." I groan "Wait a sec... wouldn't you be betraying your guild by joining up with me?"

Killua shakes his head smirking "It's not like we're required to reach a certain level any time soon..." I object "What about that chick, what's her face?!"

Killua looks me a look "She'll drag me down anyway..." I frown as the menu box saying Killua is inviting me to a party pops up. I sigh hiding a smile as I click yes. Killua smirks "You can stay for the night so we can leave early..."

I freeze on the spot as Killua continues "Though you will have to sleep on the couch if you're fine with that..." I nod "I'm ok if you're ok with it..." I secretly smile on the inside of how much I'm really enjoying this day.

**Night**

I'm laying down on the couch with the blanket Killua gave me as I smile thinking "Cool... I'm sleeping in Killua's house and he's just in the next room sleeping..." I look around his room smiling "He certainly knows how to decorate... Unlike me..."

I yawn as I start to fall asleep "Can't wait to level up with Killua... I enjoy his company..."

**Middle of the night**

I'm sleeping as something or someone slumps on top of me. My eyes shoot open as I see Killua on top of me under the blanket. I blink a couple of times thinking "This is a dream... It can't be real..."

Killua grumbles "Don't say a word and go to sleep... I forgot how much I really like this couch... And neither can I be bothered telling you to move because that means I have to move too... So don't even bother asking..."

I nod as Killua falls asleep almost instantly. In his sleep he clenches me tightly as I wrap my arms around him.

He lets go as I place a small kiss on his forehead. I smile moving down a bit as I kiss him on the lips for a brief moment I thought he kissed me back. I look at him confused as he snores away not showing any signs of blushing making me sigh "I love you Killua..."

I stoke his hair as he responds unexpectedly "I love you..." I smile as Killua interjects "Alluka..." I frown as I lay down to sleep. Before falling asleep Killua whispers "I love you too... Cazark..." I smile while holding him in my arms as I fall into a deep sleep.


	15. One Problem After Another

I yawn grumbling at the warp station to the next level "Jeez Killua you're taking your sweet arse time..." I hold up my hand to my mouth yawning into it "Didn't help that you kicked me in face... And when I moved you... that was the worst mistake of my life... You kicked me right in the nuts... Who knew that you were one of the worst people to sleep with..."

I see Killua port in "Hey what-" Killua stumbles over me as I groan trying to push him off. I grab onto something soft as I pause "Hold on... I don't think I-" I get punched away knocked into a statue.

I groan after rebounding off the floor a couple of times as I look up at Killua seeing what I actually touched. Killua glares at me as I freak out thinking "Did I just cop a feel... Oh shit!" I smile awkwardly as I place my hand behind my back "Oh... Hey... Didn't see you there..."

Killua runs to hide behind me "Shut up and don't let them know I'm here!" I nod as someone warps in. I see Richemaya slowly walk a few steps as she looks around "I can see your hair..." Killua groans "Damn..."

Richemaya sighs "I'm only following orders! Can we please go back to head quarters?" Killua groans as he sticks his head out from behind me "Oh hell no! Not after you were walking around the house early in the morning!"

I freak whispering "Did she see me exit the house?" Killua groans "I don't think so... Why did you leave without waking me first anyway?" I frown whispering "You kicked me awake..." Killua sighs "Sorry..."

Richemaya groans in frustration "You have a bad habit of leaving without any warning... So for the past month part of my mission has been to keep an eye on you..." Killua frowns "Who the hell gave an order like that?! Thornheart would never give such an order!"

Richemaya sighs "In all fairness I was ordered to guard you no matter where you go THAT includes you're home..." Killua freaks "Does that include watching me have a shower?!" I grit my teeth "How dare you watch him have a shower?! Only I can do that!"

Killua punches me in the back "You will do no such thing!" I retort "I mean... There's no way I could rephrase that..." Killua sighs as Richemaya groans "I knew you were a creature... now you've been upgrade to a Deviant Creature..."

Richemaya walks slowly towards us "With all respect second-in-command I wish you could be a little more understanding in this, sir! Now let's go back to head quarters..." She attempts to grab Killua as I grab her wrist "Touch him and you die... We agreed to party last night so his with me until further notice..."

I clench her hand harder as I smile evilly "You shouldn't worry about his safety I can protect him better than your five best Guild members can together..." She frees her hand retorting "You filthy creature don't you dare touch me!"

I shrug "Besides... It's not like we plan on taking on a boss any time soon..." She grits her teeth in anger "Do you know who I am?" I smirk "Richemaya..." Richemaya grits her teeth harder "It's Richemaya I'm a member of The Hunter Sharkfins! A low level player like you couldn't protect him!"

I grin "Is that so... I'm 10 levels higher than you! And I can certainly do a much better job than you!" She frowns completely pissed off "You are certainly a loud barker for a dog but your bite is much weaker..."

I smirk "Is that so... Well you're a bitch because you can bark even louder than me... And believe me my bite in no walk in the park..." She initiates a duel "Let's see you put your money where your mouth is..."

I sigh looking over to Killua. He nods as I smirk "I'll bet you any money I could disarm you and get a strike in 30 seconds..." Killua smiles "Oh I gotta see this don't worry about it coming back to bite you. I'll deal with the Thornheart when I get back."

I smile at Killua as I accept duel. Richemaya smirks "I'll put you in the ground faster than you can draw you're weapon... You might want to get back Killua and watch this..." I nod as I grab my weapon "You might want to listen to her since you know how I fight..."

Killua steps back as Richemaya pulls up her guard. I look over her trying to find a weakness the duel starts.

I swing my weapon before she can attempt to move removing her weapon from her hands as I come back swinging to get in a strike, knocking her to the floor "I don't usually hit girls but for you... I'll make an acceptation..."

She freaks out "How...?" I smirk "Because you were wide open..." I reel in my weapon hooking it up as I turn to her "If you have any spare weapons I'll gladly duel you... Or you can give up your choice..."

She pulls out a weapon as I draw my crossbow aiming it at her forcing her to stop in her path "I have 3 shots... at this range I could get in at least 3 head shots... Do you think you can survive an attack like that?"

Killua runs in kicking her weapon away before she attempts to move "You lost... Give up!" I lower my weapon as she retorts "Bullshit! He cheated there's no way I could have lost to a Beater!" Killua glares at her "Richemaya... As second-in-command your relieved of duty until further notice. Which is forever so you don't have to protect me anymore! Return to headquarters and go cry me a river!"

Richemaya freaks "You can't be serious?!" Killua nods "I am... Except the river you don't need to do that..." She grits her teeth leaving the level through the teleporter. Killua sighs in relief "Sorry... She was getting on my nerves..." I wave my hand at Killua "No worries... How are you?" Killua sighs "I am..."

He puts his hands in his pockets "Let's go before she comes back to stalk me or something." I nod "Way to go! If you want to party with me, I say fuck-em! It's your decision to make..." Killua turns to me smirking "In that case you're my meat shield!"

I frown "In that case you can be my storage..." Killua glares at me as I smirk "I'm sorry my own rules apply to me as well..." I walk past Killua as he retorts "Then I'll sell you're gear then!" I shrug "My loss then but don't blame me if you become over burdened with my crap!"

After wiping out a few mobs we continue to walk around as I check the map "I gotta say you certainly know how to fight..." Killua frowns "What's that supposed to mean?" I turn to Killua smiling "It means what it means... You're a great fighter and you are ten times better than what I'm used to..."

Killua smiles "Thanks... Are you admitting I'm better than you...?"

I smirk turning around "Sorry... But you got a long way to go to be on par with me!" We continue walking as Killua glares at my back. He suddenly speaks up "Would you look at that!" I look up from the map seeing a large door "Cool..."

We make our way over to it as Killua speaks up "The boss room..." I nod "Uh huh..." Killua taps me "Should we head back?" Killua thumbs the door "Or should we take a peek?" I nod "That's fine besides they can't leave the room they guard... Usually... So taking a peek shouldn't hurt... Just in case get a teleport crystal ready!"

Killua nods as we pull one out. Killua places his hand on the door "Ready in 3..." He pushes the door open "Three!" The door opens as we step inside looking around The room lights up as we see a large goat demon standing in the middle of the room looking at us.

His name pops up as **Ahygazhor The Tormented Conjurer**. He brings up his large black sword growling at us.

We freak out running from the room.

**Time Skip**

I whistle "Whoa... His gonna be a tough nut to crack... Between his stature and that large black sword... His going to be a bitch to beat..." Killua nods "I say we need a few tanks in front so we can wear it down..."

I nod "A couple of people using shields would come in handy..." Killua nods "I've got a question for you..." I lift an eyebrow looking at him "Hmm?" Killua murmurs "Why do you fight with one weapon switching between crossbow... You're other hand doesn't do much... But I notice it moves sometime like it's holding something..."

I freak "Really never noticed..." Killua nods "While your weapon is built for medium to mid range... you fight on a spot swinging it around with one hand... Wouldn't it be more effective to swing it with both hands to control the attack pattern...?"

I scratch the back of my head smiling "I guess so... But I found it's much easier to control it with one-hand... I use my body to control its movements..." Killua nods "I'm surprised you never hit me once..."

I frown "You saying I can't control the movement of my blade?!" Killua shakes his head "I'm just surprised that you're able to pull it off however I fight with two claws because it's easier to move around. A shield would make it harder to control... except one claw doubles as a hand shield but it's not as effective... And where's the weapon you got from Gon? It looks suspicious..."

I frown retorting "This weapon gives a bonus to shielding while the Gon's gives a bonus to running... I switch between them..." Killua smirks "Whatever... It's getting pretty late wanna have some lunch here?"

I turn to Killua smiling "And this was made with your hands right?" Killua nods "Vendor food tastes shit... Though I would recommend you take your hand guards off before you eat..." I nod un-equipping them as Killua hands me a sandwich.

I take a large bite exclaiming "Damn... You never cease to amaze me..." Killua hits a button as we covered in recipes "You see with a bit of time skill and patience you can make anything... Here try this..." Killua drops a liquid in my hands "Whoa now that has to be one of the creamiest cheesy sauce I've tasted..."

Killua blushes "Try this one then..." I lick it off my hands "God damn! I can't spot the difference between this and soy sauce... You know you could make a fortune off these..." Killua blushes "You really think so..." I nod "Yep and-Wait that's a bad idea..."

Killua frowns "How so?" I smirk "That means there would be less for me!" Killua gawks at me before sighing "I shouldn't have shown you these... You'll probably rock at my door steps..." I nod exclaiming "Hell YEAH!"

Killua sighs "I'll just make a couple of extras and trade you for them..." Someone walks in the area as we get up on guard. I smile widely "Kurapika?!" Kurapika freaks out "Didn't expect to run into you here."

I sigh "Hey how you been buddy..." Kurapika grins "Good and-" Kurapika stops "Hold on I thought you soloed only... What are you doing with... KILLUA! of The Hunter Sharkfins...!" Kurapika's stands there as I sigh turning to Killua "This is Kurapika of the Scarlet Knights... And the guy over there in blue with glasses is Leon!"

Leorio retorts "It's LEORIO!" I smirk "That's what I said..." Killua chuckles "You stuff up his name on purpose too huh?" I nod on half listening "Yeah I find it-" I freak out "Hold on you know each other?"

Killua nods "Hello! We're on the frontal assault team together..." I sigh "So I didn't have to introduce you huh..." Killua nods smirking as we hear some armour stomping. Killua looks up "We got company!"

We look seeing a guild we haven't spotting on the top floors in a long time. I frown "What are they doing here?" Kurapika whispers "Yeah I haven't seen the **Battleguards **in a long time... They usually guard the players on floor one..."

Killua nods retorting "Weren't those dumbasses almost slaughtered on floor 25?" The leader grumbles "At ease..." They slump on the floor tired as he walks up to us stating "I'm with the Wind Dragon's Alliance... Lieutenant Talebot!"

I nod "Cazark... The Grim Reaper Solo..." He frowns "Have you cleared up the area ahead?" I nod "Yeah nothing there except a boss room." He lifts his hand "Good! Hand it over and we can be on our way..."

Kurapika frowns "What would are you expecting by us handing it to you? It's not like you can walk in there on your own... To top it off mapping is a pain to complete!" Talebot retorts "Shut up! We share all our information and resources with the civilian players all the time! And we don't even charge them for it! We maintain order in the chaos of battle! So that all players can leave this world as quickly as possible... Therefore... It's you duty to cooperate with us! So hand it over!"

I grit my teeth "Are you kidding me! I was planning on handing the map over to the assault team so we can deal with the boss!" I sigh as he doesn't give up "If you lose this I will kill you... It's better if you leave and get it to the assault team as soon as possible!"

He nods "I'll do just that!" He walks off as I yell "NO detours!" He stops retorting "That's my decision to make..." I freak "Listen to me you don't have a chance with the forces you have now you'll be beaten to a pulp!"

He retorts back "They are stronger than that! Now on your feet!" They get up grumbling as they leave in the direction of the boss room. Killua sighs "Surely they aren't dumb enough to rush the boss..."

I grit my teeth "I hope not..."


	16. The Ultimate fighting style

I sigh "Kurapika can you watch out for them and hope to god they aren't dumb enough to make a mistake..." Kurapika nods "I can do that for you... You're really starting to open up now... Soon you'll have lots of friends..."

I sigh "Comparing me to you... You're way nicer... Anyways lets go stop them before they do something stupid..."

**Short while later**

Kurapika sighs as we wipe out the last mob in the area "Looks like they already left. That was the last mob and the only thing remaining in the area is the boss room..."

I nod as Kurapika continues "You think they left with some kind of Teleportation device?" I sigh as I hear a scream making my head snap in the direction "I don't think they left... Killua!" Killua nods as we bolt past Kurapika and his group.

I see the door open as Killua growls "Dumbasses! Even after you warned them..." We step in the room spotting the boss towering over the remaining members of the Battleguards. I yell "Use your fricken Crystals!" One of them retorts "We can't!"

I grit my teeth as Killua freaks "How is this possible... It's the first time it's been recorded in a boss room..."

Talebot retorts "We don't know the meaning of retreat! Come on keep fighting!" Kurapika runs beside me as I turn to him "Teleportation crystals are impossible to use in there! We could draw the bosses attention but we don't know any of its skills..."

Kurapika looks disturbed "Can't we do something else instead?" I shake my head "Unless you want to charge in there and hope for the best?" Talebot yells "Charge!" I yell "Don't do it!" The boss turns his sword cleaving through them as he swings wiping out Talebot to the side growling.

Talebot freaks out as he disperses being removed from this world and the real world as well. I grit my teeth as Killua glares at the boss. I pull out my Crossbow "Hey asshole!" I fire off three shots at the boss as I charge in there with my weapon ready.

Killua freaks out "Are you kidding me!" Kurapika sighs running in with Killua "Oh we're going to die..."

I cross whip the bosses back as he turns to face me. I throw out my blade latching onto his weapon as I attempt to throw his guard off. The boss pulls his weapon back dragging me towards him.

He punches me cross the floor as he attempts to finish me off. Killua comes in punching his weapon out of the way "You kidding me, Cazark!" I smirk "Never kidding! Back away I can handle this... Get everyone to safety!" Killua frowns "What about you?!"

I smile at Killua "I'll be fine." I swing my whip attacking and drawing the weapon blade as far from my body as I dance around the field. I miss judge a step as he hits the floor knocking me back. I hear some screams of agony as I grit my teeth thinking "I need to use them both there's no way I'll take him down otherwise..."

I yell out "Killua! Kurapika! Draw his attention I need a couple of seconds to prepare the attack!" I quickly select the skill as I return to inventory equipping a second weapon Last Words. I look up at Killua "Killua switch out!"

Killua hits away the bosses weapon as I charge in hitting his weapon back just as the skill activates enabling use of my second. I grin glaring at the boss as I whip him from the left side dropping to the floor with both whip blades ready.

I catch Killua's jaw drop as I swing both blades rapidly "HERE WE GO! Imanok!" I run around the bosses back as I strike the places I yell out "Ass! Back!" I swing the weapons as I strike again "Right! Left!" The boss faces me as he attempts to strike me as I swing my blades forcing me to slide round his right side to his back again.

I hit him again swinging my Kusarigama to hit him on the left "Left Strike!"

I force my body to spin breaking the hold on the boss bringing both Kusarigama to strike his back twice "DOWN! DOWN!" I twirl the blades again bring them both up "UP! UP!"

I slide across the floor as I swing the blades like a whirl wind hitting him as many times as I can before the boss turns around. We continue to exchange blows with each other as I watch my health hit the dangerous zone.

I grit my teeth "Last strike" I swing my blade wrapping it around the bosses as I force him to hit the floor missing me. I drag Cryptmaker in a last attempt forcing the blade to rip through him. I drop to the floor breathing heavy as I look at my health seeing only 23 health left. I chuckle "Wow I really was cutting it close..."

I drop to the floor laughing "It's over..." I pass out from shock hearing only Killua call my name.

I feel myself being shaken violently as I groan "Jeez How lucky am I..." Killua punches me in the gut as I groan "You know I could have died from that..." He nods smirking "You have no IDEA how lucky you are!"

I nod "I am... I had around 23 life left..." Killua hugs me as I smile ruffling his hair "Easy you might actually kill me..." Kurapika yells at me "What DID you just use!" I smirk "It's an ability Imanok..." Killua retorts "More like a reverse joke..."

I tap Killua "I'm being serious it's my best ability... You hit two body parts first then you swing right, left, right, left, down twice and then up twice..." Kurapika points at me "No I'm serious what was that skill?" I tap my cheek "Well the best way to explain it is... It's an extra skill called Duel wielding..."

Kurapika freaks "What are the requirements?!" I shake my head "I have no clue... Just one day it showed up in my skill list..." Kurapika smirks "How did you manage keeping this skill hidden?"

I shake my head "For the last... I think 6 months I was scrolling through my abilities seeing if I learnt anything new... And this skill popped up..." Leorio scratches his chin "I'm betting you kept it a secret to not draw attention to yourself...?"

I nod "I would have flaunted it if I knew the requirements..." Kurapika sighs "Others would get pissed if they saw you had it and they didn't..." I nod "Yup!" Kurapika sighs "You sure have improved over the years..."

I sigh "Yeah... But I'm surprised others can use two weapons and not have this skill... It's really stupid..." Kurapika smiles "It's a unique skill that only you have..." I nod "I guess..." Kurapika turns to face the door "Well I'm going to activate the next level you coming?"

I shake my head "I don't think so... Need to rest up..." Kurapika waves to me "Got it... See ya next time..." They take their leave as I frown. Killua grips me harder as I sigh "What's up with you?"

Killua rest his head in my arms "What would I do if you died today?!" I sigh "Well you would have no one to make fun of for one..." Killua clenches me harder "Don't joke about that!" I sigh as I wrap my arms around Killua "Hey it's fine I'm alive..."

Killua sighs "We made a promise we were going to party! For a couple of weeks I'm leaving the guild to stay by your side..." I look in shock at him before smiling to hug him tighter "Thanks... You can protect me from my stupidity..."

Killua nods "I can do that... Now can you let go so I can let go..." I sigh "Alright..." I catch him with red cheeks as I smile at him "Thanks... Just to let you know... This isn't going to end too well..."

Killua sighs "Well let's get to levelling..."

**Next Day**

I sigh sitting in Zephile's secret room as I tap my cheeks while he dictates "A blue demon that annihilated a big squad of the Battleguards. And a fifty hit combo from a Duel Wielder took out the boss by himself... I can't believe how far they've blown it out of proportions..."

I sigh nodding "You telling me... there was around only 9 members of the Battleguards... and as well as Kurapika's Guild the Scarlet Knights... That's not really an army... And it wasn't a 50 hit combo it was a 10 hit combo with at least 26 wild strikes..."

Zephile laughs at my misfortune as I sigh "It was more like a Orgy... and I was the one in the middle... Basically I'm fucked from all sides no matter which way I look at it... This morning I got a visit from god knows how many swordsman and Info brokers... Let's just say I've never run from home so fast in my life..."

Gon walks past smirking "Well you put yourself in this position..." Killua runs in as I look at him slightly peeved "Please tell me some good news..." Killua looks at me "Thornheart wants to see you!"

I sigh "Great another side I'm getting fucked by..."

**Short time later - Floor 55 The Hunter Sharkfins Headquarters**

I stand with Killua in front of Thornheart and at least 4 other lieutenants with Killua by my side. Thornheart leads the conversation with a delicate over dominating conversation "So Cazark... Outside of boss fights I don't believe I've ever met your acquaintance..."

I sigh "Well I usually fight on my own... So it's guaranteed... We kinda talked a bit on floor 67 but honestly it was only briefly..." Thornheart sighs "It was a difficult battle... We lost a few players that day... We maybe the top guild but... We barely get by with the amount of troops we have... And now here you are trying to poach one of our best players... I'm at a loss for words..."

I sigh "I didn't poach anything... He wanted to party with me and I allowed it..." I pout "After he threaten me with a dinner knife... besides you have someone on your side to thank for that..." Thornheart nods "Ah~ Richemaya... I apologise for that... It seems she got out of hand when I said she was to be a bodyguard... But take into consideration that Killua is a highly valued member and we can't allow you to take him from our hands..."

Thornheart looks at me with determined eyes and a wide smirk "If you want him that bad I propose a deal your duel blades against me... If you can beat me in combat, we'll hand Killua over without an argument. However... If you lose you are to join The Hunter Sharkfins... No questions asked!"

I frown "If I lose can I not wear the guild colours?" Thornheart frowns "No!" Killua objects "Hold on you're already giving up?!" I turn to Killua "No! I'm just seeing if I can get out of wearing blue and green..."

I turn to Thornheart "Alright! You have a deal I get ownership of Killua!" Killua turns to me giving me a death glare as I frown "Sorry that sounded really wrong... Killua and I are free to leave if I win, correct?"

Thornheart nods "Then tomorrow morning we will duel winner takes Killua... But if you lose... You will be mine..."


	17. Cazark Vs Thornheart Vs Richemaya

**Next Day Floor 75**

I'm tapping my foot in the waiting room as Killua lectures me "I'm not a possession that you can get to swap around!" I frown "Hey! Say that to your commander not me! I'm not the one that set up this idea... Plus if I win you get to be free... No more followers..."

Killua sighs "While I'd like to admit your skill took me by surprise... The commander has his own unique skill..." I sigh "The Spirit Blade... I've seen him use it... it maximises both his defence and offence. He does ok damage but his defence is going to be a pain to get through... Lucky for me I can reach around corners..."

Killua sighs "No one has ever seen his HP drop below yellow before... His beyond invincible... And to top things off his considered a balance breaker with that skill..." I sigh "I know..." Killua frowns "What if you lose?"

I smile "I get to be your body guard... And I have to wear blue and green... For the rest of this game..."

Killua sighs "What about you...? Will you be ok with joining The Hunter Sharkfins..." I smile "I don't care really as long as I get to be by your side I'm happy..." Killua blushes "Shut up!" I get up smiling "Well time to duke it out..."

I smirk at Killua "Oh~ and don't worry I'm going to make him hit the yellow zone!" I hit the menu equipping the Helment as I remove the hide Helment feature. I smirk at Killua "The Grim Reaper is armed and ready to reap the rewards!"

Killua sighs "You're going to lose..." I frown "Great now I've got one less believer..."

I stand in front of Thornheart in the Battlefield as he speaks up "Sorry about this Cazark... I didn't think this would be such a big deal... This is crazy..." Thornheart looks around as I murmur "Big house we got here... I wonder how many came here to watch you're arse get beat..."

Thornheart turns to me smirking "After today you will become an official member of the guild... I'll consider this your first mission..." I frown as Thornheart sends me a duel request. I sigh hitting yes. I pull out both my weapons as I let them drop to the floor.

Thornheart pulls out His weapon the Divine Judgement for he's shield Oath keeper.

I ready my guard waiting for the timer to hit zero. The buzzer goes off as I jump back spin both of my Kusarigamas making sure to keep him at a distance. I smirk "What you going to do now...?"

He deflects my attack as he charges me ramming me with his shield. I grit my teeth as he sends me flying across the floor charging me again. I flick Cryptmaker hitting him from the side grinning "Would you look at that now we're even..."

Thornheart smirks "Impressive... You got back up like it was nothing." The crowd cheers on as we charge each other "Let's go old man!"

I attempt to break his guard as I smirk "It's over!" I start up Imanok aiming for both his face and his legs as he blocks his face. I spin the blades hitting from the left then the right. I hit him hard on the left side and the right side again breaking his guard.

He looks in shock at me as I bring both of my weapons down to finish him off. Things slow down for me as I notice he moved his shield at an abnormal speed blocking my weapon out of the way then moved hitting me in the chest.

Thornheart smirks as he wins the duel. I frown thinking "How did he do that... He moved way too fast for me to even see..." He glares at me as he turns around leaving me behind alone.

**Next day**

I sigh as I put on my new uniform. I sigh again while wearing my Blue cloak with a Dark green line strokes around the armour "Jeez Blue and green does not suit me... Why couldn't it be black and red like my usual colour..."

Killua smirks "At least you hair suits the armour. I have white hair I look like a swamp on Christmas day..." I fall backwards onto the bed "Sorry I lost... And to top things off... I'm in a guild..." Killua sighs "Sorry... I guess I dragged you into this..."

I shake my head "Nah it's fine... I'm reach a level where soloing in no longer possible... At least I'm at your side..." Killua blushes "What's with you?" I turn to Killua "I like you're company you're a great guy..."

Killua hugs me unexpectedly "You know... You can be too... When you're not busy making jokes on me..." I smile in Killua's arms as he whispers "I guess I love that fact about you..." I'm at a loss for words.

I lift my hands thinking "Can I... Should I... Kiss... Him..." I drop my hands thinking "No he will never love me like that... I'm gonna give up... We'll just be friends... Now and forever..."

**Later that morning**

I'm sitting in the chair watching out for Killua as his new bodyguard. Another guy walks in "Yo, you're going to be training!" I turn to him sighing "Really...?" He nods "That's right! You, me and one other guy are going to form a party. Then we're all going to go clear the dungeon on this floor..."

I sigh as Killua retorts "Hold on Cristoforus! Cazark and I are already in-" Cristoforus interrupts Killua "Sorry! I can't do anything about it, sir! Besides as second-in-command you know we can't ignore the rules... If his supposed to be joining us, then it's my job as commander of the front lines to take the kid out and evaluate his skills..."

Killua objects "Are you kidding me! You saw what he was like in the arena! There's no need to evaluate his skills! He could whoop your arse back and forth!" I sigh as Cristoforus speaks up "Kid I want to see you in thirty minutes at the western gate Who-Ah!"

He walks away laughing as Killua sighs "And just when we got to be alone..." I ruffle Killua's hair ignoring his comment "Don't worry I'll be back before you can say Who-Ah!" Killua sighs "Oh great... His got someone else saying it now..."

I smile walking away heading to the area I need to go. Cristoforus smiles waving at me as he pulls someone out of the shadows "Hey kid! We're waiting for ya!" I look in complete shock thinking "Richemaya! I have to work with that skank!"

I sigh in front of them "Are you serious..." Cristoforus nods "Yup! Look at this way... We're all in the same guild! So I figure now is a good time for you two to make up and bury the hatchet..." I lift an eyebrow at him.

I turn to Richemaya as she steps in front of me "About the other day I would like to apologise for the way I acted... I was rude to you and I... And I promise it won't happen again..." I sigh "Yeah sure..."

Cristoforus slaps my shoulder "Alright ladies... Time to focus!" I turn to him glaring as he smiles "Today I'll be checking out how you react to dangerous situations! So I'm going to need you to hand over all the crystals in your storage!"

I turn to him confused "Even my teleport crystals?" He nods "Yup!" Richemaya hands over hers easily as Cristoforus smirks at me. I sigh pulling out my antidote and Teleport Crystal. He smiles announcing "Awesome! Now let's go clear a dungeon..."

I sigh announcing with little to no enthusiasm "Whoopee..."

**Short while later at the entrance to the level 55 dungeon.**

We stop in front as Cristoforus turns around smiling "This is a great place to stop by! Chow time ladies!" I sigh thinking "Oh god... he keeps calling me a lady... Killua is going to laugh his arse off when he finds out about this..."

Cristoforus throws me a bag as I catch it. I open up the bag frowning seeing a plain loaf of bread. I smile when I imagine Killua feeding me with his huge smile plastered across his face. I sigh heading straight for the water to drink.

I drink a bit before turning to Richemaya to find a huge grin plastered across her face. I slam the bottle on the floor as it shatters but unfortunately it's too late for me the poison has already taken affect.

I drop to the floor seeing the paralysation effect show up on screen.

Richemaya laughs like a mad woman as Cristoforus grits his teeth "What the hell is going on! You got the water for us... WHAT did you do to it? You bitch!" I yell out "Use the Antidote Crystal!" She kicks it out of Cristoforus's hand before he can use it still laughing "Poor little old Cristoforus! I always knew you were a colossal idiot! But this proves you're even dumber than you look!"

She pulls out the sword smirking as Cristoforus yells "Don't do this!" She strikes him as her icon changes to yellow smiling "Here's how it's going to go down!"

She strikes Cristoforus "We were walking along as we got attack by this gang of Criminal players that appeared out of nowhere!" She strikes again as she continues while Cristoforus screams in agony "You both fought hard but you were killed in battle!"

She strikes again "It was just me against all of them! And somehow I courageously fought them all off!"

She strikes countless times as I watch her strike Cristoforus over and over again as he hits the red zone she rams the blade in his back laughing as she drags it around his back. Cristoforus dies as she pulls the weapon back out tossing her hair.

She moves it back into place smiling as she looks at me "You know... I just killed an innocent bystander because of you!"

She makes her way slowly to me as I give her a major death stare "Really now they usually say the most bitchy woman have a crazy side... And I say... You have one fucked upside! Why would a slut like you Join The Hunter Sharkfins! You'll fit in more with one of those fucked up criminal guilds!"

She smirks "What an interesting proposal... You have some... Interesting eyes!" She removes the arm guards revealing a tattoo I recognise so well "You're with the laughing Coffin!"

She smiles shrugging "Best guild to join they have a... Killer reputation! Of course that's where I got the skill to paralyse assholes like you! But I should stop yapping and get to slashing before you know... The poison wears off... And believe me that's the last thing I would want... Time to finish you off for good!"

She rams her sword in my arm as I grit my teeth. She cuts deep into my arm moving the blade around as I groan thinking "Fuck why won't it wear off?!" She brings the sword to my leg this time repeating the process as last time "How's it feel?"

I grit my teeth smirking "At least I'm getting more action than you will ever..." She continues to move it around "Funny... never pictured you as a bottom bitch!" I grit my teeth "You better hope that the paralysis doesn't wear off! I'm going to fuck you up so hard you won't even know what hit you!"

She moves it around grinning "That's funny the only one that's getting fucked here is you..." She pulls out the weapon ramming it into my chest as I think "Damn Killua... I'm sorry it looks like I won't get to keep that promise... I would kill to kiss you on lips one last time..."

I grit my teeth thinking "You know what fuck it! I'm going to get out of here alive and I'm just going to lay it on him! I don't care if he denies me I'm just going to say it as it is I FUCKEN LOVE YOU KILLUA!"

I pull out the weapon from my chest as she smirks "Seems it's starting to wear off... Are you finally going to cry in agony?" I grit my teeth retorting "I have some unfinished business!" I watch my health almost drop to zero as Richemaya gets kicked into the wall behind her.

I smile seeing who my saviour is "Killua!" He smiles using a healing crystal on me "Just made it!" Killua continues to smile at me "I've been watching your position on the map the whole time and then I notice Cristoforus die... Umm..."

Killua scratches his chin blushing "I got worried about you and ran as fast as I could here... But you're alive and I'm not dreaming right?" I lay there smiling "Killua I would hug you but ah... I'm kinda paralysed here..."

Killua turns around noticing Richemaya get up "I've got a present for this bitch and I plan on going as slow as possible..." Killua removes the bandages on his arm "As the original owner of the Laughing Coffins..."

Killua pulls up his guard "I'm going to kill you for betraying my rules! Don't fuck with my friends!" Killua makes his way over to Richemaya slowly. She freaks out "Killua you can explain!" Killua stops frowning "You can explain when I ram that sword up your back side and beat the living shit out of you!"

Richemaya swings her sword as Killua ducks punching her in the gut. He continues to punch and dig his claws into her leaving no room for her to recover. Richemaya drops to the floor begging for her life "Please spare me I'll run away and leave the guild!"

Killua goes to deliver the final blow as he stops "No... You're not worth my time..." He turns around "Leave my sight you paretic creature..." Richemaya grabs her sword as she attempts to strike Killua I run up past Killua using my arm to block her attack as she looks shocked "What?"

I bring my hand back ramming it into her chest "Remember what I said? You better hope I don't recover because I'm going to fuck you up so hard you won't even know what hit you! Well I've just fingered you with my hand... And lets just say Revenge... Has never felt so finger licking good..."

She grits her teeth retorting "You just murdered me!" She shatters as I drop to the floor sighing "Well... It felt so fucken good... You've had it coming for a long time..."


	18. A Confession to Almost Die For!

Killua walks up behind me "I should have finished her off then you wouldn't have to do that..."

I shake my head "It's ok..." I turn slowly to Killua "Killua..." Killua looks at me funny "Yeah?" I smile pulling him for a hug. Killua blushes " What's with the sudden hug?" I smile at him "It's what I'm about to do next that's going to be a shocker..."

I lock lips with Killua not wanting him to let go. I've had almost 2 years of pent up confessions and I'm about to let it all out. I lick his lips begging him to open up but he doesn't. I think in my head "Fuck! His going to be so pissed off with me... He's probably going to hate me for the rest of my life..."

I let go of him dropping to the floor in tears "You don't know how long I've waited to do that for... You have no idea how long I've wanted to kiss you! You-" Killua cuts me off with a kiss this time leaving me in complete shock.

He begs me to open my mouth so we can continue. I push Killua away "Don't fuck with me! You denied me before! Why now!" Killua punches me in the face "You want to know why!"

I rub my face looking at him in complete shock as he continues taking my reaction for a yes "It's because I thought I could resist you! You bastard stole my first kiss! I know it was you! And then there was in my own home when I laid on you when you were sleeping on the couch! I can fake sleeping when I want to! I wanted to see if you would take the bait and you did it! And you know what I enjoyed it!"

Killua glares at me "I hated you for that! Here I thought I will get the girl of my dreams and you fucked it up for me! I was slowly falling in love with you! And I wanted to use that night as a test to see if it was in fact love... That kiss sent me to places I could only dream of and you have no idea how hard it was to fight that blush back that night! And I thank god it was pitch black that night! When I admitted my feelings for you that night I hated myself for a brief moment! When you almost died on level 75 I hated not only **you** but **myself**! If you died that day I would have run out on a suicide mission!"

Killua screams at me "DO YOU NOT SEE WHAT YOU DID TO ME! I thought I could throw this under the rug and move on and it turns out I was wrong! You had feelings for me and all those love jokes you made to me were very real... I wish I never met you during that first boss fight! I wish I could turn back time and change the past! That way we could never fall in love with each other! Why did you have to-"

I cut off Killua with another kiss as tears stream down my face. I think while kissing Killua "I'm sorry for everything... But I don't want to reverse time! I will go back and keep making that mistake over and over again!"

I grab the back of Killua's hair as I beg him to open up. His mouth opens slightly as our tongues collide with each other fighting for dominance. I win the fight my a mere fraction as Killua moans in my mouth wrapping his arms around me.

We don't stop even if we run out of breath we keep sharing that very last breath of air as Killua exhales pulling back for a final short kiss. I smile as he pulls back wiping my tears away "You have no idea how much I wanted to do that..."

I nod as I kiss Killua again lightly "I'm sorry for stealing your first kiss..." Killua smiles "It's fine... If anything you should apologise for making me falling in love with you..." I hug Killua tight "I won't! You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say those words..."

Killua smirks with a sexy smile "I know... Since day one... I was always hoping I could avoid this... But it turns out I couldn't... It didn't matter how hard I tried to resist... You would keep coming back..."

I smile at Killua "Can I come back to your house tonight I want to sleep with you...? I just want to spend the rest of this day with you..." Killua turns red "I guess I can allow it..."

**After Dinner - Night**

I smile at the table after the dinner we had. A hundred thoughts go through my mind but one dominates them all "What now...? I have little to no dating skills... Could I just wing it... Can I ask Killua for advice...? Wait that's just stupid I'm his first..."

I look up at Killua smiling while in deep thought "Whatever happens now... I know that I'm going to love him no matter what... I don't care about what his done in the past I'm going to accept him for everything... No matter how ridiculous!"

Killua slams the table "That's it..." Killua walks up to the light turning it off "No regrets!" Killua un-equips his clothing. I freeze on the spot as if I've been petrified. Killua smirks "Hurry up! I'm on top by the way! I'm no bottom!"

Killua frowns at me when he sees me frozen to the spot "Yo..." Killua waves at me "You lagging or something?" Even though I'm frozen to the spot I can't help but stare at Killua wearing nothing but his boxers.

I open my mouth to speak but no words come out. Killua sighs "Did you pick up Miming or something?" My heart is beating so fast that I panic yelling "Not now..." Killua freezes "You mean I just picked up mixed signals... Just now...?"

I freeze thinking "Hold on... Did I fuck up somewhere...?" A thought crosses past my mind as I remember my exact words to Killua out in the field.

**Can I come back to your house tonight I want to sleep with you...?**

I hold out my hand "Hold on it's not like that!" Killua looks as though someone slammed a rock or something heavy on him "Are you making fun of me?!" He looks up glaring at me "Are you leading me on?! Fucking with my emotions?!"

I hold up my hands "No it's just..." Killua lifts an eyebrow at me as I interject "I can't talk to you seriously when you naked in front of me!" Killua turns red as he punches me hard before putting his cloths back on "What is it?!"

I sigh massaging my face "It's just... It's moving way to fast... You and I only confessed to each other, what?! Four to eight hours ago... Even then... How would we even do it...? It's not like-" Killua cuts me off "All you have to do is turn Ethics Code off."

I blink a couple of times "You mean... I thought that was weird when I turned it off... I only disabled it so I can swear and hear other people swear... No wonder it asked for dick size..." Killua blinks "You mean you've had it turned off the whole time..."

I nod "That's how I knew... Alluka's secret I saw it..." Killua blinks "But... But... How long have you had it off..."

I murmur "Ah... Since one month into the game..." Killua gawks as I lift a finger "I only turned it off for the swearing... Wait?! So that's why I could kissed you..." I blink a couple of more times before laughing "Oh this is funny!"

Killua frowns "What's so funny?!" I smirk "There's a feature that allows you to have sex in this game that's about surviving! I find it hilarious!" I laugh harder slamming my fist on the floor "This is to-" Killua kicks me hard knocking me out.

**Short while later**

My eyes flutter open as I see Killua towering over me. Killua strokes my cheek as I sigh "I shouldn't have laughed... should I?" Killua shakes his head in agreement "No... I was trying to have a serious moment with you and you were laughing your arse off..."

I sigh "Sorry Killua... I just found it hilarious at the time that such a feature was implemented... I didn't mean to laugh like that... But I don't think I'm ready for that part of the relationship..." Killua blinks a couple of times before glaring at me "Well you didn't need to laugh about it!"

I nod "It's just..." I grab Killua's hand pulling him on top of me "I just want it to be special and it to be in the right moment... There's no doubt in my mind... I really do love you but I wanted it to be in real life when we got out of this game... But if you really want to do it... I will... But I'm on top!"

Killua frowns "NO! I'm-" I shake my head silencing him "Because I want to pleasure each part of your body... And I can't do that while you're on top..." Killua sighs "That sounds stupid!" I kiss Killua "Don't care! I want to drive you to the peak..."

Killua turns to me smiling "As long as you don't screw me..." I frown "Oh no... I'm not going to be on the bottom forever! I want equal sharing!" Killua sighs "Of course you had to me like that..."

I smirk kissing Killua while speaking between kisses "You have no idea what you make me feel like... I just want to experience everything with you... I want to know everything about you from you... I want you... and only you!"

I kiss Killua hard.

I pull back lightly as Killua smiles I smile while whispering to him "Will you marry me...?" Killua freezes "And you thought I was going fast!" I smile kissing him again "In-game of course! We're too young in real life to get married... I want everyone to know you're taken... By me! I don't want anyone to steal you away from me!"

Killua blushes as he turns his face away from me. I nuzzle my face in Killua's neck kissing him softly.

A moan escapes his lips as I smile "You have a neck weakness..." Killua objects "Shut up!" I hold his face gently turning him so we can face each other "Killua can I spend the rest of my life with you...?"

Killua turns to face away from me blushing "Of course... And yes... I do want to get married... Hell later on in real life I do to... Don't know how our parents would react..." I frown "I know how my dad will... He'll scream my ear off about it! I'm sure he'll love you... It's just... Imagine someone fangirling now multiple it by ten and that's going to be my dad's reaction..."

Killua snickers "Oh I can't wait to see your face when I introduce myself..." I frown as Killua pulls me in for a kiss this time. I smirk "What would your parents be like?" Killua sighs "Too easy... My mum will be hysteric... and my dad will try to kill you... Unless you prove them otherwise..."

I nod my head at Killua "Ok... So I have to impress your parents..." Killua sighs "And you will have to beat my older brother Illumi... His... Possessive of me..." I frown "I'll do anything for you! Which guild is he a part of? I'll put him in his place!" Killua lifts a finger "That's the thing... His the leader of the Laughing Coffins..."

I freeze in shock "That's your brother?" Killua looks at me confused "You've met him?" I nod still in shock "Yeah... Now that I put the pieces together he said for me to tell you to come back..." Killua frowns as I hold him tighter "I won't allow it! Your mine not his! And I don't mean as a possession I mean you, my lover not his little killer!"

Killua sighs "I still sound like a possession... Cazark... Daniel... I want to take a vacation... I want off the front lines to be by your side..." I nod slightly surprised "While I was on floor 22 I ran into a little hut that's hidden by the forest. I think it's a perfect place to run to... I can afford it and it's by a little village and a lake... Perfect for a little get away... What you think?"

Killua smirks "Oh... I think I'm going to love it..."

I smile pulling in Killua as I fall asleep slowly with him in my arms. I smile whispering in his ear "Dreams do come true..."

**Next Day**

Killua and I voice out our concerns to Thornheart. Thornheart nods sighing "I understand the situation... Now it's just how you going to explain it to the rest of the guild..." I frown "Oh no! You're going to explain it!"

Thornheart glares at me as Killua interjects "We're taking a temporary leave of absence from the guild... I find that there're **problems** within the guild and-" I interject "We are going to need a large portion of time to think about how we're going to deal with it..."

Thornheart frowns as he sighs "Great... More work for me... Very well... I'll allow it... But..." Thornheart smirks "You will be back you won't be able to run away from the front lines... Forever!"

**Later that day - Early afternoon**

I look around the wooden lodge we just brought frowning "Two beds..." Killua smirks out on the veranda "Well two is better than one... It just means I can jump out of the bed if you become over bearing..."

I smirk "Like you'll get a chance from me!" Killua smiles looking back out "We got a great view at least..." I smack Killua's backside as he stands up glaring at me "Don't you dare!" I smirk "Sorry... I did that because it makes it easier to do this..."

I kiss Killua leaning on the railing. I pull back smiling "Besides you were leaning over to low. I wanted to be able to wrap my hands around you without pulling you up..." Killua glares at me as I sigh "Sorry I'll be much gentler tonight."

Killua flinches "Does that mean what I think it means...?" I nod "Two rounds... We get to top each other... How's that?" Killua smirks "As long as I get to go first!" Killua looks over the lake "We got the best view and house combined..."

I sigh "But now we're both broke..." Killua snickers "Still we're all alone here away from onlooking eyes... And away from the front lines chilling..." I look at the horizon as Killua murmurs "What's with the focused look?"

I sigh "I'm just trying to get over the fact that this is real and happening... I mean us... Not only that what happens to us once we are free from this world?" Killua smirks "Unless someone better comes along..."

I frown pulling in Killua tighter "And I will kill them if that happens! I just got you! You think I would want to lose this?!" Killua smiles as he tugs on my cheeks pulling them apart "Then you better hold on!"

I frown as I rub my cheeks "That hurt..." Killua pulls me in for a kiss as I sigh wrapping my arms around his back pulling him in tighter...


	19. Bunk beds!

All Smut avoid it if you want.

* * *

I pick up Killua bridal style "Don't expect this in real life..." Killua blushes "I wasn't..." I pull in Killua close as I make my way inside slowly. Killua murmurs "Why can't you do this in real life...? I've seen you're body you don't look... Weak..."

I lay Killua on the bed "Because I don't work out... Plus it gives my dad less ammunition to use against me..." Killua snickers as I kiss his neck "Why...?" A moan escapes Killua's lips briefly before he continues to ask "Is he that bad...?"

I look up at Killua "Trust me when I say this... You..." I kiss Killua between words "Do... Not... Want to know..." Killua grabs my cheeks pulling me in for a long passionate kiss. He unexpectedly throws me over so he is on top of me.

I smirk "So you're dead set on being first..." Killua nods. He blushes as his next few words catch me off guard "Did you enable the extra soft feature...?" I blink a couple of times "The what the what feature?" Killua sighs "This..." Killua leads me through the menu as I sigh "I'm seriously this close..."

I pinch my fingers together "To not only laughing to the fact that this feature exists but the fact that someone had to test this... To make things worse it has a slider..." Killua frowns "I'm about to do a corpse if you laugh..."

I hold out my hand as I use the slider "I'm sorry I'll laugh in my head... It's between soft like jelly and minor resistance... Happy?" Killua murmurs "Can you put it a little higher..." He looks at me with completely flushed cheeks as I sigh "Alright... Half way... Leave yours set at normal please..."

Killua frowns "Then it would hurt..." I lift an eyebrow "You don't feel pain here..." Killua frowns "That's why I've broken your wrist once or twice..." I lift a finger "I stand corrected..." He starts to remove my clothes as I stop him "Killua go slower... This is going to be our first... We don't want to be turned off from our first..."

Killua nods completely flustered. I smile pulling him in for a kiss "Killua let your emotions drive you not your... hormones..." I flip Killua over as he throws a miniature tantrum "Hey I said-" I cut him off with a kiss before responding "You will... It's just I don't want us to stuff up and hate each other later down the track because of this..."

I lean in close to Killua using a cheesy "After all I want this day to be only about you... I will worship you... and your body today and tonight..."

Killua blushes madly as I lick his neck earning a moan of disapproval "It-It can't be j-just about me..." I murmur in his neck as he shivers "Tomorrow can be about me if you like... I just want it to be right..."

Killua gasps as I snake a hand under his shirt lightly massaging his chest "I really want it to be special... maybe not scented lit candles on a rose pedal bed special but... A perfect kind of mood special..."

Killua nods completely flushed as I kiss him on the lips. I savour the kiss with Killua as he slowly un-equips his shirt. Killua smiles with red flushed cheeks as he turns me over so his back on top.

I chuckle lightly as he returns to kissing me. I un-equip my shirt and pants as he un-equips his pants as well. I smirk at him as he tugs my hair. I moan softly as I frown in embarrassment. Killua chuckles with a wide grin "don't tell me you get pleasure out of pain..."

I pout "Hell no! Just... touching my hair... Is a turn on!" I look away as Killua weaves his hand through my hair earning another moan from me. I shoot him an intense glare as he smirks at me "Just checking..."

I frown at Killua as he returns to stroking my hair. I bite my lips as Killua smiles at me "I'm doing this because I want to..." I flip Killua over so I'm on top. I smirk at him "I'm doing this because I want to!" I kiss Killua's neck as he moans. He flips me over holding me against the bed "Stop that!"

I pull my hands from out under his hands grabbing onto his cheeks with a wide grin "What you going to do?" I pull him in kissing him as he pulls back to retort "I'm going to kill you! That's what I'm going to do..."

I smile returning to our kiss as I flip him again earning a glare from him. I continue my smile as Killua pouts "You really are a manipulator..." I frown "Really?!" Killua nods "You..." Killua flips me before continuing "Got me in this position..."

Killua runs a finger along my chest as I sigh "How so?" Killua smiles "I was never interested in guys from the start... That's until you pulled your lines on me..." I smile poking Killua's nose "I guess I made you bi-curious..."

Killua frowns "Don't think so... Maybe I was always selective from the start..." I chuckle "My dad though I was A-sexual because I showed no interest in anyone... Boy his going to get the shock of his life when we meets you..."

Killua hugs me "At least you won't get yelled at I don't think my dad will understand..." I frown hugging Killua tighter "Trust me when I saw this I'll make him understand... Somehow..." Killua frowns at me "You figure that out... Ideally I want to throw this under the blanket... I don't want them finding out about us... Not because I'm ashamed or embarrassed by this, or because I don't want them to find out. Because I L-lo-Love you..."

I smile widely "Oh Killua's cute when he stutters..." Killua groans "Shut up... Idiot!" I continue to smile "But I like normal Killua better..." Killua looks up with flushed cheeks "Stop embarrassing me!"

I smirk "Then shut me up with your mouth!" Killua lunges me while forcing us to lock lips with each other. I start to feel something push against my backside as I chuckle out how helpless he is... Not that I would be any better...

I motion Killua to stop kissing me as he pulls back with a confused look. I smile at him "Aim a little lower..." Killua turns red as I pull him back in for a kiss. Killua pushes down a fraction as I feel the head enter me.

I gasp as Killua stops briefly before pushing all the way in unexpectedly. I bite down on Killua's neck as he moans "Sorry..." I frown "You're not sorry..." Killua glares at me as I continue "Because you're in pleasure..."

Killua turns away as I pull him back to face me "Just go easy... you are my first both here... And reality..." Killua pouts "It's not like I did it on purpose..." I return to kissing Killua as he pulls out slowly only to push back in four times as fast as he pulled out.

I grunt hard after having the wind almost forced out of me. I frown at Killua "If this is how you're going to be like every time... I'm so being on top most of the time!" Killua frowns before turning red "You have no idea how good this feels..."

Killua turns away as I sigh "Go crazy then..." Killua looks at me in confusion "What?" I look at Killua seriously "Go crazy... If it feels that good to you don't let me stop you..." Killua looks at me with concern as I smile. Killua sighs "Alright but if it gets too painful to you don't hesitate to stop me."

I nod at him as he goes in full force unexpectedly. We soon enter a rhythm where I groan on every thrust enjoying every single moment with Killua. Killua snickers "It's funny..." Killua stops briefly for a moment so I can not only catch a breath but so he can also speak "You held off wanting to do this from the start... Yet you voice says otherwise..."

I frown at Killua as he smiles "I think we know who's going to be on the bottom..." My frown turns into a wide grin as I speak up "We don't know yet... I'm yet to have my turn..." Killua smirks at me before whispering in my ear "After this I don't think you'll have any energy left..."

I grin pulling Killua in for a kiss before responding "Prove it! I haven't exactly begged for anything yet..." Killua frowns at me "But you've been grunting with a couple of moans here and there..." I smile at Killua "There's a-"

Killua thrust into me hard. I moan so loud I cover my mouth looking in surprise at him. Killua smirks "You mean that spot I've been avoiding it so I can catch you off guard... I watch a lot of... videos..."

I grin at Killua "You sneaky bastard..." I latch onto Killua whispering in his ear "I bet I can out last you..." Killua grins "What you gonna bet?" I secretly go through the menu "Well... Not much... I guess our undying love... No I've got it whoever wins get's to be the top for the rest of our lives..."

I grin at Killua as he smiles mischievously back at me "Your on!" Killua pushes me into the bed as he goes into overdrive. Not only is he thrusting hard and fast into me but his also managing to continue kissing me without a single beat.

I smirk pulling Killua in tighter as he doesn't even change the pace. Soon his breathing heavy as I ask him "Are you ok?" Killua frowns "Is that a joke or are you really worried about me?" I frown "Really worried..."

Killua smiles lightly "We'll the thing is I won't last much longer... And... You want me to pull out?" I lift an eyebrow "Ah Killua... I don't think we have to worry about virtual mess..." Killua blushes from forgetting that we're still in-game. He retorts "Shut up! I was asking for future references..."

I smirk at Killua "Whatever you want..." Killua smiles lightly "Then every time inside... To minimise the mess..." He continues to blush as I smile returning to our kiss.

The afternoon comes to an end as Killua slumps on me both tired and breathing heavily. I smile as I hold onto him watching him breath in and out slowly.

I kiss Killua on the forehead as he murmurs "Sorry for not getting you off as well..." I shake my head as I smile at him "It's ok... I technically cheated by lowering all the settings for me..." Killua gawks "Why?!"

I pull Killua in for a kiss before smiling and whispering in his ears "So that the fun doesn't stop here besides... After tonight we will know who the real Uke is in the bedroom..." Killua adjust his settings "Alright two can play that game!"

I nod smiling "Indeed they can... I picked up a few tricks from you just now I'll show you how skilled a virgin can be in the bedroom... Well technically not a virgin anymore... But still I'm going to count this... Killua!"

I smile widely at Killua as I push him into the bed. I aim for his neck kissing him lightly along his neck. Killua moans softly as he bites his lips to stop himself from making further sounds. I sit up pulling Killua onto my lap to continue kissing him.

Killua bites my lip as I thrust my tongue into his mouth. A light moan escapes his mouth as I kiss him while he fights for dominance. I push him back into the bed without having our lips leave each other even for a single moment.

Killua seems to be enjoying the moment as he wraps his arms around me. I pull away from his lips going back to kissing his neck. Killua moans as he speaks "Aren't you going top me yet?" I nuzzle his neck in amusement "I will... In a second..."

I place myself at his entrance as he braces himself. I bite down on his neck as I push slowly in at the same time.

Killua gasp as the head enters. I pause so he can adjust as I pull away from his neck. I whisper in Killua's ear "I just gave you a virtual hickey..." Killua groans "That's it!" He latches onto me biting down on my neck.

I push in further as Killua grunts while moaning softly. I push all the way in as Killua sighs before growling at me "You're supposed to give me a warning before doing that!" I smirk "The warning would have made you tensed up. Besides you were too busy giving me a hickey... It didn't hurt as much when you first had the warning..."

Killua sighs "Yeah I guess so... So when are you going to start moving?" I frown "Adjust first sex later! Besides you don't want to rush this..." Killua smirks "You scared you won't last long?" I shake my head whispering in his ears "Believe me when I say this... Whether or not I last long this is all about you and I plan on getting you to come again... Whether you can or can't..."

Killua gulps as I smirk "I'm going to start moving again soon but I want to point out something first Killua..." Killua lifts an eyebrow "What?" I pull out thrusting in hard as Killua moans loudly "That doesn't mean anything! I'm not the bottom!"

I smile "No~ that just means I just found the spot..." I pull out a bit hitting that spot again as Killua grunts "Still doesn't mean I'm a bottom!" I smirk "It just means you are going to have a pleasurable night..."

I start to go slowly aiming for that spot every time as Killua holds onto me moaning from softly to loud depending on how hard I hit the spot. Killua sighs "You bastard why did I have to enjoy this..."

I smile kissing Killua on the lips "Because it's with me obviously!" Killua frowns as I slowly pick up the speed. He pulls me in for a continuous kiss as I keep increasing the speed slowly. Killua pulls away groaning "I don't want to be on the bottom!"

I stop frowning at him "You don't have to be..." Killua sighs "But..." He blushes "I'm really enjoying it..." I sigh returning to normal pace "Killua..." I rest my hand against his cheek "I don't care if I'm on top or the bottom... As Long as it's with you I'm happy..." Killua nods his head pulling me back in for a kiss.

I start to feel my gauge reach my limit as Killua suddenly cries out. I stop to look at him as he groans "I can't believe it..." I lift an eyebrow as he sighs "Second one for today..." I smile at Killua "Told you I could do it!"

Killua sighs covering his face in embarrassment "Next time..." I lift an eyebrow at Killua as he responds quickly "You're on top..." I smile at Killua as I push his hands away seeing his red flustered cheeks "If that's what you want..."

Killua nods his head in shame. I return back to my normal pace while returning to a sloppy kiss. I start to groan in frustration "I won't last much longer..." Killua smiles "Shut up and just finish!" I nod my head as I increase the pace to as fast as I possibly can.

Killua grunts in pleasure from his third one for today as Killua sighs "I think that time... Was together..." I smile kissing Killua on the lips as I pull out. Killua sighs at me "You promise what you said earlier?"

I nod my head as I move around him so his on top of me. I lock my hand with his "Of course... You don't always have to be submissive in the bedroom..." Killua rest his head on my chest murmuring "But... It felt so good... Possibly better than when I was on top..."

He covers his face with his hand as I sigh pulling it away "So what! You're still more manly than me!" Killua chuckles "I guess your right about that..."

I sigh "Can you at least deny my comments so I can feel a little better?!" Killua chuckles "Nope!" I frown at Killua as he sighs "But I like you the way you are now..." Killua sighs "I'm just going to rest a bit now... I'm a little tired..." I nod my head as I stroke Killua's hair.

Killua is out like a light as I smile at him "I love you Killua..." He wraps his arms around me as he continues to snore. I hold his hand as I fall into a deep sleep alongside him.


	20. Just like a Real Family - Part 1

**Few days later**

I wake up to Killua stoking my hair as I frown "Killua you do realise that's a turn on..." Killua freaks out pulling his hand away while blushing "Sorry..." I shake my head smiling "It's fine just watch out next time I might pounce..."

Killua smirks "How was your sleep?" I scratch my head "Other than waking up aroused... Great!" Killua smiles "Wanna have some fun today?" I frown slightly "Define fun... Are we talking bedroom **fun** or we talking **shopping** fun?"

Killua frowns "Shopping..." I groan "Killua thanks to you I now have three tank tops, two pairs of jeans, a new button up shirt and a track suit... I think I have enough clothes to last the rest of the game... As well as enough accessories to pass off as rainbow unicorn..."

Killua frowns "Hey I like dressing in stylish clothing don't get all butt hurt!" I yawn "Says the guy that got pounded for the last three nights..." Killua glares at me as I get an idea "Actually I just thought of a place to hit!"

Killua smiles "Then lead the way slave..." I grab Killua picking him up bridal style as I talk like a caveman "Cazark hold you like good slave..." Killua fumes embarrassed "Put me down!" I look at Killua smiling "Ok..." I walk out the door still carrying Killua as he fumes "I meant now!"

I place Killua on his feet as I take his hand to lead the way.

**Short while later**

We're walking along a wooden path as Killua fumes "How long to go?" I turn to Killua "You'll know when we see it. Unless..." Killua lifts an eyebrow at me "Unless what?" I smile at Killua "If I give you a piggy back ride, you'll see it even sooner..."

Killua blushes "No thank you..." I smile mischievously "You embarrassed that someone will see us together?" Killua frowns "No!" I look at him "Why not then?" Killua sighs "Promise not to laugh?" I look at him seriously "I will not make any guarantees if it's that funny..."

Killua's eyes dart at our hands as I smile "Easily fixed..." I bull horn Killua from the behind lifting him up onto my shoulders. I hold out my hand "May I have the honour of holding your hand my prince?"

I can feel Killua's bright red cheeks as he grabs my hand "Stop saying stuff like that..." I nod my head smirking "Yes my prince..." Killua taps my shoulder "Then you can be my mount giddy up!" I frown slightly "As you wish..."

I start to walk as Killua beams in awe "I got a great view from here I can already see the lake." I smirk "And if I turn around I'll get a great view of your pants..." Killua sighs "I can give you one later if you want..."

I smirk "Only if you want..." Killua retorts "In that case keep moving..." I sigh as I continue to walk. I walk under a tree as Killua grabs something from it "Apple?" I take a bite from it as I turn to our right noticing a bunch of people staring at us "We have an audience..."

Killua panics "What? Where?" I respond "9 o'clock..." Killua turns as he slaps my shoulder "Put me down!" I frown as the guy waves at us. I smile "Look his waving wave back." Killua fume "Hell no! It's too embarrassing to be caught in this position!"

I smile "Then I'll wave for the both of us!" I lift both hands to wave while smiling. Killua hides his face in my hair. I smile "Oh someone's a little crowd shy..." Killua shakes his head in my hair "Just please get us out of here! Before I die of embarrassment!"

I start to run smiling "Oh how cute..." Killua retorts "Shut up!"

**Time Skip**

I'm walking through the forest as I murmur "While we were in town the other day I heard something cool about this place..." Killua smiles "What's cool about this place?" I smile mischievously "If you go deep enough you'll find **them**!"

Killua sighs "If this is your attempt at a ghost story you're failing... we've already dealt with those on the higher levels..." I smile looking up at Killua "Oh but I'm just getting started... I'm talking **real** ghosts... They say the forsaken souls of the monsters hunted here come back to wander the forest..."

Killua sighs "Still not scared..." I look straight ahead as I step on a branch on the floor breaking it in two. Killua flinches as I smirk thinking "Perfect timing..." I smile "Just a bit further to go..." I start to walk slowly as I dictate "About a couple of weeks ago... A carpenter hiked into these woods to get some wood for a project... He stayed here way too long and night came... As he was walking along he caught a glimpse of something white standing by a tree..."

Killua sighs "Still not scared..." Killua screams out as I smirk "I thought you said you we're scared?" Killua frowns "I'm not!" He turns my head as I'm forced to look in a direction. I see nothing as I look up "What am I supposed to be looking at?"

Killua frowns turning my head again "That!" I activate my tacking seeing a figure "It's just a kid..." I blink a couple of time "In white... You got to be shitting me..." The person looks in our direction before passing out on the floor.

Killua jumps off my back "We should check it out..." I start to bolt in the direction as I frown "Hold on something is wrong here..." Killua runs to follow me. I pick up the girl looking her over as Killua speaks up "Another player?" I nod my head "Yeah... But there's no cursor maybe it's a glitch..."

Killua hums and haws "It could be... I don't see what else it could be..." Killua freaks "Hey Daniel... I mean Cazark! You don't have any sisters or brothers right...?" I nod confused "Why?" Killua responds "Hold her face up to yours..."

I frown "Why?" Killua sighs at me "She could seriously pass off to be your twin... except younger..." I look at Killua "Like a daughter...?" Killua freaks out as I look at her "I'm more worried from the fact that she's playing the game..."

Killua sighs "Only one way to find out we ask her once she wakes up..." I nod "Looks like our spare bed is going to be taken..." Killua smirks "That means I get the bed while you sleep on the couch!" I frown at Killua as I pick her up "But if you decide to sleep on me, I'm kicking you off the couch!"

Killua sighs as I carry her away "It was a joke..."

**Time Skip - Holiday house**

I look at her "I can see the resemblance now... Being able to move her here rules out the NPC probability... " Killua sighs "I guess so... It would have warned us when you went to pick her up... Remember that time I spear tacked the NPC?"

I chuckle "You got a system warning... She can't be a part of a quest either our logs would have been updated as soon as I touched her. She must be a player I don't see any other probability... Though her being out there alone gives us a reason to worry about her... She probably got lost in the forest and continued to wander around..."

Killua falls on the bed "You have to think of the main reason why she was out there..." I sigh "Let me just read her mind..." Killua groans "Your sarcasm is noted... Still... She must have a parent or guardian of some kind..."

Killua sighs "She may have logged in with someone from her family?" I nod "Maybe... I just hope their safe..." Killua looks at me "Think she'll wake up? Any time soon?" I nod "Of course! Her body hasn't vanished so it means she's still alive and logged in. She's just KO'd so give her time..."

Killua sighs resting his head on my shoulder "The sooner the better..."

**Night**

I lay in bed as I look over to Killua murmuring "Great now his KO'd... Must had a hard day in the office..." Killua turns around in my direction making cute sleeping noises. I sigh kissing Killua on the lips before getting up to jump in bed with the girl "Sorry for stealing your bed I'll keep you company for the night..."

I kiss her forehead as I wrap my arm around her falling asleep.

**Next day morning**

I roll over opening my eyes as I see the girls eyes open staring at me. I close my eyes "That's going to serve as nightmare fuel..." I open my eyes again realising she's awake. I freak out jumping back into the next bed as Killua freaks out "What's going on?!"

I whisper to him "She's up..." Killua yawns "Who's up?" I frown "The girl from yesterday..." Killua snaps awake as I sit on the bed next to the girl. I help her up as she looks almost robotic at me like I'm some new interesting thing in this world.

I smile at her "It's good to see you're awake do you remember what happened to you?" she looks down at her hands thinking hard. She shakes her head as Killua asks "Do you remember your name?"

She speaks out loud as if she's trying to recall it "My... Name... Is... Is... Samara... It's Samara... That's my name!" I smile at her "Sounds like a name I would give to my daughter... If I had any..."

Killua freaks out "We're too young to be talking about that!" I roll my eyes at Killua and I turn back to the girl "It's a beautiful name none of the less... My name is Cazark and this young strapping man is Killua..."

Killua blushes as he smiles at Samara. Samara speaks up trying to sound our names "Kil-ha... Car-ark..." I smile "A for effort... it's pronounced ca-zark. Ca as in ca-ca..."

Killua chuckles at the way to pronounce my name as he turns to Samara "Can you try to remember the reason you were in the forest and where your parents are...?" She shakes her head "I don't know... I can't remember anything..."

Killua sighs "This is bad..."

I smile rubbing Samara's shoulder "Well it's good your awake... Can I call you Samara?" She nods her head as I point to myself "Try to pronounce my name again..." She smiles at me "Ca... Zark..."

I smile ruffling her hair "Perfect! Go ahead and try to pronounce his name it's pronounced as Kil-lu-ah..."

She looks at Killua "Kil-li-ha" I smile "Kil-lu-ha..." She fumes "Kil-la-ha!" I ruffle her hair "Maybe it's a little too hard for you I've given him enough nick names to last a life time I'm sure he won't mind another..."

Killua glares at me as Samara nods "Ok then... Papa!" Killua freaks out as I smile "What does that make me?" Killua starts to panic as she looks at me "I guess... Papa number two..." I smile "Can I be number one instead?"

She nods her head as I continue to smile at her. Killua looks at me as I read his mind _you know this is considered abduction..._"

I smile at him as he reads my mind _just until we can find her real parents..._

Killua sighs as he smiles at Samara "I would love you to call me papa..." She smiles wider at Killua "Papa!" She latches onto Killua hugging him as he strokes her hair "How about I make some breakfast for us... Since your other father can't cook for peanuts!"

I frown at Killua as he carries Samara into the kitchen.


	21. Just like a Real Family - Part 2

**Early Afternoon**

I'm sitting on the couch eating one of Killua's legendary extra spicy sandwiches while reading the news paper. Killua walks in handing something to Samara "Here you go..."

I feel a pair of eyes extremely focus on me as I turn around smiling "Are you sure you would want to try this it's really hot... " Samara smiles widely "I can handle it!" I look at Killua as he sighs "I know you're not going to listen to me anyway but if she gets hurt I'm going to blame you!"

I nod breaking one of the sandwiches in half handing it to her. She smiles widely taking a big bite. She chews slowly before swallowing it. I smirk as she whispers slightly with a huge smile "I like it..."

I grin turning to Killua "Must have went easy on the spices... That... Or she has an iron stomach!" I turn to Samara "Maybe we can go more crazy tonight and have an extra spicy meal tonight." Killua smirks "Not in your life time!"

I smile at Samara "You heard the man! Maybe next time..." Samara nods smiling "Yeah!" Killua smirks as we laugh the rest of the morning off.

**Afternoon**

Killua murmurs "So what we going to do?" I sigh looking down to Samara asleep in my arms "I don't know... She has no memories whatsoever... Kinda like a blank slate... A baby if you want to make it more obvious..."

Killua sighs "You do realise this is considered an abduction..." I tap my chin as I murmur "This an in-game joke here Abduception... An abduction within an abduction..." Killua frowns "Now's not the time to make jokes... She's not our child but..."

I lift an eyebrow as Killua continues "I'm tempted to adopt her... She has a cute smile..." I frown "Adopt her because she has a cute smile... That's just stupid..." Killua Gawks "What? No! Are you an idiot?!"

I smirk "Just a little... But in all seriousness I don't mind adopting her until she gets her memory back... She may not be our child but at least the best we can do for her now is to look after her. But then there's the problem for later on..."

Killua nods "If we don't go back to the front lines we'll be stuck here way longer. And that includes her as well..." I sigh "For now we'll just give the best we can do. Judging by her storage she hasn't got much field experience. I say we hit the town of beginnings see what we can find. Hopefully we can find if she has family or not."

Killua sighs "Probably our best option..." I look down at her smiling as Killua points out "You're attached to her... Aren't you?" I sigh "Guilty as charged..." Killua sighs "You just met her and you're already attached... You having the same issue with her as you had with me..."

I frown "I do not get attached to someone because of their looks!" Killua smirks "Really? If my cloak wasn't removed would you still have liked me?"

I nod smiling "Yeah... At first I thought you were cute but when I got to know you better my feeling became for harder to overthrow... Alluka sealed the deal... You cared for her in a way that won me over..."

I move Samara to the chair carefully and lean over to Killua kissing him "Besides I know even if we lose here by finding her family, we can still visit her from time to time." Killua sighs "Alright... Once she wakes up we'll hit the starting location and see what we can find..."

Killua kisses me back "If we don't find anything we'll adopt her." I sigh leaning up "Since that town is infested with Battleguards members. I think it's best we walk in there fully equipped..." Killua smirks "Not that we couldn't demolish them unequipped!"

Samara whispers in her sleep "Papa... Daddy..." I smile looking at Killua "That would have been awkward if she said mummy... I wonder who would be the mommy...?" Killua responds quickly "You of course!"

I frown as Killua murmurs "Your here for good looks... A trophy husband if you will." I frown "If I'm the trophy husband your sadly mistaken because you haven't looked in the mirror lately... Me compared to you... You look like a god chiselled out of a marble statue..."

Killua blushes "You're not that bad looking..." I frown "Killua... I'm a troll compared to you! You got a great body and your got a face that screams I'm sexy and cute! Don't like it sue me!" Killua covers his face "Alright... Enough I get it! Stop with the compliments before I die..."

I smirk "Did I mention your eyes have an alluring effect that could make any guy or girl scream while ripping their clothes off saying **Draw me like one of your French girls.**" Killua sighs "That's only you Cazark..."

I frown "I have not done that... Can't deny I haven't thought it..." Killua smirks "See you just admitted it!" I frown "Killua all I said is the thought has crossed my mind however..." I smile widely "Drawing you would be ten times better than any French girl..."

Killua blushes walking away "Shut up!"

**Later that day**

We reach the first Level as I hold Samara in my arms like a baby "Wow this place is a blast from the past." Killua smiles "Yeah... So... Samara any of these buildings bring back memories?" She looks around before shaking her head "I don't know..."

She buries her head in my shoulders as I stroke her hair "Don't worry about it this place is quiet large..." I turn to Killua "Should we start at the central market?" Killua nods "It's as good place as any..."

We start to walk as Killua points out "Do you have any idea how many people are here in the starting town?"

I hum and haw "Um... Last time I came here there was... around 6000 players alive and about 30% of those including the army was here in this town... So... I would dare say at least 1500 of those are civilians... Maybe more..."

Killua frowns "For a number like that I would say... It's quiet dead around here..." He hear some screaming "Leave those children alone!" I turn around hearing someone retort "Would you look at that... It's the day care bitch! We've been waiting for you..."

I frown looking at Killua "That's rude... And to think our child has to hear such filthy mouths shall we deal with it?" Killua nods as we bolt in the direction of the voices hearing more bantering from a female "Leave them alone and let them go!"

We hear a male voice this time "You're making it sound like you're doing something wrong and illegal! Baby cakes... We're just teaching them how things work around here.. Making sure they pay attention... It's all part of the Battleguards's job... Maim..."

We hear another voice "That's right! Everyone's got to pay taxes around here." We hear laughter as the female voice screams out the kids name I grit my teeth rounding the corner. We jump over the Battle guards smirking.

I turn around walking up to the kids as I ruffle their hair "You're fine now that we are here... You can take your stuff back." One of the guards freak out "Hold on who the hell are you? This is Battleguards's business!"

Another guard retorts "Yeah! Get the hell out of our way!" One of them steps forward cracking his knuckles "Hold on I've got this... I'm guessing you're new around here, yeah? Because we are with the Wind Dragon's Alliance and you do not-"

I turn to Killua "You want to take care of it or do you want me to deal with them?" Killua cracks his knuckle "I'll deal with them you just hold onto Samara..." The man laughs as he looks down at Killua.

Killua smiles widely as he back hands the person. The man looks stunned at Killua as Killua kicks him back this time to the floor smiling "That is just a taste of what I can do It doesn't help the fact that this is a safe zone... So if that was a real hit you wouldn't be standing her right now..."

The guard freaks out turning around "Don't stand there dumbasses do something!"

Killua tilts his head smiling menacingly "I've got time to spare who's up first?" The Battleguards turn around running away with their tails between their legs as I smile "O~ intimidation at its finest..."

Killua smiles as he turns around. I interject "Something only the man I love can pull off..." Killua blushes as he retorts "Shut up!" One of the kids yells "Awesome! That was so awesome!" Killua blushes again looking away "Thanks..."

One of the kids yell "Cool~ show us some more tricks!" I smile as Killua continues to look away in embarrassment. The lady smiles "Thank you for helping us out..." I smirk as Killua refuses to make eye contact with the kids "You see Samara... Daddy is extremely strong."

Samara turns suddenly to the sky in a daze "People's hearts... Life... Emotions... They... They..." Killua yells "What's happened?" I look at Samara in the eyes "Tell me..." She buries her head in my chest as Killua speaks up "Did she remember something?"

Samara murmurs "I was never here to begin with... I was always alone... In the dark..." Samara screams out as I hold her closer in my arms "It's fine..." I hear a weird static noise as I attempt to cover my ears.

Killua pulls her out of my arms as I cover my ears completely. He whispers "It's fine you're safe their nothing to worry about..." The noise stops as I look at Samara in shock thinking "Samara... No way she can't be..."

Samara cries in Killua's shoulder "Daddy..." She passes out in shock as I look at her worried.

**Next day**

I sit at a table along with Killua, Samara and the orphanage lady Lynelle. I turn around looking at the kids as I murmur "Wow... That's a lot of kids..." Killua murmurs "Even for me and I grew up with 3 brothers and one sister..."

Lynelle smiles "I know right... It's like this every day by the way is Samara feeling any better?" I look at her smiling "Well she slept like a log... So she should be fine..." Samara munches on the bread as I murmur "You tell me..."

She looks at Samara "Has this ever happened to her before?" Killua sighs massaging his cheeks "Honestly... We have no idea... We found her on floor 22 wandering the forest alone..." Killua looks at her as I sigh "It's sad she was left alone like that... And it doesn't help that she's lost her memory..."

Lynelle hums in disappointment "Oh..." Killua sighs looking glum "That's the reason we are here..." Samara smiles offering Killua the bread. I pat Samara's head "That's why we are here. We thought someone here might know. You live here so have you heard of or seen her here before?"

Lynelle shakes her head frowning "Sorry I haven't... I mean there are a lot of kids in town but I've never seen her. When the game started A lot of the children suffered severely and physiological trauma... I couldn't stand by and do nothing so I moved into this church and made it for a safe place for these kids to live... I walk through the town every day looking for kids like these... Kids who might need my help... But in all this time I've never seen her before."

I sigh as Killua frowns "Back to square one now..." We hear some knocking as Lynelle looks up "I wonder who that could be..."


	22. Just like a Real Family - Part 3

We open the door as I frown seeing the Wind Dragon's Alliance colours. Samara latches onto me as I pull her in front holding her in my arms. The woman bows slightly "I'm sorry for interrupting I'm Oralie..."

Killua sighs "And you're with the Battleguards, right? You're not here to start trouble right because of yesterday?" Oralie sighs "Not in your life time. I actually want to thank you for teaching them a well deserved lesson. I'm here to really ask for the two of youse help."

I lift an eyebrow "Really?" Lynelle leads Oralie into one of the rooms so we can talk privately. Samara is about to fall asleep. I pick her up placing her in my lap as she lays her head on my shoulder I speak up "So speak your mind..."

Lynelle pours us some tea as Oralie nods "Thank you. When the guild was formed we... Well... Actually it was our leader Sage. He never wanted it to turn into the kind of doctorial organization it's become. At first the mission of the guild to share information and food equally among as many players possible."

I sigh "Let me guess... The guild grew too large..." Oralie nods "Yes... And after much in fighting one man became very powerful his name is Pokkle..." I lift an eyebrow "That... Was unexpected..."

Oralie continues "Pokkle and his group became stronger and stronger. Monopolizing all the best monster spawn points. They are out of control now... Extorting other players under the pretext of collecting taxes."

Samara attempts to reach over and pick up the cup of milk. I grab it hand it to her while listening to Oralie "It was obvious Pokkle didn't care about completing the game and that made a lot of people mad. We had to do something to get into good graces. So he sent the highest level players he had to the front lines..."

Samara hands me the cup as I place it on the table. I frown looking at Killua "Talebot..." Oralie nods "Pokkle was denounced after spear heading that massacre. That's when we started to seriously consider kicking him out of the guild for good. And now that his scared his getting desperate. Rumour has it his trying to remove Sage from power. He set a trap and stranded Sage deep inside a dungeon."

Killua murmurs "Can't he teleport out?" Oralie shakes her head "No.." I interject "Does he at least have any weapons?" Oralie sighs "He didn't take anything..." Pokkle just said he wanted to talk... Unarmed... Sage believed him but that was three days ago..."

I flinch "For that long?" Killua frowns "Can't he find his way out?" Oralie looks down at the table destroyed "The dungeon is the highest level we've seen so far... He can't navigate through there on his own... As a second-in-command this is my responsibility! But the problem is... My level isn't high enough to reach him... And no one from the guild will help me not while Pokkle still in command..."

She looks up at us in hope "Then I heard two of the most powerful players anyone has seen in town. I thought this is my chance! I tracked you down because I need your help!" She stands up startling Samara "Cazark! Killua! I beg you... For Sage's sake! Please help me rescue him from that dungeon..."

Killua sighs as I respond "Glad too!" Oralie freaks out as Killua's neck snaps in my direction as he interjects "Really? We have Samara to worry about right now!" I murmur as I stroke her hair "Yeah... But we are the top two dogs in this game!"

Killua interjects "Was..." I sigh "Alright! But we're still pretty damn high..." Killua sighs "I can't argue with that logic..." Killua turns to Oralie "Ok we can help you But first we are going to need some kind of proof."

Oralie bows "I'm sorry that we just met and that I'm asking way too much from you... But when I think about him trapped alone in there... I feel like I'm going insane..." Tears stream down her face as I hold out my hand "Ok!"

Samara smiles tapping me as I look down at her "She's telling the truth." I lift an eyebrow "You can do cold readings?" Samara shakes her head "I know she's telling the truth... I just don't know how or why I know she is..."

I smirk laughing "Killua think of it this way... If you were in Sage's position I would do my damn hardest to save you and if I couldn't I would Demand-No BEG! Anyone that I knew was strong enough to help me save you..."

Killua looks away blushing "Yeah I guess... I guess I would do the same..." I smile "Perfect! Let's go! It will all work out! Right?" Killua snickers "Sure whatever you say... God you're so difficult to understand some time..."

I frown "It's basic one-o-one understanding if a loved one's in danger you save them..." Killua attempts to hide his blushed cheeks "Sure..." Oralie freaks out "What no you're misunderstanding me! I just really want to save him! I care about him..."

Killua sighs "Sure we are ready to help save him just hope the two of us is enough..." Oralie looks in shock at us before bowing "Th-Thank you so much!" Killua sighs "I know exactly what it feeling like to wanting to save someone... Especially someone you care for..."

My smile widens as Killua smirks "My sister... But this idiot got there first and saved her instead..." I frown as Killua objects "But I did save him... It's one of my more happier moments..." I smile stoking Samara's hair "Now I want you to be a good girl and stay here. We'll be back before-"

Samara cuts me off "No! I want to stay with daddy and papa!" Lynelle smiles "Oh come on Samara don't you want to stay here with me and the other kids?" Samara objects "NO!" Killua groans "Great~ now she's hitting the rebellious stage..."

I frown looking at Killua "She must have picked that up from you!" Killua scoffs as I look at Samara smiling "Samara... We don't want to subject you to danger and put you in harm's way..." Samara latches onto my arm objecting "I'm coming too!"

I sigh picking up Samara "We'll you heard the lady!" Killua groans "Really?" Lynelle looks at me with concern "Are you sure it's safe?" I shake my head "Safe highly unlikely but convincing her right now will be close to impossible especially if she takes after my stubbornness..."

Killua massages his temples "No arguing about it now if that's the case... lead the way Oralie one of us will have to protect her at all times..."

**Under the prison floor 1 dungeon**

We walking in the dungeon all geared up as Samara plays with my hair. Samara continues to play with my hair as I groan "Killua..." Killua turns around "What?" I dart my eyes up to Samara as Killua groans "Now not the time contain it..."

Samara tilts her head "Contain what?" I frown "It's an inside joke Samara. One that's only funny to Killua." Killua frowns "It's never funny..." I smile looking up at Samara "Can you stop playing with daddy's hair?"

Samara pouts "No! It's soft and you can do so many hair styles with it... I wonder what you will look like with braided hair...?"

I sigh "Been there done that... Let's just say ridiculous... My dad did it when I was sleeping..." Killua groans "This is going to come bite me in the backside tonight I can just feel it..." I smirk as Killua changes the topic "Anyways, who would have thought a place like this would be under the starting town..."

Killua murmurs "it's funny the beta testers never mention this..." I murmur "I know..." Oralie speaks up "I think the higher we go the more that's unlocked in this dungeon... i think Pokkle was keeping this hidden from everyone else..."

I smirk "Well having your own personal hunting grounds can be... profitable..." Oralie interjects "It's just weird the monsters around here a usually level 60... I don't think he'll manage to get much done..."

We stop at a large staircase leading down as Oralie frowns slightly "Well this is the entrance" I pick up Samara from my shoulders putting her down. Killua takes her hand smiling "You're with me... So don't go anywhere..."

Samara puffs out her chest "I'm not scared..." Killua chuckles "It's like looking in a mirror... She has all of Cazark's bad habits." I frown "What? I'm afraid I just don't show it... Often... Maybe never... Besides if she takes after me she's going to grow up to be a powerful swordswoman. I'm a badass when it comes to fighting and Killua is..."

I put my hand above my head "This much cooler than me..." Samara nods smiling "Yeah!" Oralie looks at us indifferently before speaking up "Anyways we should keep going..."

We walk all the way down stairs as we're greeted by an army of sewer frogs. Killua smirks "I'll let you handle it your great at crowd control." I nod my head pulling out my whips "Alright I'm gonna go make me some frog soup..."

I whip around my blades attempting to demolish as many of them in a short amount of time as possible.

**Killua P.O.V**

I smirk thinking "Yep now I don't have to get my hands dirty..." Samara jumps in the air as I wrap my arms around her smiling "Having fun there?" Oralie gawks "I feel like I should apologise... His fighting them all by himself..."

I smirk looking over to her "Don't worry about it he's a professional at this besides it allows him to go all out when he doesn't have to worry about anyone getting hit. So how far to go?" She pulls up her map "Well Sage hasn't moved from this position for a while now..."

She taps the spot on the map as Samara attempts to look up at the map. I pick her up so she can see better as Oralie continues "It could be a safe zone... But it's hard to tell... If we can reach it maybe we can use a teleport crystal."

Daniel smiles walking up to us while massaging his shoulder "Woo-hoo I haven't had this much exercise in ages..." I smirk at him as Oralie groans "I should have helped you..." Daniel smiles "No problems... It's was fun to nuke a field of them... Also got some great loot..."

I smile "Cool what you got?" He smirks holding one of them out. I frown at him "What's that supposed to be?" Daniel frowns at me while holding it "Scavenged frog meat..."

**Daniel's P.O.V**

Killua smiles "Sure let's see if I could work with it later... Trade it over." I initiate a trade with him as he continues this smile "Cool... You know what I can make with this..." My ears perk up in excitement "Let's hear it!"

Killua presses a button "Trash..." I frown as Killua deletes the stack of frog meat "That's considered exotic..."

Killua waves his hand at me "Sure... In another world it would be but you got to remember... THESE ARE FROGS IN A SEWER! There's nothing **exotic** about these if they were in a forest I'll see if I could whip something up but like I said sewer frog meat is a no go."

I pout "Well you could have just asked me to remove them besides I think a unique type of meat makes for a better tasting meat..." Killua frowns "Sure if it was an S-grade but those were HN-grade ingredients which stands for, HELL NO!"

Killua and I share a long intense glare as Oralie laughs at us.

Samara smiles widely "You smiled!"

We turn to Samara confused as she continues "I've never ever seen you smile before!" Oralie is taken back by Samara's words. She slowly starts to smile again as Samara giggles happily. Killua smiles lightly as the very smile warms my cheeks I turn around.

Killua takes Samara's hand as we continue through the dungeon.


	23. Back to Square One

We reach a hallway seeing a brightly lit room. I smile "A safe zone? That must be where Sage is..." I use tracking to see inside the room "Yep that's Sage all right unless there's someone else here?"

Oralie bolts in the direction of the room as I attempt to stop her "Hold on!" I look towards Killua as he sighs "Come on lets follow her." I nod at Killua as we chase after her.

Oralie smiles waving when the guy waves out screaming "Oralie!" She smiles widely "Sage!" He suddenly screams out "NO! Get back the area's rigged!" Before we knew what was going on a name flashed up on screen **The Eternal Soul Stealer**.

I freak out grabbing my weapon as I block the attack just barely saving Oralie. The boss retreats before I can follow his movements. I attempt to chase after the boss stopping in front of him. He stares at me as I see him wield a excruciatingly large scythe.

I wound up my weapons speaking up "Killua... I recommend you use a teleport Crystal to get everyone out of here now... I can't see anything about his Level or stats... It might be as strong as something from floor 90 and above! I can hold him back long enough for you to escape and then I'll attempt to make an escape."

Killua grabs my arm "Listen here idiot I'm not leaving you alone with this thing! Oralie take Samara and make a run for it now!" He moves towards us as I spin my weapons making a shield while Killua stands in front blocking any incoming attacks.

The boss swings his scythe knocking us back. I groan attempting to get up "What the fuck! His as strong as a boss!" I hear some footsteps as I groan "Killua... We need to r-" I stop looking up seeing Killua isn't in front of me but rather Samara is standing in front of us.

I yell out to her "No get away!" Killua calls out her name as the boss rounds up his weapon to attack her. Samara whispers lightly "Daddy... Papa... It's ok..."

My eyes widen as the swings his scythe at Samara. Immortal object flashes up on screen. I look in complete shock at her as she starts to fly. Samara holds out her hand as a large ball of lightning is stretched from her hand creating a large two-handed lightning claymore.

She brings down the weapon on the Boss utterly destroying him in one hit. I slowly get up as Killua drapes his arms under me. We both mutter her name softly "Samara..." She turns around slowly smiling at us with tears in her eyes "Daddy... Papa... Don't worry... I remember everything..."

We take her into the safe room as she speaks softly "I remember everything, Cazark... Killua... Everything in the world of Hunter's Online is controlled by a single massive system. The system is called **Kiosk**. It was designed to operate entirely on its own. Without any human intervention... It's functioning to regulate the balance in Hunter's Online according to its own discretion. From monsters to NPC AI, drop rates, items, money... Everything here is control by the programs the Kiosk executes. And that includes the psychological care of the players... The Mental Health counselling program prototype one. Code name... Samara..."

She smiles at us "That is who I am..." I freak out "You're a program... No way..." She nods her head "I was built to help put players at ease with me that's why I was given the ability to emulate complex emotions. Nothing about me is real... Nothing..."

I see tears stream down her face as he murmurs "Not even my tears... I'm so sorry... Cazark..." Killua slowly reaches out his hand to hold Samara but stops mid way through "Hold on what about your amnesia...? Is it even possible to cause a computer to lose its memories?"

Samara continues "About two years ago on the launch day... Something stopped me for performing my functions... For reasons I'm yet to understand. The Kiosk system banned me from interacting with any of the players. I wasn't allow to assist them. I couldn't do anything except watch them and their mental states. There situation in a word is horrible..."

Samara frowns "Terror, despair, rage... They were overcome by negative feelings. Some of them couldn't take it... They went insane... Under normal circumstances my functions would have kicked in sending me to such players immediately. But I wasn't permitted any contact with them. Little by little errors were piling in me and I fell apart."

She smiles slightly "Then one day... I saw two players... Their mental status was way different compared to the norms. Joy, happiness, peace and... Something more... Something I don't understand..."

She sighs "I wandered the field hoping I could get as close to you without being detected..." I frown slightly "So that's why you were in the field..."

She nods crying more frequently "I wanted to meet you two for as long as I can remember... It's so strange... Isn't it... Having feeling like that is impossible... I'm not even human... I'm a program..."

I sigh reaching over to cup her cheek hovering just a bit out hoping to not trigger the NPC warning "But there was something real..."

She looks up at me as I continue "Human, program, alien, male, female and insert every other type of person. Everyone has feelings... Maybe it's to the same gender, the opposite gender or another type of race entirely."

Samara shakes her head "It's so confusing... Nothing makes sense..." I smirk "It's what we would call love it may not be the same love Killua and I share but it's the love of a child to a parent... I'm probably going to sound like laid back parent for this but ask for anything you really want..."

She smiles lightly while slowly looking up at me "What I really want is... I want to stay with you forever... Papa..." I smile grabbing her hand "Of course... I wouldn't want it any other way..." She smiles "And daddy too?"

I nod slightly as Killua smiles "I would love too..." Killua bear hugs me for the behind unexpectedly pulling in Samara as well "As embarrassing as this is... No one's around to see it. This will be our own personal family. Besides your our own child even though you look more like Cazark and nothing like me."

I snicker "Give her time she'll be more like you one day." Samara whispers loudly "It's too late..." I frown looking up at her "For what?" She taps the block she's been sitting on "Look... This is actually a console the GM can use to gain emergency access to the system."

A small virtual keyboard pops up as she continues "I used this to delete the monster in the corridor... And now... Because I disobeyed the Kiosk's directive the system is running a file check on my program. It thinks I'm a foreign object now."

Killua moves away slightly as Samara looks down "I'll probably be deleted at once..." I grit my teeth "I won't allow it! There must be a way to stop it!" She looks up at both of us "Daddy... Papa... Thank you this is good bye..."

I hold onto her "What about your dream you can't let go..." She starts to glow Killua holds onto Samara from the behind "Just stay with us..." Samara smiles whispering "Whenever the two of you are around you have a way of making people smile... From now on and for me please continue my work. Keep helping people. Share your happiness with everyone..."

She disappears as I smile "I'll try too..." Killua pushes me out of the way "Move!" I frown "What was that for?" Killua grins ignoring me "Don't fail me now you fat otaku! My older brother is a hacker in his spare time and I would watch him from a cracked door sometimes because of some off the **stuff** he watches..."

He continues to type as a screen with numbers pops up "If this is the GM account maybe just maybe I can outsmart the system and..." Killua gets blasted away as I run up to him "What happened?"

Killua thrust something into my hand "Made it! I could save her entirely but I managed to turn her into a game object... It pays off to secretly steal stuff from your brother." I look down at the object "So this is..."

Killua smirks "Samara's heart... In gem form..." I turn Killua's hand upside down dropping into his hand "I don't deserve it... After all... You are the one that saved her..."

Killua nods "But... It goes with your eyes..." I smile "I guess so..." I clasp it in his hand kissing him on the lips "My first gift from you..." Killua blushes "Shut up... I brought you other stuff before this for you..."

I hug Killua tightly whispering in his ear "But this means as much to you as it does to me..." He nods in my shoulder "I guess you're right..." I smile when I feel Killua blushing "Killua...?" Killua smiles "Yeah?"

I smirk "You blushing!" Killua yells "Shut up!"

**Time Skip**

On our trip home I look sad at Killua "What's going to happen to her once we complete the game?" Killua murmurs with his hands in his pockets "Well... I saved her to my local storage so she'll be with me maybe one day if we learn something new maybe we can recreate her... Although it's going to be excruciatingly hard..."

I nod "We'll find a way..." I smile thinking "Our first child... and she'll be with us again someday..." Killua turns around lifting an eyebrow "What are you day dreaming about?"

I smirk looking at Killua "Just you... and multiple fantasies of you in different attires..." Killua frowns turning around "In your dreams!" I smirk "That's why I'm doing it but it doesn't matter what I dress you up in... **Your** ALWAYS sexy! No matter what you wear..."

Killua blushes "One more word out of you and I'll plug that hole of yours!" I smirk with "What?" Killua blushes turning around forcing his lips on my own. I smile hugging him as he pulls away "I'll buy a ball gag for you if you don't shut up entirely... And stop voicing those kinds of things..."

I smile at Killua "Oh... But you mean the world to me! And I want everyone to know how much you mean to me."

**Few days later**

A message flashes on screen "Killua... Bad news..." Killua groans "How bad are we talking?" I murmur "Thornheart bad! We're being called in bad..." Killua sighs "There goes our vacation..." I nod my head laying into the couch "Your telling me... I'm so... Sad to think our honeymoon is being cut short..."

Killua shrugs "What can we do he wouldn't attempt to bother us if it's bad... Plus there's your bad mood! He knows how stubborn you can get..." I nod "Well if it's not important we could always say fuck it and return here."

Killua smirks "I'll gladly join you then."


	24. Final Battle!

We stand before the court of Thornheart and his lieutenants as I freak out "What?! The recon team was wiped out!"

Thorn heart nods "They were evaluating the upcoming boss fight. It was a party of 20 members taken from at least five different guilds 10 of them reached the centre of the room. The boss appeared and the doors were closed cutting off the rest of the party..."

I grit my teeth "Sent in like lambs to the slaughter..." Killua sighs frustrated "Into an anti crystal zone!"

Thornheart frowns "Precisely... And it couldn't have been more than five minutes or so when the doors finally opened. The room was empty... There wasn't a single trace left behind from the ten soldiers or the boss for that matter..."

I clutch my head "You're kidding right...? This is a joke!"

Thornheart shakes his head "Now more than ever clearing the game should be everyone's number one priority. We sending as many people as we can gather in there and launch a full assault on the boss."

I nod "You can depend on us to help you out BUT... If Killua is in any danger whatsoever I'm going to save him and protect him! So if shit goes down Killua becomes my top priority! No buts of ifs!" Killua blushes looking away as Thornheart grins "A person with something to protect is a strong ally to have... You better entertain me!"

I smirk "I always do..."

**Time Skip**

Killua elbows me "Why the hell did you have to say that!" I frown rubbing my arm "Because I wanted to make that clear!" Killua sighs "I can't believe you even said that... What if the rumour of me swinging both ways pops up! What then?"

I lift an eyebrow "Remember this ring...? It says I own you-" Killua glares as me as I finish "And you own me! They aren't just for good looks!" Killua sighs "But-" I retort "Fuck their opinions! Do you love me?"

Killua groans "Yes..." I smile "And I love you there no need to listen to their bitching on it being wrong or right! Or them just complaining that they wanted you first! Three more hours and this fight begins and we'll show them why we mix so well... Even though I really want you to stay behind..."

Killua smirks turning around "And depend on you! You'll probably get yourself killed!" I frown "Out of fear from losing you..." Killua blushes "Yeah sorry not going to happen..." I smile lightly "We could always run away and go back to our wooden lodge..."

Killua frowns "Remember when a lot of people just knocked out for a couple of hours and stayed that way...?" I nod "Yeah~"

Killua continues "During that time I believe that they were being moved to hospital beds and that you, and I will be in one as well... If we stay in here any longer... How long do you think our real bodies are going to survive for?"

I grab Killua pulling him in closes "I don't know! But... I don't want to lose you!"

Killua frowns "I'll out live you because of my parents funding but... If you die... What you think I would do? I would be destroyed! I have my sister which I can speak to. But I would have to bottle up everything because my parents would dislike the fact that I even... Lo-Lo-LIKED you! I don't want to live that kind of life!"

Killua pushes his face in my chest to hide his embarrassment "I want to be with you! To do things with you... To really... Experience things with you not in this virtual crap!" I firmly plant a kiss in his hair "Then there's only one solution... We keep fighting! Together!"

**Time Skip - Floor 75 Meeting place**

We get off walking together as I hear my name being murmured while three people stop us

"Hey!"

"Killua!"

We turn around as I freak out "Gon!" I look at Kurapika "Yo!" Kurapika smiles "It's been a long time..." I nod "I can understand you and Gon, but Leorio?!" Leorio frowns "What's that supposed to mean I'm just as strong as you!"

I blink a couple of times in disbelief at Leorio as Gon smiles widely "So did you get your bromance?"

Killua gawks as I smirk "Get rid of the b and you'll be even closer..." Killua glares at me as Gon hugs me in excitement "Really?!" I nod slowly pushing away Gon "Yes, really..." Gon hugs Killua next as I glare at him intensely "I'm so proud of you Killua for asking him-"

Killua pulls Gon into a head lock covering Gon's mouth while blushing madly "Do not finish that sentence..."

Kurapika smiles slightly "So Killua was the one you were talking about? I actually did not see that coming after the fights you two had..."

Leorio smirks "So he was the one you were referencing to... Never pegged it on you..."

I lift an eyebrow "Says the guy hiding in Closet..." Leorio gawks "What?!" My eyes dart in Kurapika's direction as he frowns blushing "What? No-No-No!" I grin "So, how's Nardia? I hear the weather is a bit cold this time of year..."

Kurapika and Killua chuckle while grinning. Leorio glares at us yelling "I'm not in Nardia!" They stop laughing as soon as Thornheart enters the area guarded by his lieutenants. He holds up a corridor Crystal "Corridor open..."

The crystal shatters as he smirks turning to us "Let's go!" We enter the room as Killua frowns "I can feel a large amount of blood lust... " I nod slightly "This place has bad news written all over it..."

A few moments go by as we set up the parties. Thornheart speaks up "Everyone ready now? The Hunter Sharkfins will be out in front distracting the boss, blocking and deflecting it's attacks. In the mean time the rest of you are to keep on your feet and find the bosses pattern. I won't hide anything this battle will be hard. But I believe that we can and will beat this boss!"

I glare at Thornheart as Killua grabs my hand "We protect each other, no being the hero!" I nod "You know me..." I turn to Kurapika, Leorio and Gon "Try to stay alive!" Kurapika nods as Leorio smirks "You'll go down way before me don't expect to save you every time!"

I smirk "Don't expect me to save you when you're going down!" Thornheart charges in as we all run in after him. The doors closes as it vanishes. I look around as Killua grits his teeth "It's above us!"

I look up seeing a large bony figure as Kurapika grits his teeth "It's The Skeleton..." I smirk slightly "Reaper!" The boss drops down instantly killing two players. I frown "How we supposed to kill something that kills us in one hit?!" Thornheart blocks one of the bosses attack as it moves around uninterested him to kill another player.

I grit my teeth yelling "He has no attack pattern we have to deflect or block all incoming attacks!" I charge the boss pulling in my weapons as I block it's attack. The force of the bosses attack almost slices my arm off as Thornheart stops his next attack from killing me. Killua runs in getting a strike.

Killua speaks firmly "We need to defend together or his going to pick us off one by one! Let's do this!" I get up "Alright! Hero time off!" I yell "Alright listen up Thornheart, Killua and I will deal with the scythes you take out it's sides!"

I frown as the boss kills more players. Killua growls "Are you ready?" I nod at Killua as the boss runs around the room picking off players while we continue to take on his scythes. We continue to pound the boss hard as I smirk "Killua switch! I'm going mid ranged while you deal with the closer range."

Killua nods as I spin my weapons going on a full frontal assault changing between mid to close range. The boss suddenly drops to the floor tired as Thornheart yells "Take him out now!" We run in dishing out as much pain as he dealt us.

The boss screams in agony as the last of its life fades away disintegrating along with it. The congratulations sign fades away as we breath heavily slumping down on the floor. Leorio groans "How many did we lose?"

I pull up the map groaning "At least 12 maybe 13, 14..." Kurapika frowns "There's another 25 floors after this..." Leorio groans "25 floors... How are we going to do this?" I look around seeing Thornheart still standing without any issues.

I grit my teeth throwing out my weapon to attack Thornheart "Think fast!" He turns around to block me as I hit him from the side. Immortal object flashes up as I grit my teeth yelling "I knew it!"

Killua freaks out "No way! What's going on Thornheart!" I glare at him "I thought something was wrong... Killua meet the creator of Hunter's Online!"

Everyone in the room gawks as I continue "I always thought it was funny where was Ging... Where was he when we were clearing the floors? Little did we know he was right beside us every step of the way clearing the floors with us all along..."

Ging grins "Just for fun how did you guess?" I frown "The first time you cheated... In our battle you moved faster than your usual speed..." Ging pouts "Damn... I was really hoping you would be oblivious-"

Gon yells out "Ging!"

We turn around as Gon walks up slowly to Ging "Is it really you?" Ging grumbles "Gon... Of course you had to play... Damn... Now look what you've done Cazark now I have to deal with my own son..."

We all freak out "EH?!" Gon frowns "But why would you do this? All of this?" Ging smirks "for fun of course watching you slowly go through the floors was so boring I was like damn it might as well help them! So... Here I am walking among you helping you beat the very game I created... So sad..."

I smirk "So the strongest player in the supposed game is the final boss...?" Ging nods "Of course who else would it be, you?" I frown "Kinda saw that coming a mile away..." Ging frowns "Really...? I like it that way I get to pit myself again a whole world. It's more fun that way?"

I grit my teeth retorting "What about all those people that died?" Ging pouts "They were weak unlike yourselves..."

Ging frowns turning to Gon "Although I expected my own son to guess my identity but I guess that went over the top of his head. Glad he didn't though... It would have made for some awkward situations like now... However I will admit to get dual wielding you need to have the fastest reflex time. I was actually hoping to get the skill but I got the next best one instead making me somewhat immortal..."

Ging sighs "They were supposed to be the one standing before me on floor one hundred to challenge me... But here I am now here in the open. I guess things have a tendency to throw you off guard plunging you into a different route..."

Another player charges Ging "What about everything you said! Our loyalty our hope!" Ging paralysis him as he continues to paralysis everyone including Killua. I grit my teeth holding onto Killua "What now? You plan on taking everyone down?"

Ging frowns "That would just end the game quickly and I don't want that... At least not yet! I have a different proposal. I'm going to walk through that door and sit in my chair on floor 100 waiting for you slow pokes... It's a shame really I was hoping to get another 20 floors in and reveal my true self at floor 95. I'm sure you **Elite** players will get to me eventually... But before that..."

Ging turn to me "What should I give you as a reward for spoiling my secret? I know!" Ging clicks his fingers "How about a duel you get to fight me right here right now one on one-of course my immortality will be deactivated."

I look in shock at him as he smiles "If you defeat me you beat the game. And then all the players will be booted from here." I ponder the thought as Killua frowns "Don't you dare!" I smile widely "I'm taking the chances..."

Killua freaks out as I look up to Ging "Let's beat this game here and now!"

Killua grits his teeth as I smile looking at him "It's an easy fight... Besides we'll get booted from the game when I win..." Killua frowns "If you lose, I'll kill myself! Got it?!" I nod smiling "You bet but before that..."

I kiss Killua for a good long minute before pulling back smirking. Everyone in the room gawks at us except for the people who already knew.

I speak up while Killua blushes madly "I need a good luck kiss..." Killua glares at me "You bastard! You just had to do it when I'm paralysed! When I get back in the real world I'm so going to kill you..."

I frown "No you won't..." Killua glares at me before sighing "Damn you... I'll just have to settle on killing you in Greed Island or beat you're arse in other games." I chuckle laying down Killua "It's a date..."

I take off my neck lace putting it around Killua's neck "Protect her for me..." Killua frowns "I'm paralysed..." I smile at Killua "So what? She's bound to be destroyed if I wear her." I walk up to Ging slowly as Kurapika, Leorio and Gon yell for me not to do it "Guys I'll see you on the other side so I better get a reward for this."

I look Ging "Can I have one request?" Ging smiles "Sure..." I smile at Killua briefly before turning back to Ging "If I lose block Killua from killing himself for my sake. IF he attempts it..." Ging smirks "That's an easy fix..."

Killua yells "You bastard I knew you were going to pull a stunt like that!" I smile "So how are we going to do this..."

I prepare my weapons waiting as Ging changes into a mortal object. I wheel up my weapons charging him "Let's end this game once and for all!" I charge up my weapons whipping him from all sides as he grins blocking all attacks.

I grit my teeth retorting to Imanok as he smile I frown thinking "I lost didn't I..." I smile slightly thinking "I guess I failed Killua and the rest of the players... It's a shame really... I really was hoping I get to see Killua in the real world." Last words breaks on final impact as I close my eyes whispering "I'm sorry Killua..."

Ging brings down his weapon as I wait for the impending doom. I wait a couple of moments before opening my eyes again seeing Killua stand in front of me pissed. I watch his health deplete to zero as he smirks "You can't win them all..."

Tears stream down my eyes "You idiot why did you do that?!" Killua chuckles "I'm sorry but I can't continue playing this game without you..." Killua vanishes before my eyes leaving his weapons behind.

I fall to the floor bawling my eyes out as Ging sighs "Damn... And he was a good player too... He was supposed to lead The Hunter Sharkfins... Though I distinctly remember stopping players from neutralising the paralyses..."

I get up grabbing one of Killua's claws and Cryptmaker. Using Cryptmaker I pry his shield from his hand unexpectedly while charging him. Ging sighs as he holds his weapon out while I impale myself from stupidity.

I frown resting my arm on his shoulder "Thanks..." Ging frowns "For what?" I ram Killua's weapon into his chest smiling "For killing me... I get to join him in the afterlife..." I close my eyes as I die finally getting to join Killua's side.


	25. The End to a new beginning

I frown when I open my eyes again seeing the sky below my feet "What happened...? I thought I died..." I flick my hand pulling up the menu as I look down disappointed while staring at the floor from below the sky.

I sigh "I guess this is god's way of saying you wish..." I hear a voice from behind me making my ears perk up "Cazark?" I turn around slowly "Huh?" I see Killua behind me as my eyes widen completely "But how...?"

Killua frowns "The me being here part or the fact that you died as well?!" I sigh "I guess the first part... More than the second..." Killua smirks holding out his arms as I run up to him pulling him in for a hug.

I bury my head in his neck as he smiles stroking my head "So... Can I hit you now or later...?" I smile "Later... Right now I just want to hug you..." Killua blushes "Sure..." We share a moment of silence as I speak up "Do you know where we are?" Killua murmurs "Above the clouds over viewing the destruction of the world..."

I murmur "Cool~" Killua sighs "And there goes our holiday home..." I frown "Who needs that when I have you..." Killua jabs me "Don't say stuff like that!" I smirk "I will!" I kiss Killua on the lips before whispering "Because it's you!" Killua turns away blushing madly "Well... Stop it!"

We hear another voice nearby "So how did you like the game?" I turn to face them "GING FREECSS?" Ging cleans his ear blowing on his finger "Yeah..." I frown "The game was fucken bullshit! So many people died!"

Ging scratches his cheek "About that I lied..." My eyes widen "But-" Ging turns to us smirking "No one really died in the making of this game..." I frown "You mean-" Ging nods "If you died you'll be sent to the real world like nothing ever happened..."

I groan "What about-" He cuts me off "You mean the whole you're going to die in the real world if you die here? Pfft that was just a lie to get you to play the game..." I look at him in utter shock "So if they removed our head gear we wouldn't die right?"

Ging sighs "Yeah... At worst you have a major head ache and projectile vomiting for a good hour... That's a worst case scenario..." I frown "What's stopping people from removing the nerve gear then?"

Ging smiles "Stupidity of course! Never believe the media I spread some lies saying that if you now remove the gear prematurely they will die from hallucinations... People stopped removing the nerve gear after that announcement..."

I groan "You're telling me if we all committed suicide we didn't have to play this game?" Ging nods smiling "Yep... All of you believed me... Although I still have to run now because I kidnapped 10,000 people..."

Ging pouts "Guess I have to cover my tracks again... It's a shame really... Everything in this world is getting wiped as we speak..." I ask "What about the players?"

Ging sighs "They have already been booted. All 6147... As for the 3853 players that died they should have already returned to their normal lives at least most of them who died during the earlier stages... The others should be getting extra study periods..."

Ging looks down at the castle "I guess I should get started on my new line of work... I wonder what will be entertaining next? At least I don't have to deal with Gon now so that's a plus... If he plans on finding me he has to look for me alone proving that he can find me on his own..."

Ging looks up as he remembers something "Oh by the way congratulations on completing the game. You deserve a prize of being free to log out whenever you want..." He leaves as I sit down watching the rest of the world crumble along with Killua.

I look over to him "What now...? We pretty much got suckered into wasting our lives in this game..." Killua whispers lightly "I wouldn't say it was a complete waste... I got to meet you... In person..."

I blink looking over to Killua in surprise as he continues "You know the memories we created here... Was fun and enjoyable... I don't believe I'll regret a thing... Maybe coming out to my family... Unless you're willing to pretend to be a girl?"

I frown as Killua puts up his hands to defend himself "I'm kidding... Maybe I'll get lucky and they'll be willing to give it a chance. Fat chance though unless by some miracle something happens." I look over to Killua smiling "I'll make it happen... I guess it's good bye..."

Killua smirks "Only for a little while, we'll meet up in the real world. And then we'll see where we go from there..." I hug Killua just before we booted offline. I open my eyes slowly looking around. I see a guy sitting in the chair next to my bed asleep.

I slowly begin to get up groaning as I look at my hands seeing myself degraded. I look like an extremely frail old man. I turn to the guy slowly in the chair "Dad?" The guy looks up at me as his eyes widen "What happened? Why are you here? How are you here?"

I smile slightly as tears stream down my face "I found someone... Who means a lot to me... Can you take me to him first, Nathaniel?" He get's up smiling at me "Of course if I can... What's their name?"

I smile "Killua Zoldyck..." He smirks picking me up as if I weigh nothing "You're lucky his here I'll take you to him..." Nathaniel pulls out his phone sending a quick text to my other father as he holds me and the IV pole leading the way.

**Short Time Skip**

Nathaniel opens the door that has Killua's name on it as his the only one in the room awake laying in the bed. He smiles looking over me "You move quick... Didn't expect you to be here so quick and you must be Nathaniel... Vastorie's husband?"

Nathaniel nods "So I hear you're the one that my son has fallen head over heels for I'm actually surprised... You're the first person his shown any interest for whatsoever..." Killua smiles while blushing lightly "His the first I've ever dated..."

Nathaniel nods "So son you want me to pull a chair up to the bed or-" Killua cuts him off as he scoots to the side "Just lay him here I don't think his in any position to sit down." He blushes a little bit darker as Nathaniel smiles lightly "Are you sure?"

Killua nods as Nathaniel places me on the bed "I'll leave so you two can talk. I'll be just outside yell out if you want me to return you to your bed... Got to keep a look out for the "Misses" or he'll chuck a fit knowing that you're here with someone."

I frown "Great fuel for the fire..." Nathaniel chuckles as he leaves the room. Killua pulls the blanket over me as I smile "I can't believe how lucky I am to be in the same hospital as you..." Killua smiles as he strokes my hair "You look better with long hair you should keep it..."

I smile at Killua "For you... Anything... Just gotta get it cut a bit... I'm surprised about you... your hair is great and you body looks fine unlike me..." Killua strokes my cheek "Perks of being a Zoldyck as for the hair they must of cut it every so often it's a little long on the sides though looks like I'm wearing a hat..."

I stroke Killua's hair "Well they had to work with what they got... Can I just sleep here with you?" Killua smiles "Sure..." Killua kisses me on the lips blushing "Our first kiss... In the real world..." I smile lightly "I guess so it's a shame that I don't have the strength to kiss you back..."

Killua smirks "You get to be the girl for a little while, while you recover I guess I'll be visiting you a lot..." I nod feeling slightly drowsy as Killua kisses my forehead "Just rest for a bit I won't leave your side... Even though technically this is my bed... and I have no reason to leave my bed yet..."

I nod again before falling asleep.

I wake up again probably a few minutes later to a couple of people talking "Kil... Who's this girl in your bed?" Killua blushes as he stumbles over his words "Um... You see..."

I hear another voice this time I'm able to focus and hear them clearly "Son... You have two seconds to explain what this girl is doing in your bed..." I frown as Killua responds embarrassed "Well we kinda-"

The door slams open "Yo, Silva! Kikyo rawr..." I freak out thinking "Oh no! There's only one dumbass I know that does that and his name is Vastorie..." Silva groans "God god what the hell do you want?!"

Vastorie smirks "Oh nothing~ I'm just looking for my son his about yay tall, probably long black hair and-never mind I found him! His in your sons bed..." Killua's jaw drops as I grumble "Way to drop the bomb dad..."

Vastorie grins "You know me!" Silva grits his teeth yelling "You have two seconds to remove your son's body from my son's bed before-" He gets cut off by a dark demanding voice "Or you'll do what Silva? Kill him? Know who you're talking to here..."

Silva retorts "And I own your arse! You work for me!" Vastorie grins "Is that right you see you wouldn't want this information to come out to the public would you?" I hear something smash as Silva taunts "And you're a dumbass for pulling that out in front of me!"

Vastorie grins "Don't worry I have spares at least 4 or more spares of them. One at home, one on my cloud, another on my phone and another in my pocket or theirs also one on the database floating about hidden in a fair bit of encryption the wrong password will spread it like a virus and their isn't enough media coverage to blow this out of the sky..."

I hear Silva's voice tone change "What do you want?" I hear a coin flick "I propose a deal... heads or tails?" Silva frowns "For what?"

Vastorie smirks "Here's the deal whatever you choose I'll go the opposite. If you win I will remove my son from the bed and get to make any decisions. If I win he stays in the bed and I get to make the calls. If it lands on neither side they get to make the decisions... What do you say Silva?"

Silva grins "Your on! Heads!" Vastorie nods "I guess I get tails..." I assume he flicks the coin as I think in my head "Please land on tails... PLEASE ON TAILS!" I hear the coin hit the ground as I wait for the sound of the coin landing on either side.

Silva suddenly yells "You cheated their no way-" he gets cut off by my father "Of course I did! I'm not leaving it up to chance! I would be stupid otherwise beside I rather hear it from the horse's mouth rather than taking a wild guess like you Silva... They could just be having a really good bromance for all we know..."

I smirk thinking out loud "It landed on neither side did it?" Vastorie nods "You bet professional gambler here got kicked out of ten pokies to date..." Silva grits his teeth "I knew it!" he grumbles momentarily "Son you have a few minutes to explain the situation if I don't like it you know what will happen..."

Killua gulps as I hold his hand. He smiles "Dad... Mother... This is my boyfriend Daniel Darkscryer..." I smile lightly hearing those words escape his lips. I wait for a few moments as Silva demands "We'll his going to be your EX starting from now! Or... We can choose the other route if you like...?"

Killua gulps again as I whine "Dad..." Vastorie smirks "Already way ahead of you... But first I want to hear it from your lips what does he mean to you?" I groan "I can already see the worse possible outcome from this but..."

I sigh turning around with tears in my eyes "I love him and I want him to be my boyfriend..." I see a massive smirk on my father "You have no idea how many bullets I have line up for you..." I groan as Vastorie turns to Silva "Silva I propose a deal "I won't leak out any special dealings in the company if one... I get to keep my job! Two... My son gets to date your son. And three... You do not disown your son or treat him any differently!"

Silva and Kikyo glares at my father as he continues his smile. Silva grits his teeth "What if I don't agree?"

Vastorie smirks "I'll leak the information... Then I'll buy the company from out under your feet after **your **stocks plummet through the floor... I will turn you and your children except for Killua into my **personal bitches** and I'll make your life a living hell for the rest of the companies life. You will turn into one of the poorest families on earth and I will be worth billions... You still want to go through with it testing your luck when you know very well how much I deal with the special section of the company?"

I smile as Vastorie continues while grinning "If you do make an attempt to make your son's life shit... I will take him into my home and look after him as if he was my own. However if they have sex in the house I'll make no guarantees I'll turn it into a competition..."

Killua turns completely red with his jaw dropped as I frown glaring at him "You will do no such thing..."

Vastorie smirks "I make no promises on that comment... But Silva I will make your life a living hell if you make not only my son's but your son's life unhappy. If they break up and choose to be friends instead that is their decision to make but if his anything like me there's a fat chance of that happening. So Silva do you wish to play the game with me?"

Silva grits his teeth "They can do whatever the hell they want!" I smile as Vastorie smirks "Then we should leave them to do just that... Besides I still have business to talk about with you." They leave as I smile slightly.

Killua pulls me into a hug unexpectedly "You dad is so cool... Cunning... AND DISGUSTING! I don't want to have competition with him..." I nod slightly "Trust me we will lose... So there's no point but if I tell Nathaniel we should be ok... In that department... If you want of course I'm not pushing you..."

Killua smiles kissing me hard as I almost pass out from lack of oxygen. He pulls away smiling at me "I'm glad that happened that means we can be together without any repercussions! Oh I'm so going to enough all this pay back towards my mother... Being with you will piss her off to a new level I had ever hoped to dream of..."

I frown "You're not going to date me so you can piss off your mother!" Killua frowns "Sorry for the way it came out... I really do want to be with you but at the same time I get revenge on my mother. So... Will you stay with me?"

I nod sighing "Killua of course I want to be with you I wanted that since 3 months into the game!" Killua smiles with red cheeks as he pulls me up onto his chest "Get some rest for now... I'll look after you until you get better... Then after that we get to do whatever we want dates, clothes shopping and whatever else we feel like doing."

I nod my head smiling "Thanks Killua... Can you say those words again?" Killua frowns "All of them?" I sigh "I'm talking about the ones you said to your parents... What I am to you?" Killua blushes "You're my boyfriend..." I smile while whispering "Thanks Killua you have no idea how much those words mean to me..."

I start to fall asleep again as Killua murmurs "I know... because I love you..." I can feel Killua blush as I murmur "Killua... I love you..."

**End**

* * *

And that's the end of this story... I didn't want to go into the second arc because... No second arc bullshit!


End file.
